Tiempo de Toros Y Tiempo de balacera (Tiempo de relatos 2018)
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Las agentes Flores, De Las Heras y la novata Vargas han sido encargadas para ayudar a España en la edición de Eurovisión de este año 2018. Poco sospechan que el asalto de Roa al Ministerio del Tiempo, las va a poner al comienzo de un encargo muy diferente. (NdA: Atribución: el logo es de @kathadigra) Tras el final de "Toros", los capítulos de "Balacera" para concluir la historia.
1. C0: Prólogo

**Prólogo del que escribe**

"Tiempo de Relatos" continúa y Jorge y Miguel me volvieron a liar (o me dejé), así que aquí está mi principal aportación: "Tiempo de Toros"

Debería poder continuar con "Tiempo de balacera", pero no voy precisamente bien de tiempo libre y puede que tarde. Eso por no mencionar todos los fics pendientes, como "Guerra Civil", que he dejado parados más de lo razonable y no debo olvidar. Y el cambio de curro. Y cambios en la vida. Esas cosas quitan tiempo. Siento no tener más :)

Hay pocos toros en esta historia, a pesar del título.

Como siempre en "Tiempo de Relatos" me interesaba jugar y finalmente me decidí, siguiendo las premisas, a hacer una historia basada (levemente) en el poema de la calle Huertas "Fiesta de toros en Madrid", de Moratín.

Históricamente esa fiesta nunca ocurrió y aquí viene lo divertido: fue un fanfiction. Según he podido entender (puede que mal) a Moratín le molaba la tauromaquia y se curró el poema a pesar de que el episodio no está en el Cantar ni en los romances de las Mocedades del Cid. Años después (o antes), Goya hizo un grabado del tema: Goya dibujó al Cid (y a otros personajes históricos) lanceando toros. No tengo claro qué vino primero, si el grabado o el poema, pero me pareció cosa curiosa de todos modos.

Si no véis paralelismos con "Tiempo de Relatos", buscadlos otra vez. :)

Me pareció un merecido homenaje al fanfiction, en resumen, hacer esto y como la premisa de esta convocatoria cuadraba más o menos temporalmente (más menos que más, porque el Cid nació en 1048 y la historia tiene lugar por el novecientos setenta y tantos), pues me animé a meter a la patrulla de Arte, (sin Julio Iglesias esta vez), a llevar a cabo una misión ministérica como Dios manda.

Además del inevitable _disclaimer_ de que este mundo es cosa de los Olivares y que aquí sólo estoy para hacer homenajes, también quería pedir disculpas antes que nada por poner en lo que pongo a las protagonisas. Las tres componentes de la patrulla son personajes históricos muy recientes (una de ellas aun viva y por mucho tiempo, espero) y escribir sobre ellas sin faltar al respeto ha sido una prioridad a pesar de haberlas puesto en situaciones bastante comprometidas.

Desde este punto de vista y esta historia, las protas son personajes del Ministerio y su único parecido con la realidad son un par de datos históricos de sus vidas que ayudan a construirlas y a darles forma. Ni Marieta, ni Pepa, ni Isabel (las reales), harían lo que hacen estos personajes. He intentado que al lector se lo parezca, porque ese es uno de los juegos del Ministerio: jugar con la Historia y los que la habitaron. Y aprender. Y disfrutar.

No podría terminar el prólogo sin agradecer a Fridda su esfuerzo en leer y corregir la historia; ha sido gracias a sus apuntes e ideas por las que he podido reconducir un poco el relato a lo que debía ser, en vez de a lo que me empeñé que debía. En la versión previa había un capítulo menos y muchas más incongruencias. Creo que ahora todo funciona mucho mejor, así que por el esfuerzo y hacerme aprender, gracias Fridda.

Eso es todo.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.


	2. C1: Una nueva patrulla

**Capítulo 1.- Una nueva patrulla**

Ministerio del Tiempo.

Semana Santa, año 2018

* * *

" _Nunca llegué a imaginar,_

 _que viajar a la luna sería real._

 _Lo pones todo al revés,_

 _cuando besas mi frente y descubro por qué"_

 **"Tu canción"**

 **Compositores** : Raúl Santoro y Sylvia Santoro

 **Interpretada por:** Amaia y Alfred

* * *

Marieta vio venir a la nueva novata desde el fondo del pasillo.

Pepa, a su lado en el nivel dieciséis del pozo del Ministerio, fingió estar distraída mientras volvía a leer el dosier de la misión. Cuando la vieron llegar de cerca, gafas de sol, una camisa y unos pantalones anchos bajo un sobrio poncho gris, Marieta no pudo evitar pensar que había esperado a una novata más joven; la mujer que tenían ante sí no era una anciana, pero sobrepasaba los cincuenta años por más de uno. Su rostro alargado y tostado por el sol, en cualquier caso, parecía haber visto bastante más mundo que Julio, el nuevo del año pasado.

\- ¿Quién está al mando? -preguntó la novata.

Pepa levantó la vista de los papeles sin esconder la molestia que le había causado el tono chulesco.

\- Usted no -contestó antes de que Marieta pudiera decir esta boca es mía-. Ella es De Las Heras y yo soy Flores. ¿Usted es?

La nueva apoyó una mano en su cadera, sorprendida quizás; una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca y no disimuló el estudio de anatomía que le dedicó a Pepa antes de contestar.

\- Está bien. Llámenme Vargas.

Marieta le pasó su dosier al ver que en las manos la nueva no traía nada; ubicó su acento en el centro de México, lo que la sorprendió: era la primera vez que veía a un agente, hombre o mujer, que no fuera español. Lo de hombre o mujer, tras unos instantes, Marieta comprendió que con aquella señora iba a resultar bastante aplicable.

\- ¿Sabe usted para lo que estamos aquí?

\- Salvador me platicó -contestó la otra abriendo la carpeta de cartulina-. Y he podido ver los _videos_ de la competencia. Entiendo que tenemos que ayudar a la parejita en la _performance_ , ¿sí?

\- Así es -confirmó Marieta-. Vamos a verles ahora a un ensayo. Se llaman Amaia y Alfred. Salvador espera de nosotras que podamos ayudarles a pulir algunos detalles. Consejos. Ideas. Mejoras. Nos guste o no la propuesta, el objetivo es perfeccionarla dentro de lo que es y no cambiarla, ¿entendido?

\- Órale. Todo claro.

Comenzaron a andar hacia las escaleras.

\- Nos han comentado que tiene usted experiencia en el mundo del arte -intervino Pepa-; ¿es así?

\- Salvador me explicó que en esta casa, cuanto menos supiéramos las unas de las otras, mejor -pensó en voz alta la novata-. Puedo decirles que algo de mundo llevo visto, como se imaginarán. En espectáculos, también. Pues no me habrían llamado si no, ¿no creen?

\- Se sorprendería usted lo que se deja al azar en esta casa, señora -pensó Marieta en voz alta al llegar al final del pasillo.

Allí, al pie de la escalera en espiral, dejó que Pepa subiese primero.

Como Marieta temía, Vargas clavó los ojos ya sin gafas de sol en el trasero de Pepa durante varios largos segundos entre escalón y escalón.

\- ¿Sigue mirándome el culo? -preguntó al llegar al nivel diez.

\- Dejé de hacerlo hace dos pisos... Agente Flores.

\- Al menos se acuerda del nombre -suspiró Pepa al enfilar el pasillo de puertas-. Es ésta, la 1227.

Luego entró.

Marieta detuvo a Vargas antes de que atravesara la puerta.

\- Somos profesionales -aclaró-. Esto no es un instituto. Cumple usted con la misión y nada más, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Ay, pues ya lo sé mihija! -suspiró Vargas-. Además, también veo que ustedes no van por donde yo -sonrió-. No culpen a esta doña por poner sus ojos en una linda zarca veinteañera. ¡Una no es de piedra!

\- ¡Misión! -abroncó Marieta-. ¡Consideración por las compañeras! ¡Y las bragas en su sitio! ¿Entendido?

Vargas apretó los dientes y tensó los labios durante un par de segundos, mordiéndose probablemente la lengua.

Luego, tras un suspiro, asintió.

\- ¡Válgame! Está bien, doña... Vamos a ayudar a la parejita y luego cada una a su casa. Esta misioncita ya que se me está cargando...

* * *

El pequeño auditorio estaba vacío, preparado únicamente para los ensayos.

Sobre el escenario, junto a varios técnicos y lo que parecían profesores, la parejita hizo una última interpretación al lado de un piano, solo para ellas. La canción era lenta, suave. Muy hermosa. Él apoyaba con su canto la voz de ella y el resultado era...

… Marieta suspiró al acabar la actuación: era esperanzador.

\- Al menos este año tenemos algo decente con lo que empezar -murmuró Pepa.

Marieta se giró en la butaca para ver qué opinión tenía Vargas, quien tenía los pies sobre los respaldos varias filas por detrás.

La encontró con lo que entendió era una expresión de incredulidad y horror en la cara.

\- ¿Tiene usted pegas?

\- Alguna tengo, agente De Las Heras.

\- Creí que había visto usted los vídeos -apuntó Marieta.

\- ¡Los de la competencia! -aclaró Vargas-. ¡Quería oír la canción nuestra en fresco...! ¡Y vaya...! Pinches güevones -murmuró sacándose una petaca plateada de debajo del poncho-... Esto es lo que le pasa a la raza en el futuro...

\- ¿Acaso no le parece buena? -intervino Pepa-. ¡Tendría que haber visto la del año pasado!

\- ¡Mire Flores, ahí le doy la razón! ¡No mente usted la del año pasado! -gruñó Vargas tras un lingotazo largo de lo que por el olor, era puro tequila-. ¡A su regreso, a ese pinche-güero-joto-huevón debieron embrearle nada más pisar el aeropuerto!

Marieta se sobresaltó por la subida de tono tanto como la inocente parejita sobre el escenario. En un viaje a México había aprendido algunas palabras y por lo que sabía del significado de 'joto', era cuando menos chocante que una mujer con los gustos de Vargas la usara tan insultantemente.

Marieta señaló con la cabeza y Pepa, mordiéndose la lengua, se fue al escenario dejándolas a solas. Mientras allí Pepa les daba unas palabras de ánimo a la pareja y los acompañaba tras bambalinas, Vargas le dio otro lingotazo a la petaca de plata y murmuró, la cabeza perdida en el dosier de Eurovisión, alguna palabra de desánimo colada entre ristras de juramentos.

\- ¡De qué siglo ha venido usted, señora! -saltó Marieta cuando se supo a solas con ella-. ¡Aquí se muestra respeto o se vuelve usted a México! ¡La misión! ¿Recuerda?

\- ¡Pues si es lo que estoy haciendo! -contestó la otra sin amilanarse. Suspiró, encontrando calma tras otro trago de tequila-. ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Hablan de amor como si no lo hubieran perdido! ¡Tiene encanto la parejita, lo admito! ¡La tonada es deliciosa y son buenas voces! Letra mejorable... Pero José Alfredo hubo uno solo, qué le vamos a hacer... Además, es Europa, así que nadie echará a faltar un letrista que rime padre... Eso pase...¡Pero el amor! ¡El amor no es eso, carajo! Además, ¿han visto la competencia?

Pepa apareció entre las butacas de nuevo y se unió a la discusión.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con hacerles mejorar? -intervino.

\- ¡Pues la canción! ¡Todo, doñas! ¿No lo ven? ¡Cuando salgan al escenario en Lisboa se los comerán vivos! ¡A nadie le gustan los enamorados melosos! ¿A quién le gusta ver a otro feliz? ¡Cuando se pongan a votar los jurados, recordarán lo que tuvieron y ya no tienen! ¡Y eso...! ¡Ah, doñas! ¡Eso nos hunde! ¡Corto es el amor y largo es el olvido! ¡Esos dos rezuman amor! ¡Y todos les odiarán por ello!

Marieta observó la perpleja expresión de Pepa, a su lado.

Como ella, parecía, comprendía que Vargas con sus modales bruscos y machunos, no dejaba de tener cierto punto de razón.

\- Insisto -continuó la mexicana-, ¿han visto a la competencia? No estoy muy entendida en las canciones de este tiempo, pero tenemos por lo menos cinco rivales serios. El checo... Ese galán nos va a hacer polvo. Y el joto alemán... Ah... Ese se lleva a las quinceañeras de verija pelona de calle, las que votan por teléfono. La de Filandia... Su vídeo es el mejor; si no la fastidia en el escenario, queda entre los cinco primeros. Hasta en la judía tenemos otra rival seria -recordó-, quizás la peor; por suerte las apariencias mandan...

\- ¿Judía? ¿Habla usted de la israelí?

\- Sí, esa. ¡El tonel! Con cien libras menos se nos gana el corrido de calle.

\- ¡Vargas!

\- ¿Qué? -saltó Vargas, harta-. ¡Me pidieron mi opinión y yo se las di! ¡Si no les gusta, pidan otra agente a Salvador!

Dicho lo cual, Vargas se levantó de la butaca y tras otro largo trago de tequila, volvió de camino a la puerta.

* * *

Marieta quedó en silencio, reflexionando en las palabras, al tiempo que observaba cómo Pepa cambiaba una inicial indignación por una expresión más relajada.

\- ¡Vaya carácter! ¡Mejor que se vaya! -suspiró Pepa-. Aunque algo de razón tiene...

\- Lo que tiene son unos modales y un vocabulario de camionero. No sé de qué México viene -reflexionó-, pero no es del que recuerdo.

\- Da lo mismo -sonrió Pepa-. Lo intentamos por Salvador y se marchó. Y algo ha ayudado. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es empezar a redactar el informe, coger puerta a más ensayos, darles un par de consejos y confianza y en un periquete tú de vuelta con Antonio y yo a lo mío. ¿Qué te parece?

Marieta asintió. Salvador les había pedido un último favor y un último favor tenían que darle. Después del espinoso asunto del gallo del jot... Deeeeel... Rubiales del año pasado, además, sentía que le debía al Ministerio hacer una misión bien. Salvador, en cualquier caso, a pesar de la metida de pata del gallo les había agradecido que cuidaran del Libro de las Puertas y del novato durante... El asunto... Lo otro. Lo que... En fin.

No estaba segura de querer recordar demasiado.

\- Tienes razón -asintió Marieta al levantarse de la butaca, queriendo olvidar-. Vámonos a casa.

Pepa sonrió y de camino a la puerta empezó a contarle el plan que tenía para el nuevo disco. Marieta escuchó con atención y se alegró sinceramente por ella. Desde lo de Antonio y lo del... Asunto del año pasado, no la había visto tan animada y lo cierto era que Pepa era una muchacha que necesitaba un poco de vidilla para no mustiarse.

Era mejor que volviera a encontrar alegría en cosas más de ellas y menos del Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de escobas, se sorprendieron de ver a Vargas en ella, aun esperándolas sin entrar.

\- ¿Se lo ha pensado mejor, Vargas? Le recuerdo que si quiere ayudarnos -propuso Marieta con paciencia-, tendrá que cuidar el lenguaje y las formas.

Vargas se frotó la frente con una de sus enormes manos morenas y luego se la pasó por la boca. Estaba tensa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -comprendió Pepa.

\- No lo sé -confesó Vargas-. No lo sé, doñas, y no me gusta. He entrado y... Todo... ¡Todo estaba cambiado! ¡No estaba como cuando nos fuimos! ¡Algo sucedió! ¡Y no me gusta nada!

Marieta asomó con Pepa la cabeza dentro de la puerta.

El nivel, efectivamente, estaba cambiado.

Las paredes eran blancas, lisas, perfectas... Y un símbolo rojo, un rombo formado por dos triángulos enfrentados, salpicaba techos y suelos, aquí y allá, como una silenciosa amenaza.

\- ¡Ay, no! -murmuró Marieta, ahogada en angustia-. ¡Ay, no, no, no, no, no, no!

A su lado, Pepa, la muy hija de puta, tenía la cara llena de luz.

\- ¡Ay, sí! ¡Ay, sí! ¡Esto es mejor que un disco! ¡Ya se ha liado, chocho! ¡Que se ha liado, te digo! ¡Aquí vamos otra vez!


	3. C2: Una nueva misión

**Capítulo 2.- Una nueva misión**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa.

Semana Santa, año 2018

* * *

" _Me gusta el vino tanto como las flores._

 _Y los amantes, pero no los señores._

 _Me encanta ser amigo de los ladrones,_

 _y las canciones en francés"_

" **No soy de aquí ni de allá"**

 **Chavela Vargas**

* * *

Isabel dio un trago de la petaca, para procesar la situación propiamente.

Tras el susto se habían decidido a entrar en aquel pasillo que no parecía del Ministerio del que habían venido y, atentas a ocultarse, avanzaban de puerta en puerta jugando a las escondidillas. Pinche Patria, pensó Isabel: esto es lo que me pasa por jugar a viajar en el tiempo.

Lo de viajar en el tiempo, visto la naturalidad del trámite para la gente de aquel lugar, había resultado bastante menos impresionante que enterarse de que se podía; hacía menos de dos días había tomado avión para viajar a España y... ¡Ándale! ¡Al futuro! ¡Teléfonos sin cables! ¡ _Olivettis_ de luz! ¡Pinche locura! ¿Que me quieren ustedes para qué? ¿Para ayudar a España en un certamen de la canción? Con tanto viaje adelante y atrás en el tiempo, había llegado a pensar Isabel, los españoles habían perdido la cabeza.

Misiones aparte, haberse regresado a aquel pasillo nuevo y desconocido por encima de todo, más que impresionarla la había dejado con las tripas revueltas y algo en el cuerpo pues como mal de altura. En aquel corrido de imposibles, la sensación de que algo iba mal se le hacía bien cierta en el vientre. Algo iba muy mal. Y la perra parca la había puesto en medio a las órdenes a dos muchachitas tan bellas como bien relocas.

\- ¡Vamos primero a la armería, te digo! -decía la zarca.

\- ¡A la armería lo último, niña! -decía la morocha-. ¡Primero vamos a enterarnos de qué pasa!

Enterarse de qué chingada pasaba sonaba como buen plan, se dijo Isabel. Sobre qué tenía Flores con las armas, mejor enterarse en otro momento; antes que por la armería, además, mejor por la cantina: la petaca le estaba empezando a quedar ligera.

\- Primero andemos a claras en vez de a tientas, doñas -propuso-. Que todo ande cambiado podría ser como normal en este lugar.

\- ¡No es normal, pero a veces pasa! -reveló Flores-. En la cafetería oí cómo una vez Felipe II hizo algo parecido. ¡Y cómo hace unos meses alguien convirtió el Ministerio en una agencia de viajes!

\- Niña -opinó De las Heras-: esto podría ser otra cosa. Una en la que no haga falta pegar tiros.

Isabel las siguió al pie de las escaleras.

Sobre si podría ser otra cosa o no, no podía decir; pero el pasillo del Ministerio del Tiempo estaba rechingada de cambiado; la paredes de piedra oscura y mortecina de antes de agarrar puerta, de pronto se habían puesto blanqueadas y nuevitas y el rombo rojo aparecía por todos lados aclarando, no pudo evitar pensar, quién era el nuevo dueño.

Se cruzaron al llegar las escaleras a otra morocha joven, piel blanca, de ojazos suculentos y grandes, bien plantada, talle de agarrar y no soltar.

Isabel suspiró.

¿Por qué en aquella casa no había chavas feas, caray?

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó la gata.

* * *

Le había hecho la pregunta a ella, a Isabel.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, incapaz de decidir si ser Isabel o si ser Chavela. Linda o no, la muchacha podía traer problemas; la pregunta había sido hecha con alarma, pero en los ojazos había algo más.

Era una chispa de esperanza, carajo.

\- Venimos de Eurovisión -probó Isabel.

La morocha, alarmada, las empujó a las tres de nuevo dentro del pasillo y les tendió tres brazales con el símbolo del rombo, para que como ella se lo pusieran en el brazo.

\- Ya no existe Eurovisión -informó la gata-. Aprendedlo rápido u os descubrirán.

\- No puedo decir que me parezca mal -opinó Isabel-. Lo de Eurovisión, digo.

\- ¡Pues yo creo que es terrible! -abroncó De Las Heras-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres?

\- Alguien se ha hecho con el Ministerio y se han llevado a Salvador.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -gruñó Flores-. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

\- Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa -informó la morocha-. Me llamo Lola Mendieta. Ahora, ¿me podéis decir quién coño sois vosotras?

* * *

Lola Mendieta les platicó corto y al punto.

Al parecer un güey remalo y bien cabrón había venido del pasado y se había hecho con el control del Ministerio; lo poco que sabían era que se llamaba Roa y que, al parecer, planeaba cambios en toda la línea temporal sin que estuviera claro para qué. El judío al parecer sabía cosas; cosas de las que ni siquiera los mismos cachupes del Ministerio andaban informados.

\- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

\- Hemos tenido encontronazos con él antes -informó Mendieta-. Hace poco casi nos mata en Córdoba; antes de eso, descubrimos que estaba involucrado hasta en el 23-F. Teníamos que haber previsto que tramaba algo así.

\- ¿Del 23 qué? -se extrañó Flores.

Mendieta pareció morderse la lengua.

\- Da igual. Lo que importa es que hay que evitarlo y vamos cortos de patrullas: la mayoría se han cogido los días de Semana Santa y ahora forman parte de este mundo.

\- ¿Dónde está Salvador? -recordó Isabel tratando de borrar la imagen de "coger los días" que había aparecido en su mente.

\- No lo sé -admitió Mendieta-. Pude aparecer aquí después de escapar del siglo X y me encontré con esta locura. Estoy tratando de reunir a más agentes...

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Parece que Roa ha reclutado a un grupo de sabios a lo largo de la Historia: por eso ha conseguido cambiarla. Si evitamos que los reclute viajando atrás...

\- ¡Ah, no, no, no! -la interrumpió De Las Heras-. ¡Nosotras somos agentes de arte, cariño! ¡No estamos preparadas para algo así!

Lola Mendieta parpadeó perpleja. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, pasos por la escalera las avisaron de que alguien llegaba; como un relámpago, De Las Heras y Flores se abalanzaron contra una puerta para esconderse mientras que Mendieta la empujó a ella contra la de enfrente, apretándola en las sombras con su cuerpo.

Isabel levantó la vista y trató de que el embriagador perfume de la morenaza no la hiciera perder el sentido. Trató de no perder el control de sus manos y contó hasta diez. Y veinte.

Y bueno, treinta también.

Un penetrante olor a estiercol se acabó haciendo presente en el pasillo.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Mejor salir, pensó Isabel: no estaba segura de poder llegar a contar a cuarenta.

* * *

\- Irene Larra -la reconoció Vargas saliendo de su escondite-... No pasan los años por ti...

Irene mantuvo la pistola preparada al ver salir a Chavela de la sombra de una puerta del nivel doce; el brazalete del rombo en su brazo delataba de qué parte del cambio del Tiempo había salido. Al ver la pistola apuntándola, la mexicana levantó las manos y retrocedió lentamente hacia el interior del pasillo, sin darle la espalda.

\- ¿Chavela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era Chavela, pudo asimilar Irene. Con veinte años más desde lo de Acapulco, pero era ella. ¿La habría reclutado Roa? ¿Qué coño...?

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo -gruñó Chavela-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, güera? ¿Y qué pinche de cremas usas, cabrona? ¡Estás igual!

\- Trabajo aquí. Ahora vas a...

Irene sintió entonces el cañón en su espalda.

\- Dame la pistola, Irene -murmuró la voz de Lola tras ella.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Lola? ¡Creí que habías muerto en Córdoba!

Irene se dio la vuelta despacio. ¿Era ella? ¿Era su Lola? Con todo cambiado, era difícil saberlo.

\- ¡Vamos a calmarnos! -se oyó entonces la voz susurrante de Salvador al inicio del pasillo-. ¡No vaya a ser que estemos todos en el mismo bando! ¿Dónde la recluté Vargas? -preguntó mirando a Chavela-. ¿Puede decirme cuándo? Es importante. Es decir, si la recluté yo.

Irene echó un vistazo atrás.

Lola se había alejado de su espalda, pero no había bajado el arma. Delante de ella, Vargas pareció dudar en la respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo, a la izquierda, le pareció ver a dos figuras escondidas entre las sombras.

\- Dos días después del velorio de José Alfredo -contestó Chavela, gris-. Me sacó usted del remojo de tequila y me metió en un avión para España.

\- Les sugiero bajar las armas a todas -ordenó Salvador-. Creo que estamos del mismo lado. Pueden salir, De Las Heras y Flores. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Irene, aliviada al oír el seguro de nuevo en su sitio, bajó su propia pistola. Luego vio a Flores y a De Las Heras salir de su escondite lentamente.

\- Perdona que no te abrace -sonrió Lola, la nariz arrugada-. ¿Loarre?

\- Loarre -confirmó Irene-. Me alegra que estés viva. ¿Y Amelia?

\- No lo sé.

\- Por esta puerta -señaló Salvador-. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

La puerta llevaba a una casa perdida en un monte vasco.

Marieta agradeció que Irene Larra se quedara en la entrada del caserío, vigilando el verde y la bruma tras darse una ducha rápida; dentro, frente al hogar, la puerta que les había traído hasta allí trancada, Salvador las puso al día después de haber despachado a Lola Mendieta de vuelta al Ministerio. Al parecer, el asunto del tal Roa tenía bastante más miga y no porque Salvador supiera mucho más. Conocían de su existencia por un tal Leví, quien les había avisado de la existencia de un pergamino.

\- Sin ese pergamino creemos que nada de esto hubiera pasado -informó Salvador-. Por eso nos dirigíamos a por uno de sus fragmentos. Ha sido una suerte encontrarlas.

\- ¿Quiere usted que vayamos a por ese fragmento? -comprendió Marieta.

\- Nos vendría muy bien -explicó Salvador-. Nos evitan ir a Irene y a mi. Así podemos dirigir a más patrullas que aparezcan como ustedes. Este es un problema que no se arregla con el trabajo de sólo un grupo. Y somos pocos, muy pocos.

\- ¿A dónde está ese pinche fragmento? -intervino Vargas.

\- En Madrid. Finales del siglo X -explicó Salvador-. Leví se lo confió a un sabio llamado Maslama. Deben encontrarle y conseguirlo a cualquier precio. Sin él, es bastante probable que Roa no pueda ni siquiera iniciar sus planes.

\- Nosotras no estamos...

\- Estamos perfectamente preparadas -interrumpió Pepa a Marieta-. ¡Queremos ayudar! ¡Sólo díganos dónde buscar!

Marieta vio cómo Salvador asentía satisfecho ante el ánimo de Pepa; se la quedó mirando a ella, a Marieta, tras sus gafas de sol de color amarillo durante unos segundos.

\- De Las Heras... No se lo pediría si hubiese otra opción. Lo que hicieron el año pasado... No hay muchos agentes de campo que pudieran lograr lo que ustedes hicieron en una situación tan apurada. Tienen ustedes madera. Y esta situación es más que desesperada.

Marieta suspiró.

\- ¡Está bien! -murmuró-. ¡Pero nada de pistolas!

\- Adonde van, me temo que no hay de esas -sonrió Salvador. Luego miró a Vargas-. Chavela... Nos vendría bien su ayuda. Las patrullas suelen ser de tres.

Vargas interrumpió el transvase de tequila desde la botella saqueada de la licorera del caserío a su petaca de plata.

\- ¿No tendré que ir con Larra?

Salvador sonrió.

\- Con ella sólo colarse hasta vestuarios. Luego van por libre.

Vargas sonrió de vuelta.

\- Quiero el doble de lo que me ofreció -propuso-. O eso o nada.

El subsecretario tamborileó las yemas de los dedos de sus manos, antes de contestar.

\- Hecho -sentenció Salvador-. Irene, acompáneles de vuelta al Ministerio y consígales ropa. Yo tengo que reunirme con Ernesto. Luego acuda al punto de reunión.

Larra dejó la puerta del caserío y las acompañó de vuelta al Ministerio.

\- Vais a ir al siglo X -suspiró-. Alterar la Historia tan atrás es muy peligroso. ¡Tened mucho cuidado!

Pepa asintió seria y Marieta la imitó.

Vargas por su parte, tras cerrar la petaca, apuró el tequila que quedaba en la botella de un trago.

\- ¡Ah ya bájale, Larra! -gruñó-. ¡La pinche Edad Media! ¿Qué más? ¿Qué puede ir mal?


	4. C3: Buscando a Maslama desesperadamente

**Capítulo 3.- Buscando a Maslama desesperadamente**

Madrid. Finales del siglo X.

Cuando todo era campo y huertas.

Bueno, excepto la almudayna, y la medina y el barrio mozárabe.

* * *

" _La casa con patio es la que mejor se adaptaba tanto a las caracte-_

 _rísticas medias de la franja climática por la que se extendió el Islam,_

 _como a sus normas religiosas y sociales que exigían la permanencia de_

 _la mujer en la intimidad de la vivienda"_

 **La casa andalusí: un recorrido a través de su evolución**

 **Antonio Orihuela**

* * *

\- ¿Esto es la Edad Media? -suspiró Vargas-. Pues no más me recuerda un pueblo en carnaval...

En mitad de una callejuela de tierra y rodeada de paisanos del siglo X, Marieta se guardó la réplica. Con la ingente cantidad de licor que Vargas llevaba encima, si ya le parecía difícil que no se cayera desmayada, encontraba milagroso que fuese capaz de pronunciar siquiera palabras. En cualquier caso su tono de voz no había cambiado, ni sus modales, y por todo ello supuso que su estado natural era la borrachera; probablemente, para seguir funcionando como un ser humano más o menos normal, dependía de seguir tomando tequila.

Su opinión sobre el Madrid del siglo X, lo cierto era que no parecía muy desencaminada.

Acababan de salir del Ministerio embozadas y, lo que se habían encontrado tras la puerta del amacén de grano no era mucho más que eso: un pueblo. Humilde, pobre, maloliente y lleno de ratas y harapos. Madrid en aquellos años era musulmana y dentro de la muralla, donde habían aparecido, los arcos puntiguados, los turbantes y las babuchas, las barbas, los puestos y los acentos suaves de hombres y mujeres, le recordaron a Marieta un viaje que había hecho a Melilla hacía unos meses; solo que sin legionarios de pecho peludo, hachís o tabaco de contrabando.

Atardecía.

El olor del té en los puestos y lo que quedaba de hortalizas y verduras del día en el zoco, limpiaba la peste a persona que impregnaba el aire en los sitios más estrechos.

De Vargas, Marieta pasó a observar a Pepa bajo capa, embozo y velo; había resultado útil encontrar ropa discreta en los vestuarios: mejor pasar desapercibidas.

\- ¡Vargas! -murmuró con horror Marieta al verla a su lado-. ¡Quítese las gafas de sol inmediatamente!

Vargas obedeció a regañadientes sin molestarse en esconder el gesto delante de un guardia de largos y negros bigotes; éste les dedicó una mirada severa, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la cimitarra al cinto, al verlas pasar.

\- ¡Ya cálmese, De Las Heras! -mumuró-. ¡Camine como si fuera la dueña y ya nadie dirá nada!

Salieron de la almudayna por la puerta de la Vega.

Al otro lado de la muralla, en la medina, se dirigieron al sur en dirección al barrio mozárabe. Pepa apreció que fuera de los muros podían encontrarse bastantes menos soldados.

\- Algo pasa -observó Pepa-. Mucha vigilancia dentro y poca fuera.

\- Quizás hayamos llegado en día de mercado -opinó Marieta.

\- Habrá que preguntar en el barrio cristiano -apuntó Vargas.

Marieta asintió.

* * *

Pepa bajó la guardia al ver alejarse a los dos hombres que se las habían quedado mirando _alobaos_ más borrachos que una tina.

Sonrió y aliviada apartó la mano de la pistola bajo la capa; luego volvió a prealerta para descansar los sentidos un poco.

Tras la almudayna y dejada también la medina atrás, el barrio mozárabe -el cristiano-, era más apestoso y deprimente. Más mí contrapunto a la pobreza, además de callejuelas llenas de pis y ratas, las casas separadas y humildes solían disponer de pequeños huertos que más allá de lo que sería la calle Segovia en un futuro, se extendían hasta el Manzanares (abajo, muy abajo de la cuesta) en cientos de pequeños canales de irrigación. La casa de Maslama se suponía que estaba por allí cerca y, aunque aquel Madrid no era para nada grande, costaba orientarse con todas las calles y las casas tan cambiadas.

Al cabo, con aun luz en el cielo, encontraron la casa de Maslama según informó Salvador: en donde casi mil años después se hallaría el Ministerio del Tiempo.

Marieta llamó a la puerta varias veces, antes de que la cara de quien Pepa supuso era un criado apareciera en ella tras un ventanuco de madera.

\- ¿Qué querere? -dijo sieso.

\- Buscamos al gran sabio Maslama -sonrió Marieta-. ¡Hablar con él queremos sobre...

\- El amo non estare, ramera -gruñó más allá de la pérdida de modales-. ¡Y aunque estuviere, non acostumbrare a tratare con mierda como vosotras!

Marieta se quedó muda durante unos segundos, _carapapa_ por el acento y los modales. Pepa iba a intervenir, pero entones Vargas se asomó a la mira y antes de que el sirviente pudiese apartar la cara, le metió la punta de una gumía por la nariz, sin andarse con _chuminás_.

\- ¡A quién llama güilas, pendejo! -resopló con fiereza-. ¡Si quiere conservar nariz, primero nos deja pasar y luego nos dice dónde está el pájaro! Mire que hemos tenido largo camino, y no aguantamos malos modos ni en el mirar, ¿entiende?

Tras unas respiraciones de miedo en los ojos del sirviente, finalmente dio su brazo a torcer y se oyó el lento 'clac' de varias cerraduras. Al abrir la puerta y en cuanto Vargas apartó la hoja, trató de volver a cerrarla.

Lamentablemente para él, Pepa abrió paso con el hombro y Marieta la siguió, pudiendo colarse a empujones mientras Vargas, a base de patadas y tacos, lograba también hacerse hueco.

\- ¡Pinche moro! ¡Aparta, güevón!

\- ¡Forade putas!

\- ¿A quién llamas puta, pinche pendejo?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo una voz de mujer desde el patio de la casa.

* * *

El sirviente fue al lado de la mujer, una daga desenfundada y la otra mano en la nariz, y quedó cerca de ella listo para protegerla. Marieta trató de calmar el ambiente y se quitó velo y embozo, para que pudieran verla.

\- Deseamos ver a Maslama -informó aun resoplando por el esfuerzo y los empujones-. Quede la señora de la casa tranquila. No le queremos mal ni a usted ni al señor Maslama.

La mujer tardó en contestar; las miraba con sorpresa y desconfianza, con una niña de negrísimos rizos en los brazos.

\- ¡Chocho! -murmuró Pepa a su lado-. ¿Te has fijado? ¡Es el patio del Ministerio!

Pepa tenía razón. Al estilo de lo que le pareció el patio de una casa sevillana, lleno de colores de geranios, rosas, azucenas, azahar y flores silvestres en macetas por paredes y suelos, el pozo en el centro anunciaba lo que sería el futuro claustro.

Todo parecía más pequeño y arrebatado.

Más íntimo.

Pero lo era: aquel era el Ministerio en el pasado.

\- Muchos quieren ver al amo -contestó la mujer por fin. Lo que Marieta había tomado por moreno, descubrió que era raza. Con el pequeño en sus brazos compartía además unos espesos y hermosos rizos que escapaban de su cabeza en todas direcciones-. Mas non estare -añadió la mujer-. Natal es del cadí. Grande festa es en la villa. Non sé e cuando tornare. Días pudiere llevare.

\- Mire linda morocha -saltó Vargas-... Si nos dice dónde está, vamos a buscarle. Andamos un poco apuradas y es cosa de...

Marieta le dio un codazo a Vargas para que cerrara la boca, al tiempo que Pepa se decidió a salir del embozo y el velo y trató de ser más diplomática.

\- Tiene que ayudarnos, señora -intentó Pepa-. Que encontremos al sabio es de la mayor importancia. Le fue confiado un objeto de gran poder que debemos recuperar. Puede haber incluso peligro para él, si acaso quisiera conservarlo.

Si por las palabras o por verla, Marieta no supo, pero sirviente y señora se quedaron embobados observando a Pepa.

\- _Maktub_ -dijo la señora, la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

\- ¿Que está en el Maktub? -se extrañó Vargas-. ¿Qué carajo es eso, rizos?

La señora de la casa dejó al bebé en brazos del sirviente y con unas palabras en árabe le mandó dentro. Anochecía de repente en el patio, las penumbras cubriendo las flores y la temperatura del aire bajando a un agradable fresco de primavera. Cuando sirviente y niño se hubieron marchado, la señora se acercó con paso ceremonioso a Pepa y extendió una mano para tocar su cabello y su rostro.

\- ' _Maktub_ ' quere decir que escrito está -explicó-. Mío nombre es Fatima. El amo Maslama vio la llegada de la muchacha de cabello de oro hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quiere decir usted, señora? -pudo preguntar Pepa, confusa.

\- Ayudaros debo. Debo llevaros ante él, para que el destino se cumpla.

* * *

Pepa volvió a estudiar a la negra de rizos delante del té que les trajo el criado.

Era hermosa. Mucho. De rasgos muy finos, probablemente era mestiza y su acento al hablar aquel castellano antiguo, estaba lleno de susurros árabes y de una elegancia tranquila.

Vargas, a su lado, trataba de ocultar miradas al kaftán abierto en los hombros mientras que Marieta, más práctica, tenía un ojo puesto en el criado de la nariz vendada. Habían visto de reojo al menos tres sirvientes más en la casa. Ninguno, excepto el criado de la puerta, parecía una amenaza.

Además, todos por algún motivo rehuían el patio.

"Que el destino se cumpla", había dicho la señora de la casa.

Pepa se olía changüai.

Eso del destino era cuento de gitanas de las malas. El té, por contra, olía a menta fresca; por aquello de la desconfianza, una vez lo hubo probado la tal Fatima (que no Fátima), descubrió que la menta estaba más que sabrosa: trampa o no, la morena se esforzaba por ser buena anfitriona.

\- Del mismo modo que el amo supo de la llegada del _dhimmi_ que le confió lo que buscáis, supo de la vuestra -explicó-. Ordenó que el día que apareciere cristiana de dorados cabellos, debíamosla ayudar.

La muchacha de cabellos de oro era ella, claro. De ahí el cambio de actitud, al verla.

\- ¿Y cómo puede usted ayudarnos? -preguntó Marieta.

\- El amo viole premura en las estrellas. ¿Sí? Non podréis esperar que retorne del alcázar. Puede tardar días. A su encuentro debéis marchar.

Pepa suspiró. Irene Larra habia mencionado que tenían menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar el fragmento del pergamino y volver. Algo de bulla sí había, sí.

\- A su encuentro iremos -aceptó Pepa-. ¿Dónde?

\- Debéis acudir al banquete del cadí -propuso la rizos-. Allí hallaréis a Maslama. Lo que buscáis, lo lleva consigo.

Pepa observó de reojo cómo tras un sorbo, Vargas le echaba un chorro de tequila a su cuenco de té.

\- ¿Un alcázar? Eso es un pinche castillo, ¿no? ¿Cómo espera usted que entremos, doña? -gruñó Vargas-. No se ofenda, morocha, pero esos guardas que hemos visto tras la muralla no parecen jot... Quiero decir... No parecen hombres con los que se pueda bromear.

\- Gracias -murmuró Marieta.

\- Hago lo que puedo, De Las Heras -contestó la otra con el lado de la boca.

La señora de la casa dio un largo sorbo a su té, antes de hablar.

\- En el natal del cadí, es costumbre facer presentes -informó-. Los guardias non opondrán a emisario oferendo esclavas.

Pepa evaluó la mirada penetrante de Fatima sobre ella y sorbió el té, aguantando sus profundos ojos pardos.

Esclavas, comprendió.

Ahí estaba el changüai.


	5. C4: Bulería Andalusí

**Capítulo 4.- Bulería Andalusí**

Madrid o Mayrit. Finales del siglo X.

Noche de cumple del cadí.

Camino del alcázar árabe.

(donde ahora está más o menos la catedral de la Almudena y el Palacio Real)

* * *

" _Fuera del círculo, numéricamente muy limitado, del poder_

 _político y sus allegados (los contertulios del príncipe, es decir, altos_

 _funcionarios, literatos, poetas, cantores, músicos ... ), ¿de quiénes más se_

 _tiene constancia que infringían la legislación islámica acerca de las_

 _bebidas alcohólicas en al-Ándalus?"_

 **EN LOS MÁRGENES DE LA LEY:**

 **EL CONSUMO DE ALCOHOL EN AL-ÁNDALUS**

 **Manuela Marín**

* * *

La señora Fatima las acompañó, por la noche, en dirección a la puerta del alcázar. Tras ellas cuatro, el sirviente de la nariz vendada movía un farol de un lado a otro, inquieto, a la espera de ver amenazas en las sombras de las calles de adoquín y tierra.

Pero no las había.

Si bien parecía haber actividad dentro de lo que Pepa supuso podían ser cafetines en los sótanos de algunas casas, en la almudayna los ruidos y las luces sólo parecían provenir del alcázar. Era un edificio de tres separadas y altas plantas, amurallado, con cuatro enormes torres y almacenes y cuadras alrededor. Desde luego nada como el Palacio Real, en el futuro, pero sí que destacaba entre la humildad de los casones de alrededor.

Fatima cambió monedas y algunas palabras en árabe con un guardia, que al poco las dejó pasar al recinto principal, hasta una puerta lateral.

Pepa notó en la parte de atrás de la nuca, otra vez, la incómoda sensación de que estaban en manos de aquella desonocida; como compartiendo su inquietud, Vargas se acercó con el aliento apestando a tequila.

\- ¿Están seguras doñas? -mumuró-. Miren que las que se rifan aquí la piel son ustedes.

\- No nos queda otra -gruñó Marieta-. Además, todo lo que nos ha contado cuadra con lo que hemos visto. Los guardas están por la fiesta de cumpleaños del cadí. Y si Maslama es una personalidad, como parece, es probable que ande en la fiesta.

Pepa asintió.

El plan era que Vargas fingiese traer presentes, ellas, de un noble castellano. Ser esclavas durante un rato les daría acceso al banquete y una vez allí, podrían localizar a Maslama, explicarle la cuestión y lograr salir del alcázar con el fragmento del pergamino. Fatima aseguraba que, como ella, Maslama las reconocería y que lo difícil no era salir por la noche sin ser vistas entre la confusión y el jaleo de las festividades, sino poder entrar sin haber sido invitadas.

Si no se complicaba, todo perita. Si no se complicaba.

Llegaron por fin al guarda de la puerta lateral.

Tras el habitual intercambio de palabras en árabe y unos dinares, el soldado se dirigió a Vargas.

\- Llevare cristianas al cadí conmigo -anunció-. Síguesme.

Pepa quiso volver la vista para ver cómo la tal Fatima quedaba en la puerta.

Algo en sus ojos, a la luz de la antorchas, gritaba changüai.

\- Como nos la hayas jugado morena -mumuró bajo el embozo-, por la Virgen de la Victoria que te descarmeno.

* * *

Los pasillos del alcázar eran un ir y venir de sirvientes, especialmente a partir de la segunda planta del edificio principal. Lo que a la entrada eran guardas fieros y silenciosos, dentro todo era una sucesión de muchachas en busca de más copas, o de jarras, o de viandas para lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo en la planta superior. Una puerta llamó la atención de Marieta al alcanzar el tercer piso: al final de un largo corredor, dos negros tan enormes como gordos, parecían ajenos a la algarabía y guardaban, silenciosos y serios, un portón con más hierro que tablones.

\- Por aquí.

Marieta vio cómo Vargas echaba un último y larguísimo trago de tequila mientras eran guiadas al banquete. ¿Por qué me hube de meter en esta chingada?, murmuraba una y otra vez.

\- ¡Tranquila, Vargas! ¡Es sólo anunciarnos y apartarse!

\- ¡Lo mío no es interpretar, De Las Heras! -gruñó la otra, nerviosísima-. ¡Y pues tengo pinche mal presentimiento sobre esto!

El guarda abrió por fin la puerta de un gran salón y le siguieron hasta el centro de la estancia.

No había mesas.

Lo primero que llamó la atención a Marieta fue que todos los hombres estaban sentados o reclinadados sobre cojines y almohadas en el suelo; lo hacían en torno a un espacio central, en forma de 'U', por donde circulaban con orden y presteza varias docenas de sirvientes ofreciendo manjares en brillantes vajillas de metal bruñido. Todo alrededor eran tapices, alfombras y decoraciones que en su simpleza mostraban bordados de vivos colores y complicados motivos geométricos.

El ambiente era irrespirable a pesar de que las contraventanas en arabesco de la sala estaban abiertas de par en par; la culpa la tenían la multitud de cachimbas que estaban distribuidas entre el casi centenar de comensales. Comensales que no dudaban en meter dedos anillados y barbas grasientas en piezas de caza y frutas que la legión de sirvientes ponía a su alcance.

La música.

La música apenas se oía entre las carcajadas de los hombres y su incansable cháchara. Era una sucesión lenta de percusiones en pequeños timbales y algo que a Marieta le pareció una guitarra y que comprobó salía de un instrumento tosco y que manipulaban dos sirvientes, al fondo de la sala. El ritmo... La música era árabe y acompasada... El ritmo era muy lento pero le recordaba a algo...

A algo familiar...

Marieta logró calmar el pánico que le entró cuando los murmullos bajaron en intensidad al plantarse el guarda con ellas tres en el centro de la sala.

Para hacerse oír el soldado, soltó a pleno grito unas palabras en árabe. El que debía ser el cadí, un hombre mayor y con sobrepeso, sonrió y se limpió las manos en un trapo, para luego asentir.

\- Presentare a las esclavas ahora -ordenó el guarda a Vargas.

Vargas carraspeó e imitando al otro alzó la voz por encima del murmullo.

\- ¡Para el gran cadí de Mayrit y para mayor gloria de nuestro señor Almanzor! ¡Por su natal, el duque del Yucatán le obsequia con dos hermosas esclavas!

* * *

Fatima había asegurado que las esclavas ofrecidas como regalo permanecían con el cadí en el banquete. La idea era localizar en él a Maslama y escapar con el pergamino lo antes posible. Sin embargo, Marieta al mirar a su alrededor comenzó a temer que la señora de la casa de Maslama las había engañado como a pánfilas: no había más esclavas en la sala que las que llevaban viandas y, por la reacción general, comprendió que el trámite no iba a ser como habían planeado.

El leve murmullo de la sala se fue desvaneciendo atentos los invitados a la ofrenda.

El cadí rió, complacido. Marieta pudo observar por sus mejillas sonrosadas que no parecía de los hombres que rechazara un buen vino; ser el jefe del cotarro, supuso con un miedo creciente, tendría sus ventajas con respecto a preceptos religiosos.

\- Orgullosos cristianos que ni en el mío aniversario oíreles fablar la llengua del profeta -pudo decir tras unas sinceras risas, acompañado del resto de audiencia-. Mol tapadas aquesas muchachas son con el calor que face -indicó con unas palmadas-. Desnudallas. Vellas quiero.

Marieta intercambió una mirada de alarma con Pepa.

Afortunadamente Vargas, estuvo al quite.

\- ¡Pues qué pinche insulto es al duque que su regalo al cadí, y solo al cadí, sea compartido con todos! -improvisó firme tras un leve tartamudeo. Luego se acercó a ellas y les quitó el velo, pero nada más-. ¡Contemplen su belleza y que únicamente el cadí disfrute lo que a él le regala mi amo!

El contrarío del viejo cesó en cuanto puso sus ojos en Pepa.

Marieta ya había visto esa mirada cien veces; sobre ella misma, en otras muchas, pero en Pepa sobretodo, en cada fiesta, en cada sesión de fotos, en cada actuación. Sintió alivio, egoísta y culpable alivio, al no sentir aquella mirada sobre ella.

\- ¿Ónde dís que es aquese duque el amo vuestro?

\- Pinche relejos, señoría.

\- Sabed que en el mío aniversario -expuso divertido el cadí-, un hombre compartir ha sus dones con los suyos amigos -completó para carcajada general de los presentes-. ¿Et cómo podré partir pues la belleza de aquestas esclavas, si non contemplarelas?

Marieta recordó de pronto de qué le sonaba la música que lejos de interrumpirse, con el silencio y la tensión, parecía haberse hecho más presente.

\- ¡Niña! -gritó Marieta-. ¡Son más lentas, pero son bulerías!

\- ¡Dame palmas! -asintió Pepa, comprendiendo.

Marieta se las dio, y antes de que uno de los guardias se acercara para arrancarles las capas, Pepa se dejó la garganta en los primeros versos.

 _Esta niña es más bonita,_

 _que la corona que lleva_

 _la Virgen de Santa Rita,_

 _que la corona que lleva_

 _la Virgen de Santa Rita._

El guarda se detuvo, sorprendido, y los pocos murmullos que quedaban en el salón cesaron. Sólo la melodía, nadie había ordenado detenerse a los músicos, siguió acompañando las palmas y la garganta de Pepa, hipnótica. Ya no era una niña y su voz se había vuelto más grave con los años, más fuerte.

La magia que le salía al ponerse al cante, seguía intacta.

 _Que se detenga un momento_

 _y que no doblen las campanas,_

 _ay, las campanas._

 _Que no doblen las campanas,_

 _que no doblen las campanas._

Pepa se fue a los músicos, porque parecía que iban a detenerse y comenzó a bailar a su lado, pidiéndoles con la mirada que no pararan, que no pararan.

Por favor, que no pararan.

Lo que hacía Pepa no lo hacía nadie, suspiró Marieta, sin dejar de marcar ritmo con las palmas.

\- ¡Vámonos niña! ¡Vámonos!

Conseguía sacar la bulería más lenta y la acoplaba al ritmo de los instrumentos árabes, sin perder compás. Y todos, sirvientes y señores, hombres y mujeres, quedaban embrujados por su arte. "La que es perica, donde quiera es verde", oyó que rezongaba aliviada Vargas cuando pasó a su lado.

 _Creía que era la reina_

 _y era una pobre gitana,_

 _creía que era la reina_

 _y era una pobre gitana._

Al acabar el último verso, tocó el hombro del músico de los tambores y la música, con ella, se detuvo.

El cadí, ensimismado, fue el primero en dar palmas agradado, siguiéndole los demás.

Cuando pararon, Marieta pudo comprobar cómo Vargas volvía a respirar.

\- Acepto los presentes del tuyo sennor -anunció el cadí, levantándose pesadamente y acariciando al llegar a ella la mejilla de Pepa-. Acompañarás a la sakaliva al mío harén -ordenó mirando a Vargas-. A la otra -añadió señalando a Marieta-, llevalla a las cocinas.

Vargas, sorprendida y confusa, acertó a intercambiar una mirada de alarma con Marieta.

\- ¿No desea que las esclavas les acompañen en el banquete? -acertó a decir-. Pues podrán cantar y bailar para el cadí...

\- Cantarán un otro día.

\- ¿Pues... Qué he de decirle al duque del Yucatán? -pudo continuar improvisando torpemente al ver que no lograba detener nada-. ¿Le gustaron a su señoría los presentes?

El cadí suspiró, molesto.

\- Aun non sé -admitió-. Mannana, cuando faya probado belleza, dareos mensaje. Hasta entonces -sonrió forzadamente-, sos llibre de permanecer en mía casa, como invitada.

Marieta sintió el agarre de un guarda en su brazo, guiándola fuera.

Pepa le dedicó una mirada seria, al quedar con Vargas. "Tranquila", decía. "Todo saldrá bien"

Marieta se guardó un taco. El plan se había ido a la mierda.

Tocaba improvisar.


	6. C5: Harem

**Capítulo 5.- Harem**

Madrid, siglo X.

Alcázar. Fiesta del cumple del cadí.

* * *

" _Even so, however, the purpose of female slavery in the 'Abbasid and Andalusian empires_

 _was not exclusively sexual._

 _As Miller notes, 'Harems in fact housed wives,_

 _concubines, children, female dependents, and slave servants,_

 _and in large numbers they enhanced the status of the male owners..._

 _Only the most favored of the females imported became concubines_

 _in the modern sense of regular sexual partners.' "_

 **Embodying the Empire: Singing Slave Girls in Medieval Islamicate Historiography**

 **Simone Prince-Eichner**

* * *

\- ¡Ya se nos cayó el chahuistle! -murmuró Vargas enfurecida por el corredor, de camino al harén.

Pepa trató de pensar con calma. Ella aun tenía tiempo para poder idear algo, pero dudaba de que la pobre Marieta tuviera tanto; estar separadas y en aquellas condiciones además de no ser seguro complicaba la misión.

Afortunadamente Vargas gracias a la invitación del cadí, tenía libertad de movimiento.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡Cálmese y escúcheme con atención! -susurró Pepa-. ¡Creo que le he visto!

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡A Maslama!

Les interrumpió el guardia quien, delante de la puerta de hierro y madera, intercambió unas palabras con sus dos enormes protectores; sin mediar más palabra y sin hacer caso de sus protestas, palparon pechos y entrepierna de Vargas con expresión neutra y profesional.

\- ¡Qué carajo hacen, hijos de la gran chingada!

\- Comprobaren non sos varón -gruñó el guardia-. La vida en ello les va. Mirare todo como debido es y luego vos salir. Sólo mujeres dentro. Sólo esposas quedan.

Entonces les abrieron la puerta y las hicieron pasar al harén.

Pepa había esperado más lujos, pero no los encontró; al cadí le gustaba la buena vida, al parecer, si bien y desde luego no era un sultán de Arabia. Un gigantesco colchón sobre una tarima en el suelo acabada en dosel, era prácticamente el único mueble (por decir algo) de la enorme estancia, la cual mediante cortinas de cuentas y lienzos estaba dividida en pequeñas zonas que las muchachas de dentro parecían usar como espacios privados; cojines y recias alfombras cubrían suelos y paredes y como afuera, en la sala del banquete, algunas cachimbas llenaban el aire de una neblina húmeda y mareante.

Las miradas de las que debían ser las esposas del cadí fueron casi todas neutras al verlas; varias con curiosidad, varias con desinterés. La de Vargas, del desagrado y enfado por el manoseo, había pasado a una expresión de incredulidad y...

… Sí. Era decididamente lujuria.

\- Órale... -pudo mumurar.

El guarda quedó fuera unos momentos. Había que echar bulla.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡Céntrese! -pudo mumurar Pepa-. ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Cuando salga de aquí, debe buscar a Marieta y ayudarla! ¡Yo aquí estoy segura!

\- ¿Quién habló de salir de aquí, zarca? ¡Cuando abra el soldado le digo que me quedo acá o que no hay trato!

\- ¡Vargas! ¡La misión! -trató de hacerle recordar Pepa-. ¡Marieta está sola y puede estar en peligro!

El rostro de Vargas sufrió varios parpadeos antes de volver en sí.

Pepa, temiendo que de un momento a otro se la llevaran, se sacó el arma de debajo de la capa y se la puso en la mano; ella no la necesitaría y en cuanto la prepararan para el cadí, iba a tener que contestar a muchas preguntas incómodas si la veían con ella al cinto.

\- ¡Qué carajo es esto! -gruñó, logrando apartar la mirada de una sonriente joven mal envuelta en vaporosos lienzos.

\- Es una Walther PPK, la de casquillo de calibre 32 ACP -informó Pepa-, con 7 balas en el cargador y una en la recámara. Recuerde el número, porque no tenemos más. Fue el regalo de un amigo. Ahora se la va a llevar usted y va a vigilar a Marieta. Y cuando la sepa segura, van a encontrar las dos a Maslama y pedirle el fragmento de pergamino para que podamos escapar de aquí.

\- ¿Está loca Flores? -pudo razonar Vargas-. ¡A quien se van a coger es a usted!

Pepa suspiró aliviada al comprobar que podía hacer pensar con claridad a su compañera de patrulla.

\- Soy del cadí, del viejo, ¿no lo entiende? -trató de hacerle ver-. Dentro de un par de horas estará tan borracho que si se pasa por aquí sólo acertará a dormirse-. ¡No estoy segura de que Marieta tenga tanto tiempo! Ahora atienda: creo que sé quién es Maslama.

Una vez Pepa le contó lo que había visto en la sala del banquete, la puerta del harén volvió a abrirse y sin tiempo para despedirse, los eunucos sacaron a Vargas de allí.

\- ¿Conforme? -preguntó el guardia.

\- Padrísimo -oyó que contestaba Vargas-. Esperaré abajo el mensaje del cadí. Pues... ¿Tienen ustedes algo más hombrón que el vino, por cierto?

Luego, la puerta se cerró.

Pepa quedó sola entre la media docena de muchachas que se aseaban y preparaban por si eran las elegidas aquella noche; suspiró y deseó tener razón en la capacidad del cadí para soportar los excesos. No dudó, por el contrario, en que Vargas y Marieta tendrían más suerte y sabrían encontrar a Maslama.

Era, no pudo evitar pensar con una extraña sensación en el pecho, el moro más guapo que Pepa había visto en su vida.

* * *

Uno de los sirvientes de más edad no tardó ni diez minutos en arrinconar a Marieta en la alacena de las cocinas.

Cuando la iban a poner a traer cubos de agua del pozo para la fregaza, el hombre llamó su atención para que entre la marabunta de lacayos que servían el banquete le acompañara a sacar tortas; cuando aturdida por el cambio de planes y tratando de pensar en cómo ayudar a Pepa se encontró con que cerraba la alacena tras él con llave, Marieta comprendió demasiado tarde que no sólo Pepa iba a necesitar ayuda.

\- ¡Qué hace! ¡Soy del cadí! -acertó a pronunciar cuando a la luz de la lámpara de aceite vio al mayordomo desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Tras unas palabras en árabe que no entendió, el sirviente se dignó en hablar en cristiano.

\- ¡Tú callada y quieta! ¡O faré azotar tí! ¡Yo mando aquí!

Marieta retrocedió hasta los estantes de barro, la zozobra recorriéndola. Buscó algo para golpearle, algo para apartárselo, pero sólo encontró tortas y enormes panes de hogaza; sin darle tiempo para nada más, se abalanzó a por ella y la empujó hasta inmovilizarla, comenzando a levantarle el kaftán.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto hijo de puta!

Marieta sacó fuerzas para soltarle un guantazo.

El otro se retiró, perplejo unos segundos por la bofetada. Luego murmuró algo en árabe y con el puño cerrado le dio dos golpes a Marieta; el primero en el estómago, que la dejó sin aire y el segundo en el ojo derecho, que la tiró aturdida por el suelo.

Quemaba. El golpe quemaba. Sintió la sangre en su ceja comenzar a manar mientras el mayordomo la llevaba contra un mueble y la doblaba, la cara contra una mesa, las caderas arriba.

\- ¡Sos aquí porque el cadí non te querer! -se dignó en explicar mientras peleaba por subirle la ropa-. ¡Ya ganaste azotes! ¡Quieta o serán doble!

Marieta acertó a pararle, revolviéndose y manoteando y entorpeciéndole, cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de su atacante. Gritó una maldición en árabe.

Más golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Non ahora! -rugió.

\- ¡Pues si 'non ahora' cuándo, carajo! -gritó Vargas del otro lado-. ¡Dónde está en esta casa el pinche licor!

Marieta notó que el aire volvía a entrarle en el pecho.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡Ayuda!

El estampido de un disparo hizo saltar la cerradura de forja y de una patada Vargas acabó de abrir la alacena, una pistola humeante en la mano.

\- ¡Mas qué...! -acertó a decir el sirviente.

Marieta pudo alzarse y bajarse el kaftán, apartándose de su agresor. Vargas, en la mano aun el arma sin esconderla, les miró de hito en hito para luego fijarse en él con fiereza.

\- ¡El licor, pendejón! ¿Dónde lo guardan? ¡Licor! -gritó-. ¡Y no pinche vino!

Sin molestarse en cubrirse de cintura para abajo, el otro fue hacia Vargas a soltarle un manotazo con el revés de la mano, lo que Vargas interrumpió con un culatazo de pistola en la sien que le dejó aparatosamente sin sentido.

Varios sirvientes se asomaron a la alacena, sorprendidos y alarmados.

Vargas escondió rápidamente el arma.

\- ¡Dónde están los modales en esta casa con los invitados! -rugió-. ¡Al próximo que me traiga vino, le pongo a dormir como a este!

* * *

Varias sirvientas trataron de reanimar al herido a base de cubos de agua en el patio, mientras ofrecían a Isabel una linda jarrita de lo que parecía aguardiente dulce.

\- ¡Agh! No es tequila, pero valdrá para alargarlo -dijo echando un trago. Luego observó a la güera. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ceja comenzaba a hinchársele del golpe. Viviría-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

A De Las Heras le iba a salir un buen chichón, pero por el pinche enojo del mayordomo, además del susto, parecía todo el daño que iba a sufrir del lance. Asintió la muchacha, recuperándose de la aturdidera.

\- ¿De dónde ha sacado el arma?

\- Flores me la dio -aclaró-. Me dijo que la fuera a buscar porque la creía en peligro. No andaba errada.

\- ¡Pepa está loca por traerse un arma! ¡Además, la que corre peligro es ella! ¡Debió quedarse con ella en el harén!

\- ¡Ya bájele madre! -trató de tranquizarla-. Aun tiene un rato, y de tener que cogerse a alguien, mejor al viejo que poca guerra dará. No me mire así -gruñó-. Flores ordenó misión: dijo que sabía quién era el pinche Maslama. No más me ordenó encontrarle. ¿Seguimos con el plan o no?

De Las Heras agarró un lienzo, callando al pasar un sirviente cerca; luego empezó a secarse la sangre de la ceja.

Habría como tres docenas de esclavos y sirvientes en las cocinas en constante de acá para allá. Algunos, tras el ruido del disparo y el acontecimiento de ver a un mayordomo sin sentido, se habían limitado a murmurar. Una perra mayor y malencarada, que parecía al mando de los demás pinches esclavos, se había ido a mamar a otra parte en cuanto Isabel explicó que era invitada del cadí y que chingue a su madre, señora.

Váyase a güevear por allá.

\- Está bien -gruñó De Las Heras-. Seguimos. Maslama, pergamino y luego Pepa, por ese orden. ¿Quién dijo que era? ¿Dijo que le reconoció?

\- Dijo que estaba arriba. El güey alto de ojos claros. Mientras cantaba le vio cerca de los músicos -explicó-. Al parecer, en la chilaba lleva bordados de oro con la forma de relojes de arena.

\- ¿Y por qué sabe...?

\- La Fatima -suspiró Isabel-. La pinche Rizos tenía bordados iguales.

De Las Heras asintió y arrebató una bandeja a una de las siervas que iban a subir a la fiesta.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Quédese aquí! -ordenó-. El cadí la invitó a la casa, no a la fiesta. ¡No más tiros y no más líos! ¡Y vaya pensando en cómo sacamos a Pepa de allí arriba mientras encuentro a Maslama!

\- Órale. A sus órdenes, güera.

Isabel sonrió tras otro trago de aguardiente dulce mientras la veía marchar con el susto aun metido en el cuerpo. Hermosa, reloca y nada blanda. Otras con su edad se hubieran pasado el resto de la noche llorando; supuso que las muchachas del Ministerio estarían hechas de otra pasta.

Suspiró.

Tantas emociones de repente, encontraba sorprendida que la habían puesto de buen humor.

A ver las órdenes... ¡Ah, sí! Sacar a la pinche Flores del harén.

\- ¿Dónde dejaron al verga inquieta? -preguntó a varios sirvientes que se la quedaron mirando con cara de torpes-. ¡Apúrense! ¡No tengo toda la noche!


	7. C6: Hammam

**Capítulo 6.- Hammam**

Madrid, siglo X.

Pasillos y cocinas del alcázar.

* * *

" _The Garmabeh (garm, "warm") + (âb, "water") is heated by circulating hot air_

 _and water throughout the building._

 _The Vorodi (the entrance) of the hammam is comprised of a portico,_

 _an old structure laid down underneath_

 _the new layers and the entrance stairway,_

 _with eleven steps that connect it to the corridor."_

 **The Restoration and Revitalization of Tehran's Qibla Hammam**

 **Simin Soleymani**

* * *

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante su petición, dos lindas moras acabaron por llevar a Isabel al patio; allí, entre antorchas y oscuridad, el mayordomo se recuperaba del culatazo en la cabeza. Un soldado de guardia andaba con él, platicando cosas árabes.

Isabel le reconoció como el güey que la había acompañado al harén con Flores.

Pinche pequeño alcázar. Mejor.

\- Teneos -ordenó al verla llegar.

Isabel apoyó una mano en la cadera sin bajar la mirada. Luego empinó el codo con su jarrita de aguardiente. Apagó, gracias a aquel licor dulzón y mentolado, las ganas de volver a las cocinas y quitarse de rifas: tocaba ser pinche Chavela, concluyó, y la pinche Chavela no andaba escondida; mejor ser cabrona, en resumen, antes de que los pendejones la traten a una como esclava.

Y aquello además, tuvo que admitir, era rechingada de divertido.

\- ¿Pues qué? Acá el pinche siervo me sirvió mal -aclaró desafiante-. ¿Soy invitada o no?

El guarda se la quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer; el güey había estado presente durante la entrega de esclavas y aunque era mujer, supuso Chavela, la hospitalidad del cadí era la hospitalidad del cadí.

\- Lo sos -aceptó finalmente a regañadientes.

\- ¡Pues déjeme platicar con él, compadre! -sonrió-. ¡Acá paz y después gloria! ¡Hubo malentendido, no más! Hablo con el güey para calmarnos y todos felices, ¿sí?

El soldado torció la boca, pero acabó por aceptar regresándose a su puesto. Chavela puso sus ojos en el pinche milhombres coge chavas, aturdido aun por el golpe pero con ojos de querer verla morir estrangulada.

\- ¡Ay, ya bájale güey! -sonrió-. Mira que si me haces algo, yo no soy esclava. ¿Qué dirá el cadí cuando se entere de que la pinche emisaria del duque del Yucatán ha sido ofendida por un sirviente?

\- ¡Non fablo con muyeres!

\- ¡Pero sí que te las coges sin su permiso, putito! ¡Non fabla con muyeres! -imitó burlona-. Pues es una pena porque por aquí -sonrió Chavela sacándose la pistola de la espalda y empuñándola como un martillo-, solo estás tú, yo y el pinche señor Walther. ¿Quieres que fable el pinche señor Walther, putito?

El otro, se sacudió el agua de la cabeza al negarse, sin levantarse aun del suelo.

\- Disme muyer -aceptó, vencido, rehuyendo sus ojos.

Chavela sonrió.

\- Un hombre que busca esclavas -continuó cómplice-, es hombre con... Apetitos... Un hombre con apetitos, y listo como parece usted, es hombre que encuentra caminos para las puertas cerradas.

El otro hizo ademán de no entender.

\- ¡Ay! -suspiró Chavela-. ¡Pinches machos! ¡Ya todo hay que explicarlo! -Enarboló la pistola con la culata por delante y trató de sonar amenazadora sin elevar demasiado la voz-. ¡El harén, pendejo! ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo por dónde espías a las morras del cadí para meneártela o te juro por Alá que te muelo a culatazos!

* * *

Pepa comprendió la tranquilidad de las esposas del cadí al olisquear la boquilla de una de las cachimbas de barro; reconoció el fuerte y mareante aroma que durante algún que otro recital había podido percibir en camerinos y entre bambalinas; nunca entonces se había atrevido a fumar hachís y, para ser franca, aquel no parecía el mejor momento para empezar.

Porque tenía que encontrar una manera de salir.

Ante las apáticas miradas de las demás concubinas registró el harén levantando cortinas, cojines y lienzos... Alfombras, tapices y jofainas... Varias veces. La única salida, además de la puerta, resultaron ser cuatro ventanucos con rejas de forja; tras ellos tres pisos hasta el patio que parecían seis. Aunque la irregular pared quizás era practicable, del patio la verían seguro; y aun tenía que lograr atravesar las rejas.

Luego, al encontrar agujeros en la pared de mampostería ocultos tras telas, creyó haberse topado con una trampilla; resultó no ser así. Tras aquellos respiraderos, aunque parecía existir un corredor, la pared era impenetrable.

Y desde luego, no eran salidas.

Quizás, pensó con un escalofrío, se trataba de algún tipo de escondrijo de mirones.

Respiró hondo, al notar los nervios en el vientre: aquel harén era una celda.

Una celda bien pensada.

¡Calma!, se ordenó.

Recordó la semana en la finca del niño Josele y lo que había podido aprender.

Siempre se había sentido mal por pedirle favores al pobre Josele, con lo que siempre había sentido por ella; pero con respecto a armas, no conocía a nadie mejor que pudiera enseñarla y después de la última experiencia en el Ministerio, encontraba que aprender podía ser buena idea. Además, no sólo había cogido soltura en dar tiros, sino que había podido aprender algunos trucos útiles también: ser consciente de su entorno, encontrar salidas, identificar peligros, saber encontrar calma o nervio según la situación requiriese. Un miércoles había aparecido por allí un amigo de Josele, el Portugués, que les estuvo contando historias de Angola y enseñándoles aquellos trucos, como si fueran juegos.

Y se lo habían pasado pipa. El pasado y las penas detrás. Vivos y libres de pronto.

El problema de estar encerrada en aquel harén del siglo X, era que de repente se sentía demasiado viva y muy poco libre, y ninguno de los trucos que había podido aprender de Josele o del Portugués parecían servir de repente para algo.

La sacó de sus pensamientos una olorosa jofaina que le acercó una muchacha mozárabe, tan hermosa como ausente; la jofaina rebosaba un aceite con aroma a jazmín y junto a los lienzos traía doblada una túnica velada que, decir que jugaba con transparencias era quedarse muy corta, al parecer tenía que ponerse... Sin... Sin nada más debajo.

Pepa tras unos momentos tuvo que aceptar. Lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención, así que se desnudó delante de la cortesana y se aplicó el aceite por el cuerpo siguiendo sus indicaciones.

\- Muy fermosa sos -susurró la otra-. El cadí quedará placido al tomarte.

\- Él no... Querrá elegir a otra, ¿verdad? -pensó en voz alta Pepa.

La otra sonrió, hipnotizada.

\- Ninguna es más bella que tú. Ninguna le fue ofrecida hoy -explicó la muchacha, su tono adormecido-. A veces toma a varias, tras el vino. Alá nos bendice con su fortaleza. Si le places, puede que hasta repita contigo. Es un gran honor.

Pepa asintió, sin poder evitar pensar que se iba a cagar en los muertos de la negra Fatima y en toda su puta estampa. Hija de la gran puta. Malnacida. Malaje. Si salía de aquella iba a hacerle algo peor que descarmenarla. ¡Por la Virgen de la Victoria que le iba a sacar los ojos!

La esposa sonrió al ver su envaro y la llevó de la mano a una cachimba, invitando a que chupara. Pepa fingió tragar el humo ante las risas de las demás, mientras trataba de pensar. Quitando el asunto de querer llegar como debía al día de su boda, ponerse en los brazos del viejo tampoco entraba en sus planes.

Pero, ¿qué opciones tenía?

Aun en el caso de que pudiera resistirse, que una esclava le cruzara la cara al cadí en su cumpleaños, además de complicar la misión la pondría en un aprieto aun mayor. Por otro, la única escapatoria era la puerta y dudaba de poder escabullirse por ella cuando se volviera a abrir.

Con un estremecimiento oyó entonces el portón del harén y, a la mierda _tó_ , sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó para allá a la carrera todo lo deprisa que pudo.

* * *

Marieta hizo varios viajes de las cocinas al banquete, trayendo agua, uvas, muslos de perdiz y vino; revisó uno a uno a los asistentes a la fiesta sin que viera en ninguno de ellos la descripción de Vargas. En el último viaje, maldita fuera, descubrió que había un sitio libre al lado de los músicos.

Maslama ya no estaba, comprendió.

Y el cadí, tampoco.

De vuelta a las cocinas se acabó un cuenco de vino a medio llenar para ver si el dolor del ojo y la quemazón le bajaban. ¡Vaya una chapuza de misión! ¿Por qué no le había parado los pies a Salvador y a Pepa? ¡Todo estaba del revés! ¡Pepa de esclava, Vargas era una borracha y a ella habían estado a punto de forzarla! ¡Eso si no la acababan forzando y azotando igual porque, técnicamente gracias al estúpido plan de la condenada Fatima, seguía siendo una esclava!

Bajó de nuevo a las cocinas y buscó a Vargas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El jaleo de siervos entrando y saliendo seguía sin decaer, por lo que no le costó pasar desapercibida fingiendo un mandado y acabó por encontrarla en un corredor, al lado de una de las salidas de las cocinas.

\- ¡Maslama no está! -informó Marieta-. ¡Y el cadí tampoco!

\- ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Es su fiesta! ¿Dónde carajo fue el condena...?

El silencio de la mexicana contestó la pregunta para ambas. Vargas asintió, tensando el gesto.

\- Creo que recién me enteré de una forma de llegar al harén -susurró-. Agarre una bandeja y sígame.

* * *

Pepa se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la puerta abierta, con la mala suerte de que cuando llegó a ella tropezó con el cuerpo del orondo cadí; a decir verdad, juzgó rápidamente, con él en la puerta tampoco quedaba mucho sitio para nada más que para tropezar; sus enormes brazos la atraparon antes de que atontada por el golpe pudiera siquiera tratar de escabullirse.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su amo se expresó en unas palabras en árabe que arrancaron pícaras risitas de las demás _esaborías_ del harén. Al ver que no entendía, el cadí se dignó en repetirlas con su acento altanero y suave.

\- Mucho me desea mía nueva esposa que se lanza a mis brazos -tradujo agradado-. Pronto debe aprendere llengua del profeta. Por ahora, aprenderás... Otras habilidades.

Pepa comprendió que no podía hacer otra cosa, (los eunucos asomaron la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha) y acabó por corresponder con una sonrisa y un sumiso abrazo acabado en palmadas en el lomo.

\- Mucho deseo... Placer a mi amo... En esta -tardó en encontrar las palabras para luego arrepentirse inmediatamente al pronunciarlas-... Noche de bodas.

El cadí asintió complacido y señaló con la cabeza para que se pusiera en fila con las demás.

* * *

Marieta siguió a Vargas como una esclava dócil hasta una trampilla de forja en la segunda planta. Al abrirla le mostró el angosto pasillo de piedra que perforaba la pared, con unas estrechísimas escaleras al fondo.

\- Putito explicó que el anterior cadí quería hammam propio, pero la obra le quedó a mitad -explicó Vargas.

\- ¿Un baño turco? ¿En la tercera planta? ¿Estaba loco?

\- Crearon un primer conducto para correr el calor -continuó-, pero se debieron cansar. Supongo que algún güey vio que subir agua tres pisos no era práctico -opinó-. El nuevo cadí eligió la habitación para su harem. Y a nuestro putito... En fin, también le gusta mirar.

Marieta asintió.

Llegados al lugar, pensó con asco, sería mejor no tocar las paredes.

Subieron con sólo la luz de una lámpara de aceite acompañándolas. Al comenzar a oír los sonidos del harén tuvieron que apagarla y se dirigieron a la luz que se filtraba por los orificios en la pared.

Mientras el cadí era desnudado dentro, Marieta comprendió con horror que excepto mirar, no podrían hacer mucho más por la pobre Pepa.

Desde aquel pasadizo, sólo agujeros en la pared sin trampilla, no había entrada posible al harén.


	8. C7: Las mil y una coplas

**Capítulo 7.- Las mil y una coplas**

Madrid, siglo X.

Harén del cadí, por la noche.

* * *

 _"Bambino chi udero ochi._

 _Tesoro, sono conte._

 _Ti prego_

 _di durme presto_

 _io sonno sempre_

 _viccino, te"_

 **Nana italiana**

 **(Interpretada a gritos por Marisol en "Un rayo de luz") (1960)**

* * *

Pepa apartó la mirada pudiendo fingir rubor donde sólo había asco.

Pareció funcionar, porque las _esaborías_ volvieron a reírse, mientras untaban el redondeado y flácido cuerpo del cadí con oloroso aceite de jazmín.

\- Mía nueva esposa debe aprender -indicó el cadí-. Ven.

Pepa suspiró, arrepentida hasta las trancas de haberle prestado la Walther a Vargas; apretando los dientes se acercó al viejo e imitó a las otras, tratando de poner la mejor cara posible. El tacto del cuerpo del cadí era extraño; no era áspero, ni tampoco suave. El abundante vello que le cubría de arriba a abajo se quedaba con la mayor parte del aceite, lo que obligaba a tener que mojar los lienzos o la mano bastante a menudo; el olor del jazmín era agradable y acabó venciendo al del hombre. Algo era algo.

Pepa agradeció en todo caso no ser una de las tres que se encargaban de la parte entre los muslos y el ombligo.

\- Vos sos elegida -anunció a Pepa sin esperar a que acabaran de ungirle. Al hacerlo, deslizó su dedo desde la mejilla de Pepa hasta el pecho, abriendo levemente el lienzo velado. Pepa no tuvo que fingir un estremecimiento y la reacción pareció complacer a su amo-. Elegidas deben preparar _shisha_. Zuleida te guiará. Vamos.

Luego dio dos rápidas palmadas, mientras una de las esclavas la llevaba a la cachimba más grande y cercana a la cama. Observó cómo ponía unos dedos de agua en un recipiente, mientras explicaba en árabe con tono aleccionador.

Pepa no pudo prestar mucha atención, angustia y terror, la cabeza queriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar como por ejemplo de camino a la puerta; afortunadamente no había mucho misterio en la preparación: especias, unas limaduras de naranja y...

… Pepa vio cómo el cielo se abría sobre ella mientras ángeles con trompetas entonaban el "Aleluya" de Händel: la esclava Zuleida, de una arqueta dorada, había sacado dos pequeños trozos de lo que debía ser hachís.

Y dentro del recipiente debía haber al menos tres docenas de piedras.

Cuando Zuleida acabó de preparar la _shisha_ del cadí, apartó la mirada un momento.

A lo que Pepa aprovechó para arramblar con el cofrecito y vaciar su contenido dentro de la cazoleta, para luego volver a cerrar la tapa a toda prisa, la esperanza volviendo a renacer en su pecho. Si la otra esposa se dio cuenta del gesto no dijo nada. Se limitó a apartarle el pelo de la cara cuando volvió a mirarla, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

\- Cuando vos rompa -indicó en cristiano-, debes llorar, ninna. Pero non muito. Los lloros non le placen.

\- Así... Así lo haré.

Luego Zuleida dio dos profundas chupadas a la _shisha_ para mantener las brasas vivas y se dirigió a los pies de la cama.

* * *

En el pasadizo del hammam, los ojos de Isabel iban de lo que sucedía dentro del harén a los silenciosos e histéricos gestos de De Las Heras a su lado quien, incapaz de seguir espiando por los agujeros, se volvía loca en silencio.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -repetía en susurros-. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué hacen? ¡No quiero mirar!

\- Pues no más parece que todas las morras se tumbaron en la cama con el gordinflón -explicó Isabel-. Flores es la que está a su lado.

\- ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Pobre Pepa! ¡Seguro que la ha elegido a ella!

\- Ahora parece que están empezando a compartir de la fumadera -apreció-. ¡Pinche gordinflón! ¡Sabe como hacer parranda!

\- ¿Qué hacemos Vargas? ¡Hay que salvar a Pepa!

Isabel compartía con De Las Heras su preocupación, pero lo cierto era que no había mucho que pudieran hacer; nada al menos que las delatara ante la guardia o, lo cierto era que no le importaba demasiado lo segundo, cambiar la Historia.

Apoyó la pistola contra el muro y buscó un orificio que llevara al cadí.

\- ¡Qué hace Vargas!

\- No quiero matar al cadí -explicó Isabel-. Un agujerito, no más.

De Las Heras le bajó el arma, la mirada perdida y los ojos bailando, desesperanzados.

\- No podemos hacer eso -afirmó.

\- ¡Pues usted quería hacer algo! ¡En qué quedamos!

\- ¡Piense Vargas! -ordenó De Las Heras-. Si matamos al cadí no sólo cambiamos la Historia: ponemos a Pepa en un lugar mucho peor. ¡Y si nos descubren, a nosotras también!

\- ¡Pues se la va a coger ese güevón! ¡Algo habrá que hacer! ¡Yo creía que era usted su amiga!

Isabel vio a De Las Heras debatirse, lágrimas en los ojos.

Una idea apareció en sus ojos, a la desesperada.

\- ¡La lámpara! -susurró casi hablando en tono normal-. ¿Dónde está la lámpara?

* * *

Cada sorbo del cadí a la manga de la _shisha_ era un poco más de esperanza que le llenaba el pecho a Pepa. Con lo que no contaba era con las esposas, quienes a su alrededor, sensuales y adormecidas, compartían con él la boquilla. Pepa comprendió por sus miradas y sus risas en árabe que no tardarían en tumbarla y abrirla de piernas, por lo que debía ganar tiempo como fuera.

Tenía que marear la perdiz como fuera. Como fuera, como fuera...

¿Canción?, pensó. Canción, sí.

 _Me conformo,_

 _con estar a tu lado._

 _Me conformo,_

 _con hacerte feliz._

Las esposas la miraron sorprendidas mientras el cadí sonreía y explicaba en su lengua, probablemente, que la nueva sabía cantar. Pepa trató de resultar insinuante, sin pasarse no fuera a ser que la fueran a montar antes de llegar al estribillo.

 _Me conformo,_

 _con mirarte los ojos,_

 _con oírte en silencio,_

 _con tenerte en mis brazos,_

 _y soñar junto a ti._

* * *

Isabel oyó cómo Flores había empezado a cantar. Chava lista. Estaba ganando tiempo.

De Las Heras destapó la lámpara y con las manos temblando logró colar el aceite restante por uno de los agujeros superiores del respiradero, empapando del otro lado un trozo de tapiz y medio cojín.

\- ¡Es una locura! -protestó Isabel otra vez-. ¡Qué si no lo ven! ¡Qué si no las dejan salir! ¡Igual matamos a todas!

\- ¡El cadí está dentro! ¡Tienen que dejarlas salir! ¡Además va a ser un fueguecito de nada!

De Las Heras entonces se arrancó un trozo de vestido moro y lo empapó en el resto de aceite de quemar que quedaba dentro del candil.

\- ¡No hay suficiente aceite! ¡Deme su petaca!

\- ¡No mame! ¡Ni hablar!

\- ¡No nos queda otra, Vargas, por Dios! ¡Piense en Pepa!

Isabel gruñó y finalmente accedió a empapar lo que quedaba de paño, sin acabar con todo el tequila.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya está! -susurró-. ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora me da el mechero y echamos a correr.

Isabel se llevó la mano a la cara, con ganas de sacudir a la otra de las solapas si el pinche kaftán del diablo tuviera solapas.

\- ¡Pues qué pinche mechero! ¡Qué pinche mechero!

La cara de De Las Heras, la luz entrando por los agujeros de la pared, era una mezcla de vergüenza y desesperación.

\- ¡Tenemos que bajar al corredor a por lumbre!

* * *

El cadí le ofreció la boquilla, mientras su mano comenzaba a deslizársele a la altura del ombligo; el enervante tacto de su dedo lo sintió como si le diera descargas, por lo que Pepa interrumpió la canción y, con todo el valor que pudo sacar, chupó de la boquilla con fuerza; antes de tragar el humo, sin embargo, buscó los labios del cadí y se lo metió dentro, exhalando con todas sus fuerzas.

Parpadeante y sorprendido su amo cayó contra la almohada, a lo que Pepa, las miradas desconcertadas de las demás por el atrevimiento, subió la mano del amo a sus mejillas antes de que llegara al _pum_.

 _Yo quisiera,_

 _conseguirtelo todo._

 _Y llevarte_

 _por un mundo mejor,_

 _amor._

Luego le quitó la manga a otra de las esposas y volvió a repetir el beso soplado, consiguiendo por fin, que los párpados del cadí acabaran por coger peso. Por fin, suspiró.

 _Sé que no tengo nada,_

 _pero yo me conformo._

 _Me conformo,_

 _cuando tengo tu amor._

* * *

Marieta y Vargas lograron llegar a la segunda planta sin caer de milagro por las escaleras del pasadizo, las ropas arañadas por los pasos estrechos, la piedra y las prisas. La oscuridad que las recibió allí, resultó ser un cruel presagio de lo que les esperaba.

Todos los candiles, faroles y antorchas de aquella planta habían sido apagados.

\- ¡Hijos de la gran chingada!

\- ¡Pero por qué!

\- ¡Nos separamos! -propuso Vargas-. ¡Usted por allá! ¡Yo por acá! ¡Un candil, una vela! ¡La primera en llegar enciende!

* * *

Cuando la última concubina cayó rendida a los pies de la cama, Pepa observó a su alrededor, sin poder creérselo del todo.

Los ronquidos del cadí empezaron suave para, por momentos, alcanzar la intensidad de una motosierra. Las esclavas, tan desvanecidas como él se apretujaron en la enorme cama buscando calor, mientras ella bajaba de la tarima y del colchón de lana lo más despacio posible, sin alterar el sueño de nadie.

Cuando tocó el frío suelo de piedra con los pies, estuvo a punto de caerse del mareo.

¡La _shisha_!, comprendió al adormilarse.

Aunque no había tragado el humo, había respirado lo suficiente para dejarla _alobá_. Respirar. Debía respirar aire fresco. Tratando de no desvancerse por el camino y tropezando con cada cojín que encontró a su paso, alcanzó el ventanuco más cercano al dosel y abrió con suavidad la madera, pasando las manos por entre las rejas.

El aire fresco y el frío en su cuerpo la despejaron lo suficiente para no caerse redonda, aunque no la arreglaron de _tó_ ; por eso, cuando vio la cabeza del joven boca abajo, asomada en lo alto de la ventana, creyó por un momento que estaba alucinando.

\- Estás... Boca abajo -pensó en voz alta.

Por algún motivo, la expresión incómoda del muchacho moro le pareció graciosa. Eso y un colgante alargado que caía de su cuello para ponérsele en la frente. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo que hacía era evitar mirarla, porque aun iba casi desnuda; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se acercó al ventanuco, un poco avergonzada.

\- Son... Son... ¿Dormidos ya? ¿Tan pronto? -le preguntó el joven.

Parecía sorprendido.

\- Sip. Espera... Yo te... Yo te conozco...

El joven sonrió.

\- Me llamo Maslama -sonrió-. Venía a... Bueno... A vos hablar.

Pepa se frotó los ojos para ver si era real o no. Tras comprobar que seguía allí, observándola, asomó un poco la cabeza hacia el patio.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?

\- El qué.

\- Volar cabeza abajo. ¿Tienes una alfombra voladora o algo?

\- Descolgado me é de cabo desde almenas -explicó-. Más fácil que trepar.

Pepa admitió el apunte: no había caído en que subir hasta el tejado sería más fácil que bajar hasta el patio.

\- Vale -pudo decir sin parpadear-. Pues si eres tan listo y quieres hablar conmigo... No espera... Yo tenía que hablarte... Bueno es igual: para que podamos hablar me vendría muy bien que me sacaras de aquí.

Maslama torció los labios en una mueca que Pepa no supo interpretar. Trató de ponerse también cabeza abajo para verle mejor, pero solo logró marearse hasta casi perder el equilibrio.

El muchacho miraba intranquilo hacia la cama del cadí y parecía dudar. Finalmente, se decidió.

\- Es bien.

Desapareció unos segundos para volver a aparecer con una barra de hierro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -se sorprendió Pepa.

\- Leí una vez que Arquímedes dijo -murmuró-: _da mi vecte donec satis virium est locus in quo est, et ego movebo mundi_.

\- ¿Qué significa?

Maslama la miró a los ojos con unos profundos y claros ojos sinceros, que le hicieron a Pepa estremecerse.

\- Significa que voy a sacaros de aquí.


	9. C8: Maktub

**Capítulo 8.- Maktub**

Madrid, finales del siglo X.

Muros del alcázar durante la noche de cumple del cadí.

* * *

" _Esta idea está muy arraigada en las sociedades islámicas,_

 _en las que se considera que el hombre está sometido a su Dios_

 _en todos los aspectos de la vida,_

 _y de que todo lo que suceda será por la voluntad_

 _de la divinidad. De ahí el nombre de la propia religión profesada, islam –sumisión–,_

 _y la frecuencia de la aparición de conceptos_

 _como maktub –destino escrito–"_

 **Fórmulas religiosas con finalidad profiláctica en el contexto andalusí**

 **Alejandro RAMOS RODRÍGUEZ**

* * *

Con asombroso silencio y velocidad, o eso le pareció a Pepa, el muchacho aplicó la barra en tres puntos y desencajó las piedras de su encastre con unas nubecillas de polvo; acto seguido se llevó la reja de una pieza hacia arriba desapareciendo de la vista de Pepa, para luego volver a aparecer al poco, esta vez bajando primero con los pies.

\- Quizás queráis -indicó volviendo a sonrojarse-... Cubriros. Face... Algo de frío.

Pepa aceptó el apunte y volvió a la ventana después de encontrar su capa.

\- Y... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

El joven se mostró aliviado después de encontrarla más cubierta y apoyó los pies en el hueco de la ventana.

\- Saldéreis por el hueco. Me abrazarais. Yo subo.

Dicho y hecho, Pepa brincó al hueco del ventanuco y tras dudar un poco se acabó por agarrar al cuerpo de Maslama sin mirar abajo.

Descubrió, metida en ella, que la acrobacia tenía peligro.

Tuvo que arremangarse la capa para que sus piernas pudieran enrollarse en torno a la cintura de su rescatador mientras... Mientras... Le... Rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en su... Pecho. Con el último brinco para salir del ventanuco, quedaron penduleando y girando sobre si mismos unos segundos, hasta que golpearon contra la fachada, deteniéndose, un abismo de oscuridad bajo ellos.

Pepa no pudo evitar que se le escapase la risa.

\- ¡Creo que vamos a morir! -se carcajeó.

\- No veo gracia -gruñó Maslama dolorido.

\- Es que creo que estoy un poco drogada.

Afortunadamente, el ascenso fue rápido: el muchacho tiró de un cabo el cual Pepa descubrió al llegar arriba que acababa en una polea; ya en lo alto de lo que parecía ser una de las torres de guardia, tras las almenas triangulares, pudieron pisar firme por fin.

* * *

¡Catorce estancias y corredores más tarde, Marieta confiscó una vela al condenado anciano que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que apagar las luces de todo el condenado alcázar! La fiesta había terminado con la salida del cadí y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía, de repente toda la fortaleza había quedado a oscuras.

Volvió todo lo deprisa que pudo rogando porque no se le apagara la llama.

Al llegar a la entrada del pasadizo del hammam se encontró con Vargas, quien traía una antorcha.

Marieta apagó su vela, frustrada, y siguió a Vargas a toda velocidad hasta el respiradero del harén.

Allí, cuando la otra iba a prender el aceite, tuvo que detenerla.

\- ¡Espere! ¡Espere, espere, espere!

\- ¡Ahora qué! -estuvo a punto de gritar Vargas.

\- ¡Mire bien! ¡Pepa no está! -susurró Marieta.

Las esposas y el cadí yacían en la cama, roncando; uno de los ventanucos, descubrió Vargas entonces, ya no tenía reja; luego acercó la nariz al agujero y olisqueó.

\- ¡Pinche zarca! -comprendió-. ¡Los dejó enmarijuanados y se escapó! ¿Pues cómo lo hizo?

Marieta no estaba segura.

Pero si había salido por la ventana, estaría abajo.

* * *

Pepa se dejó llevar por Maslama hasta las sombras del lado sur de la torre. Corría con una mano en la suya y la otra agarrándose al cinto una espada cristiana, para que no les delatara con el ruido.

Estaba nervioso. Sudaba. Al notar que ella se estremecía, se abrió su capa y la cubrió. Olía a él. Su capa olía a él. Y lejos de sentir desagrado, Pepa comenzó a notar que cada vez que la miraba o tocaba, le temblaban las piernas.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó su salvador.

Pepa sólo acertaba a quedársele mirando, su rostro recortado en las sombras y sus ojos claros y sus labios, entre la perfecta barbita, reflejando la luz de la creciente luna.

Comprendió, un poco ausente, que el hachís la estaba poniendo _mu_ tontorrona.

\- ¿Y bien? -repitió Pepa, perdida-. ¡Ah, sí! Quiero que me des lo tuyo... Digo, lo mío... Que me... Ay, madre... Mis amigas y yo -pudo hilar por fin-... Hemos venido de muy lejos para... Pedirte algo que tú tienes...

\- Sé que vinisteis por aquesto -la cortó él, sacándose el colgante del cuello y poniéndoselo a ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

\- A veces suenno lo que va a pasar -explicó Maslama-. Me sucede desde ninno. Me sonné que veníais para cumplir voluntad de Alá. Y que yo vos daba el trozo de papiro. Maktub, ¿entendéis?

Pepa luchó con todas sus fuerzas para dejar de mirarle los labios, porque sentía unas ganas enormes de mordérselos.

La negra Fatima al menos no había mentido en la parte del sueño, comprendió. Maslama las esperaba. Mejor dicho, la esperaba; por lo que comenzó a explicar, sólo la había soñado a ella y aunque no había sabido el dónde y el cuándo, al verla bailar y cantar en el banquete del cadí, había comprendido que era ella.

\- ¿De adónde venís? ¿Quién sos? -preguntó él-. Rara vez me suenno persona con fuerza tanta.

Vio algo distinto en sus ojos. Vio curiosidad. Una fijeza y un ansia que la dejaron sin aliento.

\- Vengo -pudo decir sin filtro-... Del futuro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, como si una esperanza largo tiempo aplazada se hubiese cumplido de pronto.

\- ¡Del futuro! ¡Lo supe! ¡Lo supe! -exclamó entre susurros, agarrándola con firmeza de los hombros-. ¡Tantas preguntas! ¿Será cierto lo que sonné? ¡Decid, favor! ¿Caerá el califato? ¿Poderese detener aquesto? ¿É la enfermedad? ¿Curalla habéis podido de adonde venís?

Pepa sintió que se desmayaba.

Se vio a si misma contándolo todo, desarmada por esa mirada ilusionada y viva; iba a contarle que venía del Ministerio, lo de las enfermedades, que había coches, la tele, la radio, lo que él quisiera. Que sería Alá, la _shisha_ o el destino, pero que ellos solos y las estrellas en el cielo, maldita fuera su estampa, se había _enamorao_ de él hasta las trancas.

Se perdió en sus ojos. Pepa sintió que se perdía.

Y en vez de contárselo, en vez de eso, se lanzó a sus labios y le besó.

Un calor hirviente y sincero le envenenó el resto de los sentidos cuando, en sus brazos, aturdido primero, sincero después, él le devolvió el beso.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí no está! -exclamó Vargas.

\- ¡Tiene que estar! -murmuró Marieta confusa.

Pero no estaba. Con la antorcha de vuelta en su soporte en un pasillo al sur, el patio de tierra del alcázar era silencio y oscuridad. Desde detrás de los pilares de un soportal vieron a dos soldados hablar tranquilos del lado de las cuadras; era toda la actividad presente. No había cuerdas, ni escalas, ni desde luego la figura de Pepa descolgándose por la fachada de la torre.

Afortunadamente, tampoco había aparecido estampada en el suelo.

\- ¡Tendría que estar! -murmuró Marieta, sin dejar de buscar.

\- ¡No aquí, ya se lo digo yo!

Marieta se dio un manotazo en la frente al comprenderlo: hacia abajo había tres pisos.

Pero hacia arriba, sólo uno.

Y allí arriba, las sombras de lo que parecía una viga para subir cargas, se recortaba contra las almenas puntiagudas.

* * *

Maslama la detuvo y la separó de él.

Pepa vio cómo dudaba y cómo se resistía contra sí mismo, en jadeos; encontró difícil pensar y encontró más difícil parar. De repente el asco, el temor y la zozobra del harén se habían convertido en algo que no la dejaba pensar: algo puro, hiriente, hirviente y primario. Si era la _shisha_ lo que tenía en la cabeza a Pepa no le importó: sólo quería seguir besándole.

Quería, quería, quería.

\- ¡Parad! -rogó Maslama.

Pepa no se molestó en contestar y siguió besándole, recibiendo sus besos, hasta sentir que el cuerpo se le derretía como un _pololán_ al sol.

Él acabó por saltar hacia atrás, apartándose _asustao_.

Respiró. Pepa respiró y pensó, el pecho quemando con cada trago de aire.

\- Lo... Siento... -pudo mumurar, volviendo en si.

\- Yo -contestó Maslama, entre jadeos-... Non puedo ser de vos...

Una sombra enorme apareció de la nada y antes de que Pepa pudiera decir nada, oyó el sonido de una espada curva saliendo de su funda.

Luego un murmullo de palabras en árabe, tranquilo y firme, tras lo cual vino la traducción.

\- Aqueso debere sere por sere esposa cadí -dijo el eunuco, amenazante.

* * *

Cuando Isabel entre jadeos llegó tras De Las Heras a lo alto de las escaleras de la torre, se encontró con la jarana iniciada.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡La pistola!

Tocaba ser Chavela, comprendió aun sin resuello.

Al llegar al terrado, supo por qué.

La pinche noche en lo alto de la torre pintaba todo de oscuro; a la luz de la luna, no más, pudo ver cómo Flores y el condenado güey moro estaban arrinconados contra las almenas del lado sur. Uno de los castrados de la puerta del harén los tenía allí, la espada sacada.

Y por cómo agarraba su propio hierro el pinche sabio, para protegerse, más le valía no pasar de la amenaza.

\- ¡Muy bien, negrón! -murmuró Chavela, asfixiada-. ¡No se va a creer la noche que llevo de carreras, así que acortemos! ¡Usted se queda! ¡Nosotras nos vamos! ¡Si no, le baleo!

Chavela observó a Flores y a su acompañante con bordados de relojes de arena.

El tal Maslama sería, comprendió.

Quien no comprendía era el eunuco, que las miraba sorprendido pero sin alarma. ¡Ay, ya no mames!, maldijo Chavela.

¡El pinche guarda no sabía lo que era una pistola!

\- Ella vuelve al harén. Será azotada. Él muere. Yo muero -dijo el negro.

Chavela quedó perpleja un momento y bajó el arma.

No tenía sentido apuntarle si no era para dispararle y pues empezaba a creer que no era buena idea. Las miradas preocupadas de De Las Heras se lo confirmaron: de andarse con balacera, más les valía salir apuradas o no habrían balas para todos los soldados. Con respecto a la enigmática frase del castrado, Chavela le dio vueltas hasta que De Las Heras, las manos levantadas al pecho pidiendo cancha, tradujo.

\- Es pena de vida que alguien entre al harén -habló despacio, con sudor y poco resuello-. ¿También para el guardián?

Asintió despacio el negro.

\- Matare al ladrón -informó el guarda sin bajar la espada un milímetro-. Y afrontare mi destino por dejalla escapar. Maktub.

Chavela volvió a apuntar.

\- Prepárense para correr, chavas.

Flores se puso entre Maslama y el espadón, los ojos bailando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡No, Vargas! ¡Tranquila! ¡No dispare! ¡Si nos oyen se acabó! -ordenó Flores. Luego miró desde abajo al castrado, firme-. Nadie entró al harén. Yo salí.

El gigante torció el gesto.

\- Nada cambia.

\- Todos en el harén duermen -recordó Flores-. Nadie sabe que no estoy. Si tú no dices a nadie, puedes llevarme de vuelta y... Y nadie tiene que morir, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¡Niña, no! -protestó De Las Heras-. ¡No sabemos cómo sacarte!

\- ¡Nadie tiene que morir! -la interrumpió Flores-. ¡Y esto aun no ha acabado! ¿Qué me dices, grandote? ¿Pelillos a la mar? Sin muertes... Sin azotes... Es buen arreglo...

El pinche castrado platicó en árabe con el muchacho Maslama.

Lo que le dijo, pareció acabar de convencerle.

No era tonto, el güey.

\- Acepto -informó sin guardar la espada. Luego agarró con la otra mano a Flores del cuello, para que no se le escapara-. Non trucos -advirtió.

Flores tomó las manos de De Las Heras, cuando pasó a su lado.

\- Esto aun no ha acabado -insistió-. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

Luego Chavela vio cómo se la llevaba de vuelta al harén.

Pero en las manos de De Las Heras, Flores había podido dejar un extraño colgante acabado en un alargado tubito de barro.

El pinche Maslama quedó con ellas, su espada cristiana por tierra, confuso como fraile en balacera.

Isabel comprendió, al ver sus tristones ojos, que miraba como hombre enamorado.

\- ¿Qué...? -preguntó en voz alta De Las Heras, los ojos perdidos-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?


	10. C9: Tienta de hembras (I)

**Capítulo 9.- Tienta de hembras (I)**

Madrid, siglo X.

Cocinas del alcázar, cercano el amanecer.

* * *

" _Madrid, castillo famoso_

 _que al rey moro alivia el miedo,_

 _arde en fiestas en su coso,_

 _por ser el natal dichoso_

 _de Alimenón de Toledo._

 _Su bravo alcaide Aliatar,_

 _de la hermosa Zaida amante,_

 _las ordena celebrar,_

 _por si la puede ablandar_

 _el corazón de diamante."_

 **Nicolás Fernández de Moratín**

 **Fiesta de toros en Madrid.**

* * *

Las cocinas estaban tranquilas, o eso le pareció a Marieta después de tanta tensión.

Agotada, dolida y hundida, acompañó a Vargas y a Maslama mientras la pobre Pepa era llevada de vuelta al harén.

El banquete había terminado hacía horas y nadie excepto algún despistado guardia parecía despierto en el alcázar; algunos siervos dormitaban aquí o allí agotados tras la limpieza y la recogida; los pasillos, en silencio, ni siquiera devolvían los ecos de sus pisadas.

Ya en las cocinas, al apartar un par de taburetes encontraron un rincón discreto y Vargas sentó al pobre Maslama (su cara lo decía todo sin decir nada) a una burda mesa de hoscos tablones y llena de sobras y moscas, a la luz de dos velas.

Luego les sirvió cuencos de vino. Marieta aceptó el suyo esperando que le bajara el dolor, pero Maslama lo declinó explicando que él no tomaba el fermento de la uva. Vargas se lo acercó igual.

\- Le ayudará con el dolor.

\- Non ando ferido.

\- Anda, amigo. Anda -sentenció. Luego miró a Marieta-. ¿Qué tal la ceja?

\- Matándome; pero mejor que Pepa, supongo.

Vargas encontró un filete crudo para que se le bajara la hinchazón; el tacto de la carne en su ojo estaba frío y Marieta descubrió alivio.

\- No se preocupen por Flores -tranquilizó-. Tiene de tiempo hasta mañana.

\- Debimos volver al plan del fuego -se lamentó Marieta.

\- ¿Y qué entonces? ¿Quemamos vivos al cadí y a sus morras? ¡Aun están marijuanos! -volvió a señalar Vargas.

\- ¡Pero algo habemos de facer! -murmuró Maslama-. ¡Ella...! ¡Ella non pode ser del cadí!

Vargas suspiró.

\- No esta noche, ya bájele. No hay mucho que podamos hacer con ese pinche eunuco alerta. Además -añadió con tono de reproche-, usted es casado.

Marieta vio a Maslama asentir, ausente.

\- Yo non sabía que podíase amar a dos muyeres un mismo tiempo -pensó en voz alta tras beber el vino.

\- Muy pronto lo llama amor, para haberla conocido esta noche -comentó Vargas al servirle otro cuenco-. Además, el amor es cabrón y usted es joven, amigo moro. Acostúmbrese.

Marieta, entretanto, examinó el colgante que le había dado Pepa.

Maslama entre trago y trago indicó que debían romper el barro para sacar el fragmento de pergamino; así lo hizo y desenroscó un trozo de grueso papel de por lo menos un palmo con indescifrables símbolos.

\- Un _dhimmi_ me lo dio -explicó, cada vez con la voz más pastosa-. Men fabló que lo escondiera. Que tenía gran poder. De qué sirviere -se lamentó-. ¿De qué sirviere cognocer el destino si non podese cambiar? Pues sonné que la verí. Y sonné que me enamoraba. Non creí posible...

Marieta observó la cada vez más mas errática forma de hablar del muchacho hasta que, tras tragar el último cuenco de vino que le puso Vargas, estrelló la cabeza, desvanecido, contra un trozo de pan.

\- Hay hombres que no saben beber -opinó la otra sirviéndose otro cuenco-. Éste para ser un sabio, tampoco parece muy listo. Seguro que le dijo a la esposa lo que soñó.

\- Por eso nos metió al alcázar de esclavas -comprendió Marieta-: quería deshacerse de Pepa.

\- ¡Y de qué le sirvió a la morocha! -rió Vargas quedamente-. No más consiguió perder a su hombre... Pinches profecías y pinches viajes en el tiempo -añadió, para inmediatamente hacer una pausa y mirarla-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, De Las Heras? ¿Todas sus misiones son así de relocas?

Marieta se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago al vino. Estaba fuerte y un poco avinagrado, pero se dejaba tragar. A decir verdad, sólo de un tiempo a aquella parte las misiones se les habían complicado; si exceptuaban el incómodo tema del "trío la-la-la", lo cual técnicamente no había sido su misión, y el Asunto del año anterior, ayudar al Ministerio con Eurovisión habían sido experiencias relativamente tranquilas.

\- No tanto -confesó Marieta.

Vargas sonrió y sirvió más vino.

\- Brindemos por eso -propuso-. Hasta que se nos ocurra alguna chingada para ayudar a Flores.

* * *

Pepa se frotó el cuello cuando el eunuco volvió a traerla al harén.

Lo hizo en silencio y con una mirada de reproche en los ojos, como si haber intentado escapar fuese un gesto tremendamente desconsiderado. El otro guarda no estaba.

Supuso Pepa que, por las noches, se turnarían para poder dormir.

\- Non es el pior de los hombres -dijo el eunuco en un susurro, señalando al cadí.

Pepa negó con la cabeza, y echó una mirada huidiza al cuerpo redondeado y peludo de su amo, sobre el colchón de lana, rodeado de sus demás esposas.

\- Eso no importa. No es el que elegí -contestó.

\- Non sempre elegir sabemos -sentenció el eunuco, antes de trancar la puerta-. Non sempre elegir podemos. Maktub.

Pepa quedó de nuevo sola, dándole vueltas a las palabras del guarda.

Desde luego no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de Antonio. De haber sido otra Marieta, de haberse conocido menos, le habría sacado los ojos; pero era Marieta. Y Antonio, para bien o para mal, la había elegido a ella.

Se dirigió a la tarima y al colchón, abriendo las telas del dosel.

A Pepa nunca le habían faltado pretendientes; siempre había encontrado difícil confiar en ellos, pero nunca le habían faltado hombres que se acercaran a ella con palabras bonitas. Siempre había dudado de encontrar entre ellos a un buen hombre: alguien en quien confiar. Había confiado en Antonio y Antonio... En fin... Había aparecido Marieta.

Confiar, más que amar, para ser sincera se le daba como el puto culo. Y debía estar loca por pensar aquellas tonterías en un momento así.

\- No soy más que una tonta -se dijo en voz alta, secándose las lágrimas.

Suspiró para controlarse y cuando por fin lo hizo y la cabeza le volvió a donde debía, comprendió que tendría que dormir junto al cadí para que no sospechara.

A la mañana, pensó, podría hacerse la sueca y alegar que había echado hachís de más al juzgar, erróneamente, que Zuleida había sido una rácana.

Pensó entonces en Maslama, la cabeza un poco más clara y menos acalorada.

Y recordó, con dulzura, el olor de su capa sobre ella, cuando la besaba.

Luego volvió a la cama, despacio, el aroma a jazmín y el calor de su amo; el hueco de su cuerpo en el colchón la atrajo hacia él como la gravedad de un planeta.

Quizás, pensó, confiaba en Maslama.

Quizás, no pudo evitar pensar antes de dormirse del todo, no era calentura y a pesar de la _shisha_ , sí que se había enamorado de él.

* * *

Marieta se levantó de la mesa con los primeros ruidos de la mañana, con un dolor de cabeza mezcla del golpe en la ceja y de la resaca. Alarmada, descubrió que frente a ella el sitio de Vargas estaba vacío. Maslama roncaba plácidamente usando un trozo de pan como almohada, así que se levantó y tras un mareo que estuvo a punto de tirarla, se buscó en el kaftán y en el manto en busca del pergamino.

Seguía allí, suspiró con alivio.

Decidió buscar a Vargas antes de que los demás siervos se despertaran y la encontró en un pasillo de la planta baja, al sur, no muy lejos de las cocinas.

Allí, sentada sobre un cojín y oculta a miradas, trataba de embelesar a una hermosa sirvienta mozárabe, quien en su regazo la miraba completamente hechizada; el hechizo la mexicana lo hacía cantando, bajito e íntimo, con una tonada que Marieta ya había escuchado en uno de sus viajes allá.

 _Amanecí otra vez  
entre tus brazos,  
y desperté llorando  
de alegría  
me cobijé la cara  
con tus manos,  
para seguirte amando todavía_

Marieta escuchó tranquila con media sonrisa; la esclava aun no la había visto. Vargas por todo gesto por saberla allí, le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a por la siguiente.

 _Te despertasté tú,  
casi dormida;  
tú me querías decir  
no se qué cosas...  
Pero callé tu boca  
con mis besos,  
y así pasaron muchas,  
muchas horas._

Cuando, atraída hacia su boca como un imán la muchacha besó a Vargas, Marieta decidió carraspear.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace?

\- ¡Ay no mame, De Las Heras! -sonrió.

La esclava, avergonzada y roja como un tomate, se levantó del regazo de Vargas y volvió a sus tareas.

\- No sabía que cantaba rancheras -sonrió Marieta.

\- Soy mexicana y me dedico al arte, mihija. Era eso o pintar...

Vargas se detuvo, una mirada contrariada en sus ojos como si recuerdos, algunos tristes, algunos alegres, la asaltaran desde su nueva jarrita de aguardiente.

\- Cuadros... -finalizó.

Marieta la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. De repente era otra. Otra persona. Más humana, quizás.

\- Espero no haberla alarmado -mumuró-. Pues se cruzó la muchacha y quiso despertarles, así que me la llevé para que descansaran. Una cosa, pues como que llevó a la otra.

Marieta asintió, sin creerle una palabra.

\- Debemos volver a las cocinas a despertar a Maslama -indicó.

Antes lo dijo, antes encontraron al joven buscándolas también por los pasillos. A su alrededor el silencio en el alcázar se terminaba con las primeras actividades del día.

Un gallo cantó en algún corral cercano.

\- ¡Por fin vos hallo! -exclamó al verlas-. ¡Poco de tiempo habemos!

\- ¡Calma Romeo! -gruñó Vargas-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿El cadí es de gloria mañanera acaso?

\- ¿Gloria...? ¡No! ¡Me he acordado! ¡Ayer olvidé! ¡Hoy es la fiesta!

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Otra? -se sorprendió-. Mire que estos pinches almohades me están empezando a causar admiración...

\- ¡No, no! -trató de hacerse entender atropelladamente Maslama-. ¡No aquí! ¡En el coso!

\- ¿Qué cosa dijo?

\- El coso... La... ¿Una plaza de toros? -comprendió Marieta.

\- ¡Es tradición! El cadí elige preferida y la lleva donde pican los toros -asintió Maslama-. ¡Es oportunidad para liberarla!

\- ¿Qué pasó con el fuego? ¡El fuego era plan bien chingón! -protestó Vargas.

\- El fuego era una locura -negó Marieta-. Aunque las saquen de allí, ahora que el eunuco nos ha visto las caras será mucho más difícil llevárnosla.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ordena, mihija?

Marieta sintió la mirada de Vargas, sin saber qué hacer. Una corrida de toros. Y el cadí estaría rodeado de guardias. ¿Cómo podrían sacar a la pobre Pepa de allí? Trató de pensar a toda velocidad; no estaba segura de cómo eran las corridas de toros en el siglo X. Debían intentar colarse, aunque entre el público no habría opción de acercarse: de poder entrar siquiera, las sentarían lejos de las autoridades.

Y luego estaban los guardias...

\- ¿Hay toreros? ¿Habrá cuadrillas? -se le ocurrió-. ¿Qué se hace en el coso?

Maslama parpadeó perplejo.

\- Los toros lanceados son -explicó-. Sangriento y cruel espectáculo. Siempre lo evito.

\- ¡Picadores! -comprendió Marieta-. ¡Debemos colarnos como picadores!

Vargas levantó una ceja, mientras Maslama la observaba con la boca abierta.

\- Muitos caballos moren -advirtió-. Así como jinetes.

\- ¡Eso no suena bien, chava! -temió Vargas en voz alta.

\- ¡No vamos a picar! -explicó Marieta, encontrando a cada palabra más sentido en la idea-. ¡Nos colamos en la plaza, evitamos al toro y traemos un caballo para Pepa! ¡Así podrá saltar al ruedo! ¡Y con los caballos nos escapamos!

Vargas parpadeó, totalmente perpleja, al tiempo que vaciaba en silencio lo que quedaba de su petaca de tequila.

\- Las muyeres non son jinetes -apuntó Maslama-. Non vos dejarán pasar. ¡Puedo hacerlo yo!

\- ¡No la anime, pendejón! -gruñó Vargas.

Marieta negó con la cabeza.

\- Usted no. Es nuestro trabajo -se mostró firme-; pero puede ayudarnos. Necesitaremos tres caballos. Y tendremos que disfrazarnos de hombres -siguió maquinando en voz alta-. Si tan sólo supiera de uno que causase respeto y admiración en al-Ándalus...

\- ¡De Las Heras! ¡No!

\- Tenemos que avisar a Pepa -ordenó Marieta.


	11. C10: Tienta de hembras (II)

**Capítulo 10.- Tienta de hembras (II)**

Madrid, siglo X.

Plaza de la medina, reconvertida a plaza de toros.

Las cinco de la tarde. Más o menos.

* * *

" _Ninguno al riesgo se entrega_

 _y está en medio el toro fijo,_

 _cuando un portero que llega_

 _de la Puerta de la Vega_

 _hincó la rodilla y dijo:_

 _«Sobre un caballo alazano,_

 _cubierto de galas y oro,_

 _demanda licencia urbano_

 _para alancear a un toro_

 _un caballero cristiano»."_

 **Nicolás Fernández de Moratín**

 **Fiesta de toros en Madrid.**

* * *

\- La pinche peor idea en la pinche y cabrona historia de las ideas güevonas -mumuró Vargas.

Marieta tragó saliva mientras veía cómo sacaban de la plaza a una pobre yegua destripada y agonizante. El toro llevaba matados tres caballos y a un picador, mal heridos los otros dos. Las gradas improvisadas en medio de la plaza de la medina rugían de fastidio, al ver que ningún nuevo lancero se atrevía a entrar a la faena.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. El sol caía de plano.

Maslama llegó trayendo el veste blanco, el jadeo de la carrera aun en su pecho.

\- Es lo meyor que é podido hallar -murmuró asustado al ver de pronto el mondongo.

Marieta se echó el saco encima. Una torcida cruz roja sobre la arpillera blanca parecía pintada a útima hora y de improviso. Tendría que valer, suspiró, mientras se ataba el cordel alrededor de la cintura.

\- ¡Está loca, mihija! -saltó Vargas, poniéndose delante del caballo-. ¡Encontraremos otro modo de sacar a la zarca! ¡Aun podemos hacer fuego esta noche!

\- ¡No hay otro modo! -gritó Marieta para quitarse el miedo. Agarró la lanza, se colocó el yelmo que le taparía el rostro y al pasar al lado de Vargas le entregó el pergamino-. ¡Si no volvemos las dos, no vuelve ninguna! Si eso sucede, sus órdenes son regresar al Ministerio y entregar esto a Salvador, ¿me oye?

\- ¡Está loca, De las Heras!

\- Loca o no, ya tiene sus órdenes Vargas. Cúmplalas. Presénteme y atenta a que salgamos.

Vargas gruñó y siguió al caballo a paso tranquilo.

El toro se las quedó mirando, de lejos, amenazante, cuando salieron a la arena.

\- Galán -le dijo Vargas a Maslama, que había quedado detrás-, tenga a punto los caballos y las puertas y atento a apartarse cuando salgamos.

Los abucheos de los cientos de madrileños agolpados en torno a la arena pararon de pronto al verlas entrar.

Luego Marieta la vio avanzar unos pasos, ganando arena sin llamar la atención del toro, que las estudiaba antento, pero herido y jadeante. Antes de hablar, durante unos segundos, Vargas intentó beber de su petaca de tequila; se encogió de hombros tras un juramento, al recordarla vacía.

Luego alzó la voz en grito

\- ¡Muy bien pinches almorávides güevones! ¡Acá vino caballero cristiano bien chingón a matar al toro! ¡Un pinche aplauso para Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar! ¡Vamos, carajo!

* * *

Pepa vio a Marieta sobre el caballo, disfraza de Cid Campeador. Horrorizada por lo que había tenido que ver hasta el momento, no podía ni imaginar lo que le pasaría a su amiga si la pillaba el toro.

¡Estaba loca! ¡Estaba loca! ¡El toro la iba a matar!

\- Mas que le pasa a la mía esposa sakaliva -sonrió el cadí, a su lado-. ¿Tanto le inquieta el destino de un cristiano?

Pepa se descubrió de pie, al lado del cadí, con los soldados alerta por su rápido e inesperado movimiento; en el palco de la plaza de la medina la verdad era que había poco sitio para esconderse. Bajo el enorme y hermoso palio que los guardaba del sol, sobre graderío y un público enfervorecido dando palmas por la nueva oportunidad de ver sangre, no sólo el gobernador se habría dado cuenta del gesto; probablemente con él, toda la villa.

Por ello, comprendió, el comentario del cadí había tenido a pesar del acento y del siglo, un tono de reproche; en teoría, debía mostrarse agradecida por haber sido la elegida para exhibirse ante el populacho. Su traje de mora rica, de añil y oro, con velo hermoso y adornos de plata, había sido escogido cuidadosamente para hacer ver que el cadí, el hombre más poderoso de la villa, seguía siéndolo a pesar de los años cumplidos.

Cualquier desafío a aquella realidad, comprendió Pepa de pronto tragando saliva, podía ser peor visto por él que una metedura de pata de principiante con la preparación de la _shisha_.

Pepa se sentó, sumisa y avergonzada.

Había esperado que Maslama y Marieta hubieran intentado algo en el alcázar. Después de que pudieran avisarla a través del respiradero del harén, había esperado, paciente, que de camino a la plaza un brazo o un empujón la hicieran perderse entre la multitud para alejarse de su amo y sus esbirros. Lamentablemente sólo habían podido avisarla de que intentarían algo y que debía hacer lo posible por ser la elegida del cadí para ir a la corrida de toros; antes de poder decirle más, Zuleida la había traído de la oreja de vuelta con las demás, para preparar el baño matutino del amo.

En vez de un intento de rescate durante el camino, perdida y confusa, había sido llevada con el séquito del cadí a la plaza como un trofeo más del gobernador lista para, de aquella noche no pasaba le había susurrado el viejo, cantar para él a solas como la concubina suya que era.

\- ¡Grande es mi señor...! -improvisó Pepa, sumisa-. ¡Y grande debe ser su reconocimiento del valor! ¡Pues ese caballero, cristiano o no, ha de jugarse la vida! ¡Permitidme dar prenda de vuestra parte, para así darle suerte!

El cadí dudó, durante unos segundos.

Intercambió unas palabras en árabe con uno de sus guardias y finalmente asintió.

Agarrándola del brazo, el guardia la acompañó hasta el muro de la arena.

* * *

Marieta rodeó el coso bien pegada a las maderas, dejando en el centro al toro el cual, amenazante, la seguía con los ojos sin embestir aun. El público, silencioso, esperaba el lance en cualquier momento. Bajo el yelmo, Marieta buscó con los ojos a Vargas quien, ya de vuelta tras la puerta de cuadrillas, estaba lista para entrar con el caballo de Pepa.

La lanza pesaba una barbaridad.

No estaba segura de que pudiera siquiera ponerla en ristre, menos aun lancear al bicho. Tenía la boca seca, la cabeza le dolía y el miedo y el sudor se le agolpaban bajo el veste blanco impidiéndole pensar. Notó al caballo intranquilo bajo ella y trató de acordarse de las artes para hacerle avanzar y galopar.

De eso, iba a haber mucho en breve.

Con medio suspiro de alivio, al menos Pepa se había dado cuenta y había reaccionado, vio a su amiga bajar hasta las maderas acompañada de uno de los guardias del cadí. Sin quitar vista de reojo al morlaco alcanzó donde la esperaba Pepa; allí sostenía un pañuelo sobre las tablas, a apenas medio metro de distancia. Tenía nervio en la mirada y sujeta aun del otro brazo por el soldado trataba de sacar todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Tomad prenda del cadí! -exageró Pepa a voz en grito, alargando mucho el pañuelo-. ¡Que vuestro valor es recompensado, caballero cristiano, por nuestro noble anfitrión!

\- ¡No hace falta que grites tanto niña -mumuró Marieta, nerviosa-, que vas a atraer el toro!

\- ¡Ahora o nunca, chocho! -mumuró Pepa- ¡Este _siesomanío_ no me suelta!

Marieta respiró hondo y agarró la lanza con fuerza.

\- ¡Es el cadí hombre afortunado! ¡Vine a rendir homenaje en su natal! ¡Y así lo hago!

Luego alargó la pica para que Pepa atara en ella el paño y cuando lo hubo hecho, Mariera giró al caballo súbitamente para con su ayuda mover la lanza del todo y arrerle un cocotazo al guardia en el turbante, tirándolo por tierra.

Los primeros suspiros de sorpresa del público se convirtieron en un estallido cuando Pepa saltó a la grupa de la montura.

Desde el palco, un iracundo grito en árabe del cadí, rompió los de la gente.

Marieta no le hizo caso.

Ni a eso, ni a los bramidos del público de la plaza, ni a que con el cocotazo al guardia, la lanza se le había roto más o menos por la mitad: sólo podía ver venir al toro que, con el estallido a su alrededor, había encontrado a quien embestir.

Y era a ellas.

\- ¡Arre coño, arre! -gritó Marieta, clavando talones en los flancos.

* * *

Isabel se llevó la mano a los ojos al ver cómo las muchachas esquivaban el primer embiste por poco, la plaza de toros estallando por el arrojo de haberlo pasado tan cerca y de haber insultado al gobernador con el robo de su esposa.

Respiró hondo. La primera parte estaba hecha. Tocaba la segunda.

\- ¡Vamos galán! -le ordenó a Maslama-. ¡Las puertas!

El moro se fue a los cierres, dispuesto a abrirlas; ella, entretanto, montó a su yegua y agarró de la brida a la otra, lista para cuando Flores y De Las Heras se acercaran.

Pero no lo hacían.

Tras dos embistes más, el toro había decidido cercarlas, cerrándoles el paso a la puerta de cuadrillas.

\- ¡Ay, carajo! -gruñó Isabel.

Tocaba salir a ayudarlas, comprendió.

Tres caballos tendrían más suerte que sólo uno.

* * *

Pepa vio venir al toro una vez más.

\- ¡A la derecha, que nos pilla! ¡A la izquierda! ¡TUS MUERTOS CHOCHO DATE VIDA!

\- ¡Hago lo que puedo, niña! -rugió Marieta.

\- ¡Pues no es suficiente!

Pepa le agarró lo que quedaba de lanza para que Marieta pudiese coger las riendas con las dos manos. El toro vino otra vez, hostigándolas desde detrás. No sólo era rápido, sino que no daba muestras de cansancio; estaba enrabietado por las puntadas que llevaba ya en el lomo y un reguerillo de sangre le caía por los hollares mezclado con babas.

En el último intento de cazarlas, un pitón rozó la cola del alazán para algarabía del público.

Por fin, Marieta logró enfilar hacia la puerta de cuadrillas cuando logró de nuevo dejar al toro detrás. El caballo, sin embargo, perdió terreno por el cansancio y Pepa comprendió que los cuernos no sólo iban a rozar la cola esta vez.

\- ¡Más rápido! -rogó a Marieta.

\- ¡No da más!

Desesperadada, Pepa se agarró a la cintura de Marieta con una mano y afianzó lo que quedaba de lanza por el suelo, levantando la arena en zigzag.

\- ¡Esto lo aprendí en 'Cabriola', bicho malo!

En el último giro perdió el palo, pero la nube de polvo que dejaron detrás desorientó al animal, al tiempo que abandonaba la persecución.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡Qué hace! -gritó Marieta.

Pepa vio venir a Vargas con un caballo sin jinete.

La mexicana parecía avisar de algo que no podían oír por el rugido extasiado del público.

Los primeros hombres del cadí habían saltado a la arena y, precavidos del toro, trataban de acercarse a ellas.

* * *

Cuando Vargas les llegó, Pepa pudo saltar a su nueva montura.

\- ¡Deprisa! ¡El toro aun puede venir! -rogó Marieta.

\- ¡Olvídese del toro! ¡Los hombres del cadí!

Como una advertencia a tiempo, una docena de flechas se clavaron en la arena y en el muro de madera, perdiéndose una entre el público. Los arqueros estaban bajo el palio, mientras que la decena de hombres que pisaba la arena, alejados aun de ellas y del toro, había sacado espadas curvas.

\- ¡Vargas! ¡La pistola! -ordenó Pepa tratando de dominar al caballo.

Vargas se la tiró.

\- ¡Niña, la Historia! -advirtió Marieta.

Pepa respiró hondo. La Historia sí. No podía matar a nadie. Tampoco era su intención. Respiró hondo y se bajó del caballo, porque montada no podía. Miró al toro, miró a los guardias. Ganar tiempo. Apuntó al palio. Ganar tiempo. Respetar a Historia. Acarició el gatillo.

Dos y dos tiros rasgaron la tarde y enmudecieron al público, incapaz de comprender qué ocurría. Del lado del palco, el toldo con los soportes tiroteados había caído sobre los arqueros y el cadí, dejándolos atrapados como peces en una red.

Luego Pepa volvió a montar al caballo, al tiempo que la plaza se deshacía en un bramido constante y ensordecedor, la burla al gobernador acrecentada mil veces.

Bramido que volvió a hacer levantar la cabeza al toro.

\- ¡A donde las cuadrillas! ¡Ya! -ordenó Marieta.

Las tres fueron al galope hacia allá, todo lo que los caballos dieron. Al llegar vieron que Maslama había cumplido y que había mantenido las puertas abiertas.

La mala noticia era que el corredor lo habían tomado más hombres del cadí.

Se detuvieron, encerradas entre los pitones del toro detrás y las hojas de las cimitarras delante.

* * *

\- ¡Ah, carajo! ¡Es que no nos va a salir nada bien hoy!

Marieta miró atrás y tiró el yelmo, harta de no poder ver una mierda.

\- ¡Teneos! -ordenaron los guardias.

El toro, comprendió Marieta. El toro se acercaba a paso lento, listo para acelerar y embestir en cualquier momento.

\- A mi señal -mumuró Marieta- nos apartamos.

\- ¿Qué carajo dijo?

\- ¡Ahora!

Marieta ladeó el caballo, llevándose al de Vargas, mientras que Pepa hizo lo propio con el suyo al contrario, dejando hueco al toro para pasar. El bicho lo hizo y a pesar de que dudó un poco al ver que se había pasado de largo, el aire fresco de la puerta abierta y la vista de una salida se le pusieron en los ojos, a pesar de los guardas en medio.

\- ¡Seguimos al toro! -ordenó Marieta.

\- ¿Qué? -gritó Vargas.

\- ¡Que seguimos al toro! -rugió Pepa-. ¡Arre! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Como había temido Marieta, el toro se lanzó como una exhalación a la puerta de cuadrillas, llevándose por delante a los soldados que no se habían apartado a tiempo. Ellas siguieron detrás por la brecha abierta, todo lo que los animales dieron, y se plantaron en las calles de la medina, de camino al almacén de grano.

De vuelta al Ministerio.

Más adelante, libre y desorientado, el toro buscó su libertad por Madrid.


	12. C11: Preludio a balacera

**Capítulo 11.- Preludio a balacera**

Madrid, siglo X.

Tras el lío de la plaza de la medina.

* * *

"¡Ustedes se la pasan lamentándose siempre!

¡Yo no soy mujer de lloriqueos!

¡Ni dejo que nadie me pisotee!"

 **La soldadera (1966)**

* * *

Pepa vio, desde su caballo, cómo se despedía de ella la figura embozada de Maslama.

Acercándose a los guardias, acudiendo a ayudar a los heridos por el toro, le dedicó una mirada triste como adiós, mientras al galope, su figura se perdía en la distancia.

Estaría bien, pensó.

Estaría bien, se repitió.

Llegando a la puerta del almacén de grano, dejaron los caballos y Marieta corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Estás loca por traerte una pistola! ¡Estás loca! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Loca!

Pepa le devolvió un abrazo incapaz de dejar de llorar.

\- ¡Ay, chocho! ¡Tú sí que estás loca! ¡A quién se le ocurre! ¡Te podía haber matao el toro!

Se tomaron unos largos segundos en seguir abrazadas, lágrimas en los ojos, sin querer soltarse. Vargas carraspeó, incómoda.

\- Pues pueden hacer esto en el Ministerio, doñas -apuntó.

Pepa asintió y, con un ojo por detrás por si venían los hombres del cadí, entraron al almacén de grano.

Quizás por haberlo hecho, por buscar las amenazas por detrás, no se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que las tenían delante; dentro del almacen y a través de las sombras de los silos de grano, los sonidos de varios percutores hicieron clic-clac en el silencio y Pepa encontró de pronto sentido a la pose con manos arriba que Vargas hizo después de un juramento.

Un hombre mayor, con barba de chivo y gabán negro, cabello cano, mirar tranquilo, las esperaba rodeado de soldados napoleónicos que las apuntaban con mosquetes y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Lo dicho -murmuró Vargas-: nada nos sale bien hoy, carajo.

* * *

Marieta vio que el soldado que las registraba con las manos más largas de lo necesario, encontraba la pistola de Pepa y bromeaba en francés con los suyos. La cara del hombre del gabán, en cualquier caso, no compartía su alegría.

\- El fragmento de pergamino -suspiró-. ¿Dónde está?

Marieta observó su seca sonrisa, sus acerados y fríos ojos indicando, como las amenazadoras arrugas en su cara, que de humor no estaba precisamente. La presencia de aquellos soldados franceses, ya parecía indicar que la cosa no tenía solución posible (ese hombre sabía de dónde venían y a por qué habían venido), pero aun así convenía intentarlo.

\- ¡Non sabemos de que nos fabla, sennor! -pudo improvisar Marieta-. ¡Favor, non nos fiera!

El hombre rió, esta vez, quizás sí un poco divertido.

\- Parad el teatro, por favor -se calmó-. Sé que sois agentes del Ministerio. Sé que habéis contactado a Maslama. Sé que habéis encontrado un fragmento del pergamino y que acabáis de dar un espectáculo en esa plaza de toros que este pueblo tardará cien años en olvidar. Quiero de vuelta ese trozo de papel -añadió-. Lo quiero de vuelta ahora. Es mío. Me pertenece.

\- Está oculto -improvisó Pepa-. ¡Si nos mata o nos hace daño nunca sabrá donde está!

\- _Tué la blonde et les deux autres parleront! (1_ *) -ordenó él como respuesta.

\- ¡No! ¡Quieto! -comprendió Marieta al ver que el soldado francés apuntaba a Pepa-. ¡Vargas! ¡Déselo! ¡Es una orden!

Vargas se sacó del pelo el pequeño cilindro de papel y como respuesta, el anciano puso su pulgar entre el percutor y la cazoleta del fusil, a tiempo para que el mecanismo, al ser accionado por el obediente soldado, le pillara el dedo.

Marieta encontró difícil respirar por un momento.

El soldado retiró la pieza con cara de sorprendido, y el hombre se sorbió la sangre de la herida mientras tomaba de las manos de Vargas el trozo de pergamino.

\- ¿Quién chingada es usted?

\- Tenéis mucho talento -suspiró pensativo, saboreando su propia sangre-. Soy un hombre que intenta arreglar las cosas en el Ministerio, nada más. Y no miento cuando digo que siento cierta admiración por lo que habéis podido hacer ahí fuera. Me vendrían bien agentes como vosotras. No sé si tenéis una suerte increíble o es que realmente valéis para esto, pero en cualquier caso, podríais serme útiles. Me llamo Roa.

Marieta observó la mueca de Vargas y la respiración de Pepa, a su lado, calmándose.

\- Usted es el que se ha hecho con el Ministerio -comprendió Marieta-. Usted es la razón de que nos enviaran aquí.

Roa se encogió de hombros, como pensando en voz alta.

\- Me temo que así es. No podéis ni imaginaros la guerra que está dando el papiro de donde viene este fragmento -murmuró-. Bizancio, Maslama, Leví y Haram escondiéndolo de mí... Le ha pasado todo y nada a la vez -añadió ausente-... Cosas del Ministerio. Tantos viajes atrás y adelante, lían bastante las cosas. Es uno de los motivos por los que he preferido que lo recuperéis para mi: que Maslama me vuelva a ver... En fin... Las paradojas temporales son difíciles de resolver, incluso con magia. Lo importante y lo que debéis recordar es que ese subsecretario Salvador no es tan bueno como pensáis. Ni yo tan malo. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis ayudarme?

Vargas observó los fusiles frente a ellas. Se adelantó a Marieta, práctica.

\- Salvador nos ofreció cosas -observó pensativa-. ¿Pues puede usted mejorarlas?

\- ¡Vargas! -censuró Pepa.

\- ¡Ay, pues qué mihija! ¡El caballero puede tener razón! ¡Y no se me da bien ser heroína! Bajen las armas -sonrió-, y pues que nos lo pensamos, ¿sí?

Roa sonrió de nuevo, esta vez divertido.

\- Esa es la respuesta más sabia. No obstante -indicó-, voy a dejaros un par de años para pensarlo del todo. ¿Qué os parece?

\- ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo un par de años? -trató de comprender Marieta.

Roa no contestó y sin despedirse, cogió la puerta al Ministerio seguido por los soldados franceses. Cuando el último entró, Pepa se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, descubrió que ya no era un acceso al Ministerio.

Sólo otra habitación llena de silos, paja y ratones.

\- ¡No! -comprendió Marieta-. ¡Nos ha dejado atrapadas! ¡No podemos regresar al Ministerio! ¡No podemos volver!

* * *

(1*).- ¡Matad a la rubia y las otras dos hablarán!

* * *

Fuera del almacén de grano anochecía y las últimas patrullas del cadí recorrían sin éxito las calles en busca del tal Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar y de la esposa robada.

Del toro, al parecer, no había noticias.

Pepa volvió a recorrer el silo asustando a ratoncillos y apartando paja y grano. Fuera, en la calle, la falta de luz era casi total; habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que Salvador las enviase allí y habían fallado.

Habían fallado estrepitosamente.

El tal Roa las había utilizado como a pánfilas.

Se preguntó que pensaría Maslama de aquello. Dónde entraría en su visión del destino escrito que ellas hubiesen sido las artífices de que Roa se hubiera hecho con el pergamino en primer lugar. Tampoco estaba segura de ello; quizás, en un juego inacabable del gato y el ratón, habían recuperado un fragmento del pergamino cien veces recuperado y cien veces escondido.

Lo único que encontraba claro era que estaba muy cabreada.

Pero mucho.

La pobre Marieta, durante el rato que habían estado encerradas esperando la noche, había contado cómo habían estado a punto de forzarla en las cocinas y, el haber estado también a punto de ser empitonadas por un morlaco, no la hacía sentirse en absoluto más cómoda por haberse dejado robar el papel que era la causa de todo. A decir verdad, a cada momento que pasaba, en vez de pasársele el cabreo, sólo le aumentaba más.

Y luego estaba Maslama. Maslama, Maslama, Maslama. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ni a él ni a cómo sabía su boca.

\- ¡Estoy que rabio! -murmuró-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

Habían decidido esperar a la noche para salir, ya que aun oían a patrullas de soldados revisar las calles en su busca.

El luego aun estaba por ver.

\- No sé qué podemos hacer ahora -admitió Marieta.

\- Tampoco yo -añadió Vargas-. Esperaba pues que siguiéndole el juego no nos mataría y nos llevaría de vuelta -se disculpó-. Me equivoqué.

\- Al menos no nos mató -aceptó Pepa-. Y ya sabemos quién es el culpable de todo. Tenemos que volver -pensó en voz alta-. Tenemos que volver a cualquier precio.

\- ¿Y luego? -murmuró Marieta-. El tiempo está cambiado. No sabemos a cuándo o qué volveremos.

\- Por eso tenemos que seguir ayudando a Salvador -insistió Pepa-. ¡Volvemos al Ministerio, vaciamos la armería y nos cargamos a ese hijo de puta! ¡Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia!

Pepa aguantó la asustada mirada de Marieta y la expresión neutra de Vargas, para que supiesen que iba en serio. Marieta suspiró y acabó por asentir.

\- Creo que... Creo que tienes razón -asintió Marieta-. Al menos en lo de que tenemos que volver. Tenemos que parar a ese hombre. No sé si matarlo. Pero hay que ayudar.

Pepa volvió a ver por un momento a la loca que se había montado en un caballo disfrada de Cid. Como ella, supo, no estaba dispuesta a que todo por lo que habían pasado no sirviese para nada.

\- ¿Vargas?

Vargas suspiró, parando el gesto de sacarse la petaca vacía. Debía llevar unas tres horas sin beber y el tono de voz se le había vuelto menos paciente y más áspero.

\- ¿Balear a ese hijo de la gran chingada? -pensó en voz alta-. ¿Por qué no? Molerle a palos por lo menos, pero antes se olvidan de un pequeño detalle, doñas: seguimos atrapadas en el siglo X. Y nos persigue media guardia del alcázar. ¿Qué proponen exactamente?

Pepa sonrió, contenta por tenerlas de su parte.

\- Tenemos que volver. Volver al futuro -explicó-. ¡Y sólo hay un hombre en esta villa que pueda ayudarnos!

* * *

 **FIN DE TIEMPO DE TOROS**


	13. C0 TdB: Prólogo del que escribe

**Prólogo del que escribe (para "Tiempo de Balacera")**

Nunca me han acabado de gustar las armas.

Como fan fatal de 'McGyver' desde niño, me dejé indoctrinar desde pequeño en la idea de que las cosas se pueden arreglar de muchas otras maneras más constructivas que pegando tiros, lo cual es totalmente verdad. Aun sigo pensando que la violencia no arregla la mayoría de los problemas, pero también he llegado a la conclusión de que existen situaciones excepcionales (muy excepcionales), que suelen envolver a gente desagradable y violenta, en las que o pegas o te van a seguir pegando. A McGyver le funcionaba mucho, además de la idea feliz de cada capítulo para escapar, el mágico puñetazo en la quijada. Debía acabar el hombre con los nudillos destrozados, y siempre me llamó la atención que resultara bastante conveniente que todos los chungos que se encontraba tuvieran una mandíbula de cristal.

El rechazo de McGyver hacia las armas se explicaba en un capítulo en el que, de niños, unos amigos suyos se ponen a jugar con un revólver y uno la acaba palmando, a pesar de que el bueno de Mac acaba improvisando una camilla y llevándole al médico. Trauma de la infancia, son cosas que pasan. Especialmente si dejas armas cerca de niños y no les educas en su correcto manejo y sus peligros.

Aunque nos hemos estado matando entre nosotros desde tiempo inmemorial con casi cualquier cosa a mano (palos, piedras, cuchillos, etc), las armas de fuego sin duda ponen las cosas fáciles e incrementan los números, especialmente para aquellos con nervio vivo o especial capacidad en valorar poco la vida ajena, ya sea con la cabeza en su sitio o fuera de él.

Las armas de fuego opino que son una buena metáfora del conflicto que creo existe entre el mundo que nos gustaría tener y el mundo que es en realidad, y cómo coño hacemos para llegar al primero, partiendo inevitablemente del segundo. No me gusta calificar de "buenismo" aquellas opiniones que dicen que las armas deberían ser erradicadas, ni de "flipadas" las de aquellos que creen que las armas les hacen estar más seguros. Las armas (especialmente las de fuego) dan un poder inmediato y casi total sobre la vida y la muerte de otras personas: argumentar que la mayoría de la gente a nuestro alrededor es demasiado inestable para tenerlo, es tan deprimente como peligroso es olvidar que aquellos con interés en tener ese poder, para usarlo o amenazar con usarlo, van a intentar hacerse con él con la ley o sin ella.

Para acabar la batallita del abuelo cebolleta, sí: en "Tiempo de balacera" van a haber armas. Muchas. Y tiros. Y peña muriendo. No desde el capítulo uno, lo siento, (primero Pepa, Marieta y Chavela tienen que salir del siglo X), pero van a haber. Aunque pueda chocar que Pepa y Marieta vayan por ahí pegando tiros en plan fantasía "Pulp", me interesaba el desafío de hacer que estas dos se pusieran guerreras; este desafío ya lo introduje un poco el año pasado en "Tiempo de Arte", pero quería rematarlo del todo con la ayuda de la nueva patrulla de Cultura.

"Tiempo de balacera" pretende ser la épica conclusión a "Tiempo de Toros" y "Tiempo de Cultura". Junto con todos los relatillos cortos que he ido pudiendo montar y retocar para Jorge y Miguel, y si me atrevo alguna vez a acabar la ilustración de "Toros", debería ser mi última aportación a la iniciativa "Tiempo de relatos 2018".

Mis días de escribir fanfics del Ministerio del Tiempo se van terminando, me temo.

Aun tengo que concluir "Guerra Civil" (y quizás re-escribir "Dragones"); también me quedan algunas otras aportaciones pendientes del universo de MLP, pero creo que va llegando la hora de volver a otros proyectos pendientes, algunos de ingeniería y física (maldita Escuela de Copenhague!), y dejar de lado el escribir fanfics (que no leerlos) por una temporada larga.

* * *

Sensiblerías aparte, "Balacera" nació como otra locura más.

La idea inicial era que "Toros" ocupase un par de capítulos y "Balacera" fuese la conclusión a la historia inicial. "Toros" se fue alargando y "Balacera" también, así que acabaron siendo dos historias diferentes. Por un lado tenía que esperar al desastroso resultado final de Eurovisión de este año para tener una conclusión decente, y por otro a que más historias de "Tiempo de relatos" fuesen llegando para meter más personajes y seguir jugando a juntar tramas.

Es por ello que algunos personajes de otros fics de la iniciativa, u otras tramas, aparecen en algún momento del relato; me he permitido usarlos o mencionarlos no por atribuirme su creación o su idea, sino para juntar al máximo número posible de historias. Me hubiese gustado meter más, pero aun no he podido. Eso no significa que las que no uso no me gusten. Para nada. Las que uso me venían bien por cómo era "Balacera" y no descarto, cuando descanse un poco, meter más. Hoy por hoy (la cosa puede cambiar porque es posible que añada a más gente si puedo) los relatos que menciono son:

"Tiempo de resistencia" por Marina Ezama Botas aka Polgara Snape

"Tiempo infinito" por The Woman Who aka Larita dgc

"El pergamino de Mendoza" por Isabel Martínez Pasalodos

"El anhelo del Gran Capitán Fernado González de Córdoba" por Alberto Bellido García

"El golpe en su tiempo" por Félix Díaz G.

"El Mar del Tiempo" por Departamento 0035

"Tiempo de traiciones" por Rocío Cumplido González

"La memoria del Tiempo" de Javier Abasolo

"Tiempo de Colosos" por Lou Wild Morrison

"Fuera de Tiempo" por Dani G. García

"El oro a tiempo" por Féliz Díaz G.

Por supuesto, el que no hago referencia pero está muy presente es "Hijo de la Alhambra, espía del Tiempo", de Fridda, que ha sido el que me ha hecho conocer y aprovechar a Maslama y agrupar toda esta locura en torno a algo con un poco de sentido. Gracias, Fridda.

Espero no dejarme ninguno más...

El final de "Toros", por si no os apetece leerla, dejaba a Pepa, Marieta y Chavela atrapadas en un almacén de grano en el Madrid del siglo X, después de que Roa les robe el fragmento de Pergamino que han ido a recuperar. Eso, tras las aventurillas que han tenido que vivir para escapar de los hombres del cadí, les ha dejado un cierto resquemor hacia Roa que Pepa ha propuesto eliminar por las malas: la patrulla de Arte, con alguna reticencia, se dispone a asesinarle en plan Escuadrón Asesino Víbora Letal.

Y ya está. Os dejo con "Balacera".

* * *

Nota adicional:Ya está, me desatasqué y pude acabar. Es posible que haya retoques menores (el final queda largo y le fata épica, y no he concluído bien con los personajes...) Pero en fin. A ver si saco tiempo.

Por cierto... Para no llenar fanfiction con mis neuras, estoy posteando esto después de Toros. Espero no hacer un lío a quien se encuentre dos prólogos en la misma historia :)


	14. C1 TdB: Corazón loco

**Capítulo 1.- Corazón loco**

Madrid, siglo X.

La noche después de que Marieta/Cid rescatase a Pepa/Zaida.

" _Una es el amor sagrado_

 _compañera de mi vida_

 _y esposa y madre a la vez;_

 _y la otra es el amor prohibido_

 _complemento de mi alma_

 _y al que no renunciaré._

 _._

 _Y ahora ya puedes saber,_

 _como se pueden querer_

 _dos mujeres a la vez..._

 _Y no estar loco"_

" **Corazón loco"**

 **Bebo Valdés y Diego el Cigala**

* * *

Con la noche Vargas, Pepa y Marieta salieron del edificio de los alfolíes y, entre sombras y bajo la luna, llegaron hasta la puerta de la Vega; allí, maldiciendo su suerte, descubrieron que dos soldados hacían guardia.

Impidiéndoles salir de la muralla.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -gruñó Pepa-. ¡Si no podemos salir de la almudaina, no podremos llegar a la casa de Maslama!

\- Si no podemos salir de la almudaina, Flores -apuntó Vargas-, yo me preocuparía más por acabar desolladitas vivas por los soldados de su marido de usted.

Marieta se acuclilló junto a ellas en la esquina de la herrería, tras unas tinajas vacías. Con toda la calma que logró reunir, evaluó opciones: la pistola de Pepa aun tenía cuatro balas, pero usarla causaría mucho alboroto; distrayendo a uno de los soldados con algo de zorrerío, se le ocurrió, Vargas podría dar un culatazo, pero no dos. Eso por no mencionar la puerta: aunque se deshicieran de los guardias, tendrían que abrir los portones cerrados y, aun con la llave, no sería una operación que no llamara la atención del resto de hombres apostados en las almenas.

\- Probemos en la Puerta de Santa María -recordó Marieta-. Es posible que sólo esté vigilada ésta.

Así lo hicieron.

Pero además de descubrir que en lo alto de los muros habían apostados hombres cada treinta pasos, de nuevo, otros dos guardias les cerraban el paso por la nueva salida de la muralla. Sólo les quedaba la del norte, la Puerta de la Sagra, pero aquella no sólo no les acercaba al barrio mozárabe, sino que las llevaba de vuelta directamente al recinto del alcázar.

Estaban encerradas, comprendió Marieta, dentro de la almudaina.

\- Quizás debamos escondernos hasta que abran las puertas por el día -pensó en voz alta, ocultas las tres en un callejón-. Están buscando a dos mujeres y al Cid. Si nos separamos, podríamos intentar...

\- De Las Heras... No me parece buena idea -opinó Vargas-. Nos queda menos de un día para regresarnos al Ministerio; no es cosa de entretenerse. Además, como detengan a una estaremos peor que ahora... Tiene que haber mejor solución. -Luego, asqueada, olfateó el aire-. ¿Qué carajo es ese pinche olor?

Marieta asomó la vista dentro de lo que parecía la casa que cerraba el callejón.

Eran, comprendió por los tronos y la peste, unas letrinas.

Pepa pidió silencio.

Luego Marieta también captó el sonido.

Se oía el agua correr.

* * *

\- Creo que tengo una idea -murmuró Pepa.

Serpenteando por las calles, siguieron el arroyuelo de caca atentas a no salir de la oscuridad. Al pie de la muralla, por fin, encontraron el colector donde acababa; se trataba de un agujero en el muro, acabado en un arco de poco más de un metro a ras de suelo y protegido por una reja, por donde parecían salir las aguas fecales.

Los soldados más cercanos, informó Vargas tras un vistazo, parecían más dormidos que despiertos; además, su lejanía a aquel punto de la muralla no era casual: decir que apestaba era quedarse muy, muy corta; aunque por la noche las aguas que corrían no serían fecales, los restos del día que no se llevaba la corriente habían cubierto las piedras del desagüe de un limo entre verde y marrón que, como todo en varias decenas de metros a la redonda, dejaba pocas dudas del tipo de aguas que salían de la almudaina por allí, aprovechando el desnivel.

Pepa puso las manos donde pudo, ¡ay Señor qué asco!, y asomó la cabeza para estudiar la reja.

Con nuevas esperanzas comprobó que faltaban dos barras por el centro: había hueco.

\- ¡Debe dar al arroyo de San Pedro! -exclamó en susurros sin apenas poder contenerse-. ¡Es estrecho pero cabemos! ¡Podemos salir por aquí!

Vargas no tenía todas consigo.

\- No recuerdo con cariño la última cistitis que me subió, mihija.

\- No creo que tengamos más opciones -murmuró Marieta, sin ocultar su propio asco.

Sin decir más, Pepa la vio meterse en la corriente, el agua por la cintura, y pasar la primera por el hueco.

Vargas la siguió, jurando sin parar.

Pepa tras meterse la pistola en el escote fue la última en saltar al aliviadero. Encontró el suelo blando, (¡que fuera barro por la Virgen, que fuera barro!), y la corriente más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Sintió el agua como hielo en su cintura y al agacharse para pasar por el hueco entre los hierros, a los pocos segundos, de la impresión inicial había pasado a tiritar.

Siguió en silencio a Marieta y a Vargas quienes, unos metros por delante, aun no salían de lo que se estaba empezando a convertir en una acequia; cuando llegó a su altura descubrió por qué: varios hombres de la guarnición del cadí estaban cerca, hablando al pie de una hoguera.

Pepa bajó la cabeza, y sintió el agua helada al cuello, aguantando como pudo las arcadas.

Braceó hasta encontrarse con Vargas y Marieta, más adelante, pasados los guardias.

Salieron en silencio.

Marieta vomitó.

Se encontraban, Pepa lo reconoció a pesar de la noche, en uno de los regadíos del barrio cristiano.

* * *

Llegaron a la pinche casa de Maslama después, tiritando, oliendo a mierda, luces de velas del otro lado de la cancela.

Isabel ni se molestó en intentar platicar.

Cuando tras llamar varias veces apareció el desgraciado del criado de la nariz, le plantó el puño de la gumia en el vendaje y aprovechando que el pendejo cayó de espaldas, metió el brazo por la mira y abrió la tranca con la ayuda de la hoja.

Cuando fue a dar alarma, Isabel le puso la pinche daga al cuello.

\- Mira, pendejón -susurró-... Huelo a mierda, tengo frío y la paciencia ya se me acabó. Llama al señor y a la señora. En silencio. Queremos platicar.

Isabel vio al criado asentir, despacio, nuevos rastros de sangre cayéndole sobre los labios.

De las Heras y Flores se acercaron a la boca del pozo en el centro del patio, mientras el criado subía a las habitaciones.

\- ¿Crees que podrá hacernos volver? -preguntó De Las Heras.

Flores suspiró a punto, parecía, de encogerse de hombros.

\- No lo sé -admitió-. Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

La voz de la señora de la casa les llegó entonces desde lo alto.

\- ¡Mío esposo non ser! ¡Marchavos o avisare soldados cadí! -ordenó sin bajar la voz en absoluto.

Isabel vio los ojos de Flores entecerrarse en una mueca que le hizo sacarse al señor Walther del entreteto; supuso que volver a encontrarse con la güila que la había entregado como esclava al cadí, no la debía poner de buen recuerdo.

\- Señora... -intentó De Las Heras, más diplomática.

\- Mire morocha -le interrumpió Isabel; con aquella pájara mejor abreviar-. Hemos venido a platicar con Maslama o al descarmenamiento. Si su marido no está, pues ya sabe lo que le toca.

Maslama apareció entonces en el patio, sorprendido, somnoliento y envuelto en una capa. Cuando se acercó a Flores y fue a tocarle el rostro, pues se le arrugó la nariz al galán.

\- ¡Ahmed! -ordenó-. Hierve agua y prepara tres baños. ¡Rápido! ¡Nuestras invitadas pueden enfermar!

* * *

Se formó una pequeña revolución en la casa de Maslama, mientras varias criadas iban y venían con cubos al pozo y encendían leños en las cocinas. Las llevaron a una habitación de piedra, en la planta baja, donde entre candiles y velas prepararon tres pequeños barreños y a la misma vez llenaban una pila enorme, donde cabían las tres.

Marieta comprendió que las iba a limpiar antes de bañarlas.

Con cada una de pie dentro de su jofaina y por turnos, dos criadas las desvistieron. Vargas, tras unos momentos de confusión, mumuró un leve "perdón" y les dio la espalda. Luego las frotaron de pies a cabeza con espartos y un líquido que a Marieta le recordó a un basto jabón.

Tras aclararlas con agua caliente, las metieron en la bañera grande.

Fue una sensación agradable y tranquila que mató los escalofríos, los estornudos y las tiritonas. Pepa no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa al ver que Vargas hacía lo posible por evitar mirarlas.

\- Gracias por el esfuerzo, Vargas -sonrió Marieta.

\- No me lo agradecen ustedes lo suficiente -gruñó la otra-. ¿Y ahora qué?

Los pasos dentro de los baños de la casa de Maslama interrumpieron cualquier respuesta.

\- Ahora vos vais de mía casa con sol -mumuró al llegar la negra Fatima con paños para secarlas-. O lo facéis así o llamare soldados cadí.

\- Si llamas a los soldados prenderán también a Maslama -observó Pepa, secamente-. Él nos ayudó a escapar.

Fatima se la quedó mirando unos segundos, tirando puñales con cada parpadeo.

Marieta comprobó cómo Pepa le aguantaba la mirada, probablemente con ganas de salir del baño y empezar el descarmenamiento.

\- Señora -intervino Marieta, tratando de poner paz-... Si esta situación está como está, es por su culpa. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si nos hubiese permitido esperar a Maslama aquí.

\- Verdad, Rizos -suspiró Vargas, los codos sobre los bordes de la bañera-. ¿Cómo era esa pinche palabra que dicen por aquí tan a menudo? Maktub, ¿sí?

La negra Fatima dejó los paños sobre una piedra, murmurando maldiciones en su lengua.

\- ¿Qué queréis del mío marido? -mumuró al fin, apretando los puños.

\- Que nos ayude a marcharnos señora -explicó Marieta-. Cuanto antes nos ayude, antes nos iremos de aquí.

* * *

Tras el baño las llevaron a una habitación de invitados en el primer piso.

Allí les esperaban tres camastros que acababan de ser preparados por el criado de la nariz y las criadas de los baños quienes, agotadas por el trajín nocturno, se fueron finalmente a descansar.

En la puerta les esperaba el mismísimo Maslama.

Pepa quedó con él mientras Marieta y Vargas les daban algo de intimidad.

\- ¿Por qué non vos volvisteis al futuro? ¿Qué pasó?

Pepa había esperado que, pasados los efectos de la _shisha_ , sentirse _alobá_ delante de Maslama fuese sólo un recuerdo.

Pero no era así.

Como una tonta, al tenerle cerca, sólo deseaba que se le acercara más y que aquel olor la volviese a rodear en un abrazo; había esperado no volver a verle nunca tras escapar de la plaza de toros; había esperado no volver a verle nunca después de que el eunuco se la hubiera llevado de vuelta al harén del cadí.

Pero allí estaba. Otra vez.

Allí estaba, con ella, su barba morena y sus labios gruesos, sus rasgos árabes y sus ojos sinceros. Y tonta de ella, sólo era capaz de recordar a lo que sabían sus labios.

¿Por qué se sentía así si sólo sabía de él a lo que sabían sus labios?

\- Un hombre, también del futuro, nos robó el fragmento de pergamino -explicó logrando contenerse-. Cerró la puerta para volver a nuestro tiempo.

Maslama asintió. Pepa creyó ver que, como ella, se esforzaba por mantener las distancias.

\- Descansad ahora -propuso-. Mañana esa puerta abriremos.

Pepa negó con la cabeza.

\- La puerta ha desaparecido -explicó-. Teníamos la esperanza de que quizás tú...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar otra.

Maslama cambió su mirada. En sus ojos, Pepa creyó ver preocupación.

\- ¿Qué puedo yo...?

\- Este lugar... Tú... Ese fragmento de Pergamino -trató de explicar Pepa-... Está todo conectado. Maslama, eres nuestra única esperanza.

De la preocupación, sus ojos pasaron a reflejar confusión.

\- Yo non... Zaida..., yo non sabere cómo ayudarvos.

* * *

NdA: Este va para fridda. Me dio la cita inicial y me ayudó a salvar Toros (todo lo que se podía salvar, al menos). Gracias.


	15. C2 TdB: Sobre agua edificada

**Capítulo 2.- Sobre agua edificada**

Madrid, siglo X.

La mañana después de que Marieta/Cid rescatase a Pepa/Zaida.

Quedan unas catorce horas del plazo de Salvador.

" _es fácil comprender la importancia que el agua ha tenido_

 _desde que en el año 865 el emir Muhammed I_

 _mandó construir una alcazaba en la aldea de Mayrit,_

 _a orillas del río Manzanares."_

" **Las aguas de Mayrit y de Madrid"**

 **Blog "Baúl de Arte"(10/12/2017)**

* * *

Pepa soñó aquella noche.

Soñó que volvía a besar a Maslama en las almenas y que en vez de quedarse con las ganas en la puerta del dormitorio, le volvía a besar y a abrazar y a querer.

No quería volver.

Con todo su corazón agradecía a la Virgen que Maslama no supiera llevarlas de vuelta; así, pensó sintiéndose una tonta, podría quedarse con él para siempre: abrazarle por las noches y despertarse con él por las mañanas, verle envejecer, hacerlo a su lado, en un tiempo que nunca sería el suyo, pero en el que aprendería a vivir.

El sueño cambió.

Todo se deshizo.

Se vio de pronto de vuelta en su tiempo, triste y sola.

Un joven tocaba la guitarra cerca de la ventana y fumaba un cigarrillo, en una habitación de hotel; ella le miraba, desnuda desde la cama, sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

Se vio triste.

Se vio loca.

Y luego, a punto de despertarse desesperada se vio descalza, caminando por la arena de la mano de un hombre a quien no vio el rostro; tres niñas jugaban a su alrededor, alegres, iluminando el atardecer más que el sol. Supo que era feliz.

Vio el umbral luego. En el reflejo de la orilla del mar, en las olas, lamiendo la arena.

Era una puerta del Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

Marieta se vio en un escenario, cantando, el mundo a sus pies.

Era una gran dama a la que todos admiraban.

Sorprendida, descubrió que lo que cantaba eran rancheras.

Y que estaba en México. ¡México! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había triunfado! ¡Le iban a dar un premio muy importante! Buscó con la mirada a Antonio, tras las bambalinas, mientras le daba un vuelo a su vestido y el público se volvía loco; él estaba allí, sonriendo, con dos hijas y un hijo mirándola. Pero...

Pero...

Sonreían pero...

Pero estaban tristes.

Estaba enferma, recordó.

Muy enferma.

La música siguió sonando y las lágrimas en sus ojos no evitaron que tratara de sonreír: aquel, recordó también, era su último recital.

Vio en sus propias lágrimas un retorcido umbral.

Una puerta del Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

El pinche gallo cantó cuando Isabel se había levantado ya del camastro, respirando a duras penas con el pecho en brasas. ¡Agh! ¡Pinche sueño hijo de la gran chingada! ¡Pinche sueño acababa de tener! Necesitaba un trago.

¡Necesitaba un trago!

Fue a levantarse cuando vio a Flores abrazar a De Las Heras en su cama y se detuvo, alarmada.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba soñando aun?

Sus compañeras de patrulla parecían ya despiertas; pero la que andaba cuerda más tiempo parecía la más loca, llorando desconsolada, mientras la zarca trataba de hacerla volver en si.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -pudo decir Isabel.

Se sorprendió de cómo había salido la pregunta de su boca; comprendió que, aun después de despertar, seguía aun jadeando por su pesadilla.

\- ¿Soñó usted, Vargas? -preguntó Flores, preocupada.

¿Que si soñé? ¡Hijole si soñé, carajo! Primero había visto al pobre José Alfredo y se habían corrido la última parranda. ¡Pero era imposible! ¡En Puebla no había estado con él! Luego de José Alfredo, había dado tumbos acá y allá, sin un mísero peso en el bolsillo, para acabar encontrando un ángel.

\- Era una güera bien hermosa y dulce -explicó Isabel-. Yo... Pues creo que desposé con ella. Y que fui feliz. Pero no puede ser... En México... En mi tiempo... Las mujeres como yo... Ya saben.

\- ¿Y luego?

Isabel parpadeó confusa. El ángel poco le duró, pues como todo lo bueno en su vida no pudo evitar pensar, pues que lo acabó echando a perder. Luego se había visto en un escenario, mayor, vieja, tonta, derrumbada por el tequila... Y luego... Luego se había visto en España... Se había visto en España... Se había sentido querida, en el escenario de un gran teatro bien relindo, cantando para un gran público. Y todos aplaudían.

Todos aplaudían.

Se secó una lágrima que no supo de dónde vino.

Desde luego si así se soñaba sobria pues que prefería estar tomada hasta el tuétano.

\- Pues que vi una puerta -resumió Isabel-. Una puerta de esas del Ministerio. Al principio creí que era un reflejo en el vaso pero... La puerta estaba dentro del tequila... ¡Dentro! ¡No era reflejo! ¿Pues que le ven sentido?

Se la quedaron mirando las dos, del otro lado del cuarto.

\- Yo también vi una puerta así -logró controlarse De Las Heras-. Al final de mi sueño...

\- Yo la vi en el mar -asintió Flores, decidida. Luego, pareció ocurrírsele algo-. ¡El agua! -dijo como lo más lógico del mundo-. ¡El baño de anoche! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que despertar a Maslama!

Isabel se tomó su tiempo en salir de las sábanas ya que, con buen ánimo y mejor talle, Flores había decidido vestirse allí mismo. Una sonrisa le acudió al rostro, antes de decidirse, eran compañeras de patrulla, un respeto, a apartar la vista del todo.

Un nombre le vino a la cabeza, al buscar un kaftán prestado.

\- Pues -tuvo que preguntar en voz alta-... ¿Qué les dice algo el nombre de Pedro Almodóvar?

* * *

\- Vos soñasteis el futuro -comprendió Maslama por fin.

Pepa asintió.

Sentadas a la mesa del desayuno, los criados traían dátiles y té y pan y membrillo. Vargas había intentado pedir sin éxito algo de alcohol, pero al menos había recuperado, tras ser limpiada y hervida varias veces, su inseparable petaca de plata.

\- El futuro... Me creía yo sólo sufría maldición tal -murmuró el sabio, pensativo-. ¿Vos habíais soñado antes? ¿Es cosa normal en futuro?

\- No -explicó Pepa-. Es este lugar. El baño que tomamos anoche, en las aguas del pozo -trató de hacerle ver. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo, sobre la mesa-... ¡Las tres vimos lo mismo en el sueño! ¡Una puerta dentro del agua! ¡Una puerta como la que nos trajo hasta aquí! ¡No puede ser casualidad!

Pepa apartó la mano al ver los ojos de Fatima clavados en ella, del otro lado de Maslama.

La negra sostenía a su hermoso y regordete bebé en brazos. Era una niña. "Se llama Fatima como yo", había aclarado al traerla al desayuno. Es mía y de mío marido. Maslama. Mío marido, había insistido.

Maslama pareció intentar hacer memoria.

Pepa entretanto observó preocupada a Marieta; seguía en silencio, recuperándose de su propio sueño pero aun, los ojos enrojecidos y algo de temblor al coger el cuenco de té, sin tener todas consigo.

\- Fui sobre agua edificada... -mumuró Maslama-. ¿Dicevos algo?

\- Es el lema de Madrid -intervino Marieta, la voz menos quebrada-. "Fui sobre agua edificada. De fuego mis muros son. "

Pepa supo entonces que no estaba equivocada.

Estaban en el Ministerio. En el pasado, pero en el Ministerio.

La respuesta, la puerta dentro del agua, se encontraba en el fondo del pozo.

* * *

\- Explíquemelo otra vez, pues que como que no me enteré -demandó Vargas.

\- Vimos el futuro -explicó Pepa-. Y vimos la puerta. La puerta está en nuestro futuro.

Vargas suspiró.

\- Sí, claro. Dentro de un par de años cuando ese malnacido de Roa venga a llevarnos presas -apuntó-. ¡Mire que no me parece seguro lo que va a hacer, Flores!

Pepa notó cómo Marieta, recuperada, acababa de atarle la cintura.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, niña?

\- Lo estoy, chocho.

Luego se subió al murete del pozo; el agua, negra y fría a pesar del sol en el cielo, parecía invitarla en silencio.

Vargas le pasó la piedra, que pesaba un quintal.

\- Cuarenta codos al fondo hay -recordó Maslama atando el último trozo de soga, sin parecer convencido-... ¡Fablais imposibles Zaida! ¡En los años de sequía vi fondo pozo yo mismo!

Pepa detuvo el gesto de acariciarle el rostro cuando se le acercó: las dos Fatimas habían quedado al margen, miradas de curiosidad al verla prepararse para meterse en el agua; de ser por la Rizos, imaginó Pepa, la pesada piedra que llevaba en los brazos se la hubiera atado al cuello.

Aunque estaba muy lejos de perdonarle el changuai del cadí, con su hija en sus brazos, podía comprenderla: ella amaba a Maslama y Maslama la amaba a ella. El que Pepa hubiera aparecido una noche para no volver a aparecer más...

Encontraba que era injusto quitarles algo que podría durar mucho más que una misión de Salvador.

Saber qué era lo correcto, sin embargo, no lo hacía más fácil.

\- Tenemos que probar al menos -mumuró Pepa, apagando las ganas de besarle. Él la miró, tierno, asintiendo-. Un tirón a la cuerda y me sacais, ¿entendido?

Asintieron todos.

Pepa se santiguó.

Respiró varias veces, se apretó la piedra al pecho y tras una inspiración final se tiró al pozo.

* * *

El agua estaba fría y oscura a su alrededor.

La piedra tiraba hacia abajo, abajom, abajo, mientras el peso del agua la envolvía y la presión se le metía más y más en los oídos; siguió bajando, bajando y bajando, usando las piernas, a ciegas, para no darse con la pared. Trató de ver en la oscuridad y el frío. Trató de palpar por las paredes, la piedra que la arrastraba en un solo brazo.

Tenía que estar allí.

Tenía que estar allí.

Una puerta en la pared del pozo, una trampilla, madera, un tablón, una reja, algo...

Pero no había nada.

Sintió en menos de un minuto cómo la cuerda se tensaba.

Los cuarenta codos de Maslama se habían terminado y no le quedaba mucho aire para volver arriba.

Cuando iba a dar el tirón para pedir que la subieran, volvió a abrir los ojos y un brillo mortecino y lejano la sorprendió de más abajo.

El pozo no acababa en cuarenta codos, comprendió.

Allí abajo había algo.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto lleva? -repitió Marieta.

Vargas siguió en silencio la cuenta con los dedos.

\- Casi un minuto -mumuró.

\- Es mucho -gruñó Marieta-. Saquémosla.

Vio dudar a Maslama unos instantes. Marieta sabía que estaba tan preocupado por Pepa como ella, pero le vio dudar.

\- A qué espera, Maslama -insistió, agarrando la cuerda.

Maslama cedió y con ellas dio un primer tirón; pero sin peso del otro lado, acabaron por el suelo.

La cuerda no tenía peso.

¡La cuerda no tenía peso!

\- ¡Pepa! ¡Pepa! -chilló Marieta en la boca del pozo.

* * *

Pepa sintió que el mundo se le acababa por el pecho y que el aire que le faltaba parecía querer salírsele por los oídos; que la oscuridad que la rodeaba, pensó, sería lo último que vería en su vida.

Pero no lo sería, recordó.

Había visto el futuro. ¡Había visto el futuro! ¡No moriría allí!

Abrió los ojos y se vió detenida en su descenso: la piedra agarrada en su brazos de repente no pesaba. La luz, bajo ella, sobre ella, tenía un resplandor verde y cegador. Soltó su inútil lastre luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de respirar agua y vio, verdosa y fantasmal, cómo la luz se hacía más fuerte.

Comprendió, para bien o para mal, que tendría que continuar por sus propios medios.

Mató las ganas de respirar como pudo y braceó desesperada hacia la luz

Cuando llegó a ella, al aire, a respirar, tosió agua como una fuente y logró agarrarse a una orilla del pozo: estaba en la superficie.

Solo que no era la del pozo, comprendió.

Estaba en el otro extremo.

En el fondo.

Y sobre ella, bajo ella, a su alrededor, la luz verdosa de las paredes parecía dibujar un extraño corredor lleno de umbrales, parecidos a las puertas del Ministerio del Tiempo.


	16. C3 TdB: El Pozo invertido

**Capítulo 3.- El pozo invertido**

Madrid, siglo X. Casa de Maslama.

Pepa acaba de desaparecer dentro del pozo.

Unas doce horas para que acabe el plazo de Salvador.

" _The Vale of Shadows is a dimension that is a dark reflection,_

 _or echo, of our world. It is a place of decay and death,_

 _a plane out of phase, a [place] with monsters._

 _It is right next to you and you don't even see it."_

 **S01C5 "The Flea and the Acrobat"**

 **Stranger Things (2016)**

* * *

\- ¡Áteme! ¡Áteme Vargas! ¡Rápido! -ordenó Marieta, incapaz de encontrar el suficiente pulso para asegurarse el cabo- ¡Tengo que bajar a por ella!

Maldita Pepa... ¡Maldita Pepa! ¿Por qué la había dejado tirarse?

¿Qué había pasado allí abajo?

Vargas acabó y Marieta se volvió hacia Maslama.

\- ¡Démela!

Cuando creyó que le iba a entregar la piedra que a desesperadas patadas el sabio acababa de arrancar del murete del pozo, Marieta le vio subirse y tirarse dentro, zambulléndose sin cuerda y sin aviso, ante la sorpresa, pasmo y desesperado grito de Fatima.

\- ¡Maslaaaaama! -gritó su mujer-. ¡MASLAAAAAMAAAAA!

\- ¡Ah, carajo! ¡Se nos tiró Romeo! -gruñó Vargas.

Marieta trató de pensar, ante los desesperados gritos de la señora de la casa.

Respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse. La cuerda no estaba rota.

La cuerda no estaba rota.

Pepa se había desatado.

\- ¡Tú! -ordenó a Fatima-. ¡Deja a la niña y consíguenos más cuerda! ¡Toda la que puedas! ¡Tú! -ordenó al criado que había aparecido con los gritos-. ¡Consiguenos un peso o por tus muertos que yo misma te arranco la nariz! ¡Rápido! ¡Si no quieres sacar a tu amo muerto!

* * *

Pepa escurrió lo mejor que pudo el kaftán y volvió a echárselo por encima.

Seguía empapado y no abrigaba nada, pero era mejor que ir por ahí en cueros; avanzó por la luz esmeralda y tenue, sin poder evitar soltar un par de estornudos. Era un corredor: un corredor muy raro. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un pasillo interminable, pero la presencia del pozo, de nuevo frente a ella y sus propios rastros de agua en el suelo, le revelaron que debía tratarse de un corredor en círculo. Las puertas en las paredes no ayudaban a aquella conclusión ya que, sus arcos deformes y toscos y su posición exacta en la pared parecían moverse cuando no se les prestaba atención. Siempre había como veinte. Las contó varias veces, rascando con una piedra las jambas, encontrando que a veces había quince y otras veinticinco.

Luego la vio.

Aunque no parecía la misma, a la luz verdosa y ténue de la piedra.

Era la puerta.

La puerta de su sueño.

Cuando fue a meterse por ella, oyó el chapoteo en el pozo invertido: en él Maslama boqueó desesperado, agarrándose al borde.

* * *

\- ¡Qué prodigio es aqueste! -pudo decir tras unas maldiciones en árabe-. ¡Del revés habemos de ser, Zaida!

Pepa le ayudó a salir del pozo subterráneo; tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el otro pudo poner la pierna fuera. Luego resbalaron y cayeron al suelo de la caverna, él sobre ella, sus ojos enrojecidos y su jadeo desesperado, a menos de un palmo de sus labios.

Pepa evitó recordar a la bebé Fatima en los brazos de su madre y sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla que chorreaba agua. Se había tirado sin cuerda, a rescatarla como un idiota.

\- Estás loco, Maslama.

Él fue a besarla, el jadeo hinchándole y deshinchándole pecho; ella bajó la mano de la mejilla a sus labios, deteniéndole.

\- Yo... Perdón -se apartó Maslama, confuso.

Pepa asintió, levantándose.

\- Yo también.

Los dos de pie, tiritando de frío, se quedaron en silencio.

Él dejó de mirarla, aceptando quizás la situación y volvió a ser el sabio que leía a Arquímedes en latín; con curiosidad, se acercó a las jambas, deformes y antiguas, cambiantes, con la mirada llena de vida de un niño.

\- ¿Es aqueste lugar que viste?

Pepa negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo vi esa puerta -señaló con el dedo.

\- Pues me creo escuela aquí non debo facer -pensó Maslama en voz alta, frente al umbral-. Casa mía muchos secretos guarda para que anden por ella estudiantes... Volver debemos -añadió-. Arriba creen que ahogasvos.

Pepa asintió.

\- Ea, vale. Pero antes tenemos que ver qué hay detrás.

* * *

-¡Es demasiada cuerda, mihija! -avisó Vargas-. ¿Y si se le enreda en el cuello? ¡Mire que no habrá mucho espacio allá abajo.

Marieta aceptó el apunte y recogió el restante de cuerda en brazadas que se cruzó al pecho. Trató de no mirar el rostro desencajado de Fatima en la boca del pozo; había dejado al bebé con una de las criadas y parecía rezar en árabe con los ojos enrojecidos.

Marieta apretó los dientes. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya. Pero tenían que intentarlo.

\- Esto no es buena idea De Las Heras -gruñó Vargas.

\- Lo sé.

Luego cogió aire y se tiró.

Frío. Lo primero que sintió fue frío. La piedra en sus manos la arrastraba hacia abajo a toda velocidad, apretándole el agua todo el cuerpo. Se concentró en no perder la calma y se obligó a seguir con los ojos abiertos. Oscuridad. Más oscuridad. Las paredes del pozo a su alrededor, sólo visibles al tacto. El resplandor del sol arriba se perdía cada vez más lejano; sintió entonces que su descenso se frenaba y, con un susto terrible, notó dos bultos bajo ella, flotando.

La impresión le hizo respirar algo de agua y le costó controlarse.

No eran ellos, comprobó con los pies... Eran... Eran sus lastres: sus piedras. Marieta soltó su propia piedra y la notó flotando. Bajó los ojos esperando no ver nada pero, sorprendida, delante de un resplandor verde, distinguió los braceos de algo que venía hacia ella.

* * *

Isabel, a la espera, sentía que el alma se le escapaba por la boca. ¡Pinche zarca y pinche idea! ¡Pinche Ministerio! ¡Pinche...!

Vio entonces y con claridad, el tirón en la cuerda.

¡De Las Heras! ¡Había que sacarla!

\- ¡Ya déjele de rezar y ayude a jalar, morocha! -ordenó.

Rizos se acercó a la cuerda y con unos aullidos en árabe hizo venir a los criados para que ayudasen. Tras jalar como dementes, vieron por fin aparecerse a los tres buzos entre boqueos desesperados, escupitajos de agua y tiritona.

Los criados fueron por paños mientras Fatima, tras ayudar a Maslama y sólo a Maslama a salir del pozo, le plantó entre gritos histéricos una manotada del derecho y otra del revés.

\- Algo me dice que alguien va a dormir en lo que quieran estos almorávides tener de sofá -sonrió Isabel-. ¡Vaya susto me dieron, doñas! ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Qué hay allá abajo?

De Las Heras se echó para atrás el pelo entre jadeos, atenta parecía a la respuesta, mientras Flores, torpe y resbalosa, logró sentarse en el murete. El kaftán empapado se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera que Isabel apartó al taparla con la capa.

\- Puertas -informó la zarca-... Pero son muy extrañas. Están en un corredor que se cierra en círculo.

\- ¿A dónde llevan? -pudo preguntar De Las Heras-. ¿Pudiste entrar en alguna?

Flores asintió, mientra seguía con una mirada bien tristona la bronquera en árabe entre Maslama y Fatima.

\- La que vimos en nuestros sueños -informó al fin, al recuperar el aliento-, llevaba a una caverna llena de soldados. Creo que era el Ministerio.

\- ¿Pues cómo lo sabe? -se extrañó Isabel.

\- Creo que eran soldados de todas las épocas -informó Flores-. Sólo en el Ministerio podría pasar algo así.

* * *

La señora de la casa no habló en ningún momento, pero quiso estar frente al pozo la mañana aun en el cielo, para ver cómo sus invitadas se iban de una vez para no volver. Marieta vio a Pepa despedirse de Maslama, también sin palabras, un sostenerse las manos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. A su orden, sus criados habían preparado pieles de cordero para envolver kaftanes y paños y así tenerlos secos a la salida.

Marieta con todo tranquilo, no pudo evitar volver a recordar su sueño.

Con el miedo pasado por Pepa, llorar por saber cómo iba a morir le parecía de repente estúpido y egoísta; quizás había sido una tonta por haberse dejado impresionar de aquella manera: aun de ser verdad lo que había visto tendría una vida completa con una familia, hijas que la querrían, y éxito en lo que le gustaba hacer. A pesar de eso y con un escalofrío no pudo evitar volver a sentir, por un momento, la desazón de sentir que en algún lugar todo estaba decidido para ella y que hiciera lo que hiciese no podría cambiarlo.

Por algún motivo que no supo describir, lo encontraba injusto.

Vargas la sacó de sus pensamientos con un codazo y una sonrisa.

\- Entre esas miradas y que le hemos vaciado el vestidor -musitó Vargas-, la morocha no nos va a guardar buen recuerdo.

Marieta asintió, agradecida por poder dejar de pensar.

\- Espero que nuestra presencia aquí no les haya complicado demasiado la vida -mumuró-. Creo que ya hemos cambiado demasiado la Historia.

Vargas sonrió, de nuevo.

\- No se preocupe, De Las Heras -observó-. Supongo que será verdad que estos musulmanes pueden tener varias esposas; yo me creo que si Rizos está tan enojada es porque sabe que tendría que aceptar la situación. Con Flores lejos, se le acabará pasando.

\- Dos tirones cuerda cuando todo es bien -mumuró Maslama como despedida-. Un tirón si problemas.

Marieta se sentó al borde del pozo, junto a Vargas y a Pepa. El plan era que Pepa fuese primero. Maslama se había ofrecido a sellar vejigas de cordero para que llevaran aire de reserva; la sola idea había hecho arrugar la nariz a Vargas y explicar que, "mire Romeo, verá usted, ya nos apañaremos".

\- Gracias por todo, señor Maslama -dijo Marieta para despedirse-. Lamento todos los inconvenientes que le hemos causado.

Maslama asintió, triste, sin decir palabra.

Apostaba Marieta que el sabio no tardaría ni un día en volver a explorar el pozo; las miradas asesinas de su mujer esperaba que le convencieran de lo contrario.

Luego Pepa las guió hasta el fondo, agua, frío, y oscuridad: el mundo del revés.

* * *

Vargas salió del pozo invertido respirando enloquecida y vomitando agua.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Carajo! ¡Creí que me ahogaba! -pudo decir entre toses- ¡Pozo hijo de la gran chingada!

La sacaron a ella y a su atillo y Marieta vio cómo Pepa dudaba, antes de dar los dos tirones a la cuerda. Finalmente lo hizo y, con suavidad, vieron sumergirse el cabo en el agua negra.

\- Adiós -mumuró.

\- Vamos -trató de consolarla Marieta-. Esto aun no ha acabado.

Tras secarse y vestirse, no necesitó que Pepa señalara la puerta: Vargas ya se había acercado a ella, la luz verde y la caverna de frío a su alrededor.

\- Yo también la vi -murmuró Marieta-. Es esa, sin duda.

\- Entonces está en nuestro futuro, ¿no? -pensó en voz alta Vargas-. ¿Por qué vimos la puerta y no vimos a esos soldados?

Marieta vio a Pepa encogerse de hombros, mientras se ajustaba el broche de la capa.

\- Supongo que no todo está escrito aun -mumuró.

\- ¿Y qué haremos dentro? ¿Qué pasa si es el Ministerio lo que hay del otro lado, doñas? ¿Aun quieren cazar a ese diablo de Roa?

Marieta suspiró.

Una parte de ella quería atravesar esa puerta y volver a casa: olvidarse de Roa, de Salvador, del Ministerio, de aquellas inútiles misiones de Eurovisión que siempre acababan mal... Otra parte, la que se sentía aliviada con no haber soñado aun lo que había al otro lado de aquella puerta, con no conocer su futuro, recordó las cocinas del alcázar del cadí, la plaza de toros y cómo ese malnacido de Roa las había dejado en el siglo X para que se pudrieran.

Pepa se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada, en su versión de "muy arriba".

\- ¡Yo voy! -gruñó con la pistola en la mano-. ¡Vosotras haced lo que queráis!

Luego pasó la puerta.


	17. C4 TdB: Cultura y Arte

**Capítulo 4.- Cultura y Arte **

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

" _Cada niño, cada hombre y cada cultura,_

 _dan forma a sus ideas y sentimientos por medio del arte (…)_

El acto artístico y el objeto del arte son

prueba y demostración constantes del acto humano

y de los objetivos que guían al hombre _"_

" **El Arte como elemento de Vida"**

 **Dra. d'Arcy Hayman**

 **El Correo de la Unesco (1961)**

* * *

Marieta y Vargas llegaron a la oscuridad entre tiempos tras Pepa y juntas vieron una caverna mucho más grande que la del pozo invertido, llena de luz, de tropas uniformadas y reunidas, de charlas en lenguas extrañas y un constante trasiego de hombres y equipamiento de aquí para allá.

Había cientos.

Cientos de soldados, de decenas de épocas diferentes, armados y preparándose.

Quedaron ocultas en la oscuridad entre tiempos, tras el umbral.

\- ¡Y nos parecía difícil con dos guardias del cadí en la puerta de la almudaina! ¡Pinche armada habrá acá! -mumuró Vargas-. No podremos atravesar a tanto soldado sin que nos vean. ¡Eso si acaso hay salida!

Marieta echó un vistazo a las paredes de la caverna. En varios niveles, de una forma que le recordó a una caprichosa colmena, decenas de umbrales sin puerta llenaban las paredes más allá de los soldados; lo mismo en su lado. Quizás, se le ocurrió, podían salir y probar a meterse rápidamente antes de que alguien las detuviera, pero... ¿Dónde acabarían? ¿De meterse a ciegas en otro tiempo podrían encontrar un camino de vuelta al Ministerio?

\- Allí -señaló Pepa, práctica.

No lo habían visto al ser tapado por un grupo de vikingos como armarios, pero cuando se movieron Marieta descubrió lo que Pepa señalaba: un cartel con indicaciones. Y la primera de ellas, una flecha con la palabra "salida" en varias lenguas y señalando al lado derecho de la caverna.

\- Quizás si esperamos aquí -mumuró Vargas-, Roa acabe apareciendo.

\- No habrá mucho que podamos hacer si estos soldados trabajan para él -razonó Pepa-. Debemos salir y encontrarle antes. Y pasar por la armería -añadió-. Con cuatro balas no hacemos nada.

Marieta suspiró.

No quería volver a tener que empuñar un arma en su vida, pero rodeadas de mala gente y venir a lo que habían venido, tuvo que aceptar que la armería tenía que ser la primera parada.

Aunque aun quedaba poder salir, claro.

Marieta fue a asomarse otra vez, pero se detuvo porque un soldado napoleónico, acompañado de otro alemán de la segunda guerra mundial y de otro con chilaba marroquí, se las quedaron mirando al pasar con cara de atontados.

* * *

Pepa tiró de Marieta y de Vargas de vuelta a la sala del pozo invertido, al comprobar que de _alobaos_ , los soldados que las habían visto no habían dado la alarma, pero se habían venido hacia ellas a toda prisa.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! -ordenó Pepa.

Luego se quedó la última y de vuelta en la caverna esmeralda esperó a que el primero asomase el morro.

Fue el francés.

Pepa no estaba segura de si sabría lo que era una pistola o no, pero se la puso en la nariz y le apartó del umbral.

\- ¡Suelta el arma, francés!

Para su sorpresa, el soldado contestó en perfecto castellano.

\- ¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Quieta! -dijo al soltar el mosquete. Pepa se lo pasó a Vargas, quien lo amartilló-. No está cargado -avisó el francés.

Vargas, sin responder, caló la bayoneta y siguió apuntando.

Justo entonces aparecieron el alemán y el moro; el alemán fue a sacar una pistola del cinto, pero detuvo el gesto al ver el panorama.

\- ¡Saca la pistola y le vuelo los sesos a tu amigo! -rugió Pepa.

\- ¡Eh...! Vale, vale, _noia_ -dijo el alemán, las manos arriba.

Pepa parpadeó unos instantes, confusa por el acento catalán.

\- Cielo, ¿por qué no bajas el arma y hablamos? -propuso el francés.

Pepa se le quedó mirando. La nariz, comprendió. El puente de la nariz lo tenía marcado. Aquel francés sin acento, solía llevar gafas.

Gafas probablemente modernas.

\- Hablamos cuando yo lo diga -gruñó Pepa.

\- Tranquila, rubita -insistió el francés-. Creo que aquí hay un malentendido... Si bajas el arma...

Pepa recordó las lecciones del amigo portugués del niño Josele: ceder cuando se tiene la fuerza es entregarla. Tocaba ser niña borde.

Rubita, la había llamao.

\- ¿Rubita? -gruñó Pepa-. ¡Rubita tu puta madre!

\- ¡NIÑA! ¡ESA BOCA! -gritó Marieta escandalizada.

\- ¡La boca nueva que le voy a hacer a este en la cara como vuelva a faltarme! -gruñó-. ¡Ponte las gafas, gabacho! ¡Y tú también, moro! -le dijo al otro al ver que también tenía la marca en el puente de la nariz-. Vamos a solucionar el malentendido con TODAS vuestras armas donde pueda verlas. ¡Eso va también por el alemán de Barcelona!

El de la chilaba tiró una gumía y su espingarda. Vargas se acercó al catalán entonces quien sacó despacio lo que debía ser una Luger de la pistolera.

\- Todo el lío para hacernos con el uniforme... -lamentó. Cuando Marieta se acercó para recibir la pistola de Vargas, el catalemán se la quedó mirando, _alobao_ -. Ostí... Tú eres...

El de la chilaba, las gafas puestas, se las quedó mirando, primero a Marieta y luego a ella.

\- Arturo -observó el moro con acento de Almería y, comprendió Pepa, bastante retranca-... Creo que eres rehén de Marisol.

\- Ya decía yo -mumuró el francés, un punto de amargura-, que la voz me sonaba de algo.

Marieta le tocó el hombro a Pepa para que se alejara y quedaron los seis, tres a tres, frente a frente. Ellas con las armas, ellos con las manos arriba.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? -preguntó Marieta-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y dónde está Roa?

* * *

Arturo se ajustó las gafas. Ellas sin maquillaje y él cegato, le había costado reconocerlas; pero Bravo estaba en lo cierto. Marisol y la Dúrcal les estaban encañonando, cuando estaban las dos en la edad del dulce; la tercera tenía pinta de haberse escapado de México con más años en la mochila, pero agarraba el mosquete francés, bayoneta calada, con bastante competencia.

La cara le sonaba, pero no sabía de qué.

\- ¿Para qué buscais a Roa? ¿Váis a entregarnos? -preguntó Arturo, por probar.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que entregarles? -dijo la mexicana-. ¿Qué les buscan acaso?

\- No se creerá que hemos conseguido estos uniformes pidiéndolos por favor -observó Arturo.

\- ¿Es que son ustedes agentes del Ministerio? -preguntó la Dúrcal.

\- Técnicamente... No -contestó Bravo, un poco atrás-. Estamos buscando a agentes. Que no trabajen para Roa. Queríamos dar... Una alarma.

Arturo suspiró, frustrado, por la inesperada bocachancla del compañero.

Después de un par de horas de aquí para allá con él, había llegado a la conclusión de que Bravo era un tipo sin tonos de gris: andar un poco al filo de lo correcto, vamos, no le iba. Al parecer, tampoco mentir. Mientras que Cels, por ejemplo, era más resuelto y no le había puesto pegas a moler a palos a tres malos al salir de los aseos (uno a uno, que tampoco estaba la cosa para jugar limpio), Bravo parecía haber medido la maniobra en términos de verdad jurídica, apuntando que aunque agredir y atar a los chungos era mejor que matarlos, como que el trámite no dejaba de ser, técnicamente, un delito punible.

Aunque tampoco había por qué mentir (tenía toda la pinta de que aquellas tres venían de otro tiempo y a otras cosas), haber dicho que eran agentes quizás les habría quitado las armas de encima. Y Marisol, observó Arturo sin acabar de sentirse tranquilo del todo, cogía la puta Walther como si ya la hubiera usado más de una vez.

\- Yo soy Arturo -se presentó, tras suspirar de nuevo. La verdad pues-. El alemán de Barcelona es Cels y el rifeño de Almería es David. Hemos estado trabajando un tiempo para Roa, pero estábamos desertando porque nos hemos coscao de que es un hijoputa.

\- En honor a la verdad -apostilló Cels-, yo algo ya me temía de antes; pero es que es un tío que sabe como convencerte.

Marisol no pareció tomarse la noticia bien. Arturo evaluó cómo acariciaba la guarda del gatillo de la Walther y algo le dijo que aquellas por Roa no tenían cariño precisamente. Algo era algo. Al menos no les había fallado seguirlas hasta allí.

Fuera lo que fuera aquella puta caverna verde que daba escalofríos.

\- ¿Trabajan para Roa? -mumuró la Dúrcal, sorprendida-. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Han cambiado la Historia para él?

\- Trabajábamos -puntualizó Cels, molesto-. Pertenecíamos al consejo de sabios: sección de cultura. Pero hemos decidido dejarlo. Y luego aquí, el escritor, nos ha liado para enterarnos de lo que pasa aquí abajo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa aquí abajo?

\- Os lo contamos si bajáis las armas -propuso Arturo.

\- No -contestó Marisol, seca.

Arturo trató de sonreír, pero no se sentía con ganas. No tenían que haber ido con la verdad, pero en fin. _From lost to the river_.

Bravo carraspeó, tratando de llamar la atención.

\- Si hemos entrado al veros, en vez de gritar "alarma" -señaló el abogado-, es porque creíamos que érais agentes. ¿Lo sois?

\- Somos agentes de la patrulla de... Arte -asintió la Dúrcal.

\- Vale, agentes de la patrulla de arte -continuó Arturo-... Por lo que nos hemos podido enterar echándole salivilla ahí fuera, Roa está planeando fijar todos los cambios que ha hecho en la Historia. Esos soldados se están repartiendo para viajar a la vez a varios tiempos y lugares. La que vayan a liar, que no sabemos qué va a ser, lo tienen previsto hacer en menos de cuatro horas. Ahora que ya os hemos avisado, nos piramos.

\- ¡De aquí no se va nadie! -ordenó Marisol.

Arturo la vio apuntarle bajo y poner el dedo en el gatillo, antes de que la Dúrcal se le pusiera delante en plan escudo humano para evitar, si era teatro a las hijas de puta les había quedado bastante convincente, que le metiese un tiro en la rodilla.

\- ¡Tranquila, niña! -rogó la Dúrcal. Luego, se dirigió a Bravo-. No servirá de nada que nos hayais dicho esto si no nos ayudais a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo prentendéis exactamente -se las quedó mirando Arturo, alucinado- que hagamos eso?

La mexicana sonrió socarrona y, por primera vez, bajó el mosquete.

\- Bueno, señores. Ustedes dijeron ser sabios, ¿no?

* * *

Cels observó por última vez sus creaciones sintiendo orgullo, antes de salir.

Con los embozos y las capas, las chicas y Vargas daban bastante el pego. Entre el caminar tranquilo, los brazaletes del rombo y las manos en las mangas, tenían un punto entre monjes de la peste del Warhammer 40K y Guardias Reales del Emperador.

\- Esto es una puta locura, Cels -apuntó David.

\- Locura era meternos disfrazaos en la jarana a pillar _intel_ y ha funcionado -se defendió Cels-. Esto es la versión 2.0. Escoltamos a los frailes del mal a la salida y así hasta tenemos excusa para pirarnos nosotros. Es un escape de manual.

\- ¿Qué hay a la salida? -preguntó Marisol.

Cels le recolocó el brazalete, porque se le caía un poco. Durante la charla previa y después de haber bajado el arma del todo, Marisol había aclarado que odiaba que la llamaran Marisol, y se había presentado como Flores. Por encima del subidón de adrenalina del momento, Cels hacía esfuerzos por recordarse que conocer a aquellas tres no había sido (ni probablemente iba a ser) lo más rayante del día.

A la salida había un tipo con bigote de Cantinflas, acompañado por dos guardias tudescos. Cels lo había encontrado majete y le costaba creer todo lo que Reverte había descrito de él al reconocerle.

\- Hay tres hombres controlando quién sale y quién entra -resumió Reverte-. Si algo sale mal, no deje que el español se les acerque, Flores.

\- Vamos -animó Cels, cambiando de tema-. Recordad. Rollo Doctor Who. Capuchas abajo, misterio y mal, y caminad como si fueseis las amas.

\- Pues es que lo somos, alemán -sonrió Vargas, antes de ocultarse en el embozo.

Sin decir nada más, ellos escoltándolas, salieron a la caverna de soldados.


	18. C5 TdB: Generala

**Capítulo 5.- Generala**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

Cuatro horas para que Roa fije el Tiempo.

Unas ocho horas para que acabe el plazo de Salvador.

" _ **generala**_ _._

 _De general_

 _1\. f. Mil. Toque de tambor, corneta o clarín_

 _para que las fuerzas de una guarnición o campo_

 _se pongan sobre las armas."_

 **Definición de "generala"**

 **Diccionario online de la Real Academia Española de la Lengua**

* * *

Cels, el corazón todavía en un puño, observó a los soldados a su alrededor mientras encontraban camino entre ellos hacia la salida. Algunos, al ver las figuras embozadas pasar se las quedaban mirando unos segundos, pero acababan volviendo a lo suyo al ver los brazaletes y, probablemente, a que nadie era el primero en decir nada; efecto _bystander_ , que se decía.

Puto amo el Doctor.

\- No puedo creer que esté funcionando -mumuró Bravo, el nervio cogido en la voz.

\- Mientras no tengamos que hablar -recordó Cels.

Antes habló, antes apareció un napoleónico mal afeitado y con pinta de pocos amigos que se les puso de charleta; se la dio a Reverte quien, tras unos segundos de silencio le contestó también en francés y más seco que una zarza. La respuesta no pareció convencer al otro, pero acabó por irse después de quedarse mirando los brazaletes y soltar lo que parecía un taco.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? -mumuró De Las Heras.

\- Me ha pedido que vuelva a mi puesto -explicó Arturo, volviendo a tomar aire-. Le he dicho que tengo órdenes de llevaros arriba. Y que me la coma. Pero en francés. Ha colado.

Cels abrió paso deshaciendo con ello la pequeña espectación que se había montado a su alrededor; al menos, se consoló, le habían preguntado a Reverte y no a él, porque del alemán por algún motivo sólo era capaz de acordarse del "Hallo" y el "Bitte". Tras esquivar la última hoguera de vikingos a la derecha, se encontraron con el _checkpoint_ de salida; en ella, además de los tudescos del siglo XVII y de Delgado, un hombrecillo bajito y medio calvo se les quedó mirando con desconfianza.

Cuatro en vez de tres.

Aquello no estaba en el plan.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde van ustedes? -les dijo al verles llegar.

* * *

Pepa respiró hondo y sintió cómo sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar a toda velocidad.

Cuatro, no tres. Y una pregunta directa.

¿Les habrían descubierto?

Reverte no le quitaba ojo a la mirada socarrona del tal Delgado, mientras el otro español, el bajito con acento gallego, les cerraba el paso con la ayuda de los dos tudescos quienes, morriones emplumados y cara de pocos amigos, cruzaron alabardas para impedirles pasar.

\- Otros que se quieren ir de turismo -sonrió Delgado, antes de que nadie pudiera contestar-... ¿Qué me dices, maricona? ¿Los dejamos pasar?

Pepa estudió la mirada entre los españoles; el que se parecía a Cantinflas estaba relajado en su taburete, pies sobre la mesa plegable y casi parecía agradado por la situación. El otro, molesto por el comentario parecía intranquilo; frente perlada de sudor, la calva mal cubierta por cuatro pelos y unas manos pequeñas que jugaban con un portahojas, no parecía saber qué hacer.

Pepa comprendió que aquello se trataba de una prueba para el bajito. O de una cruel broma.

Aun no estaba todo perdido.

\- Tenemos órdenes de llevar a estos tres arriba -intervino David Bravo, sin venir a cuento.

Silencio.

Pepa estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano a la cara; en vez de eso preparó la Walther, por si acaso, porque Bravo no había usado ningún acento en particular y un castellano, del sur pero castellano, en un soldado rifeño había sonado tan mal que había logrado cambiar la actitud de Delgado de relajada a alerta.

\- A ti te he visto bajar antes del aseo -sonrió sin humor-. ¿De dónde eres, moro mío?

\- Umhhh... De Melilla.

A su lado, Pepa vio cómo el tal Piñol había acercado la mano a la pistolera, atento a lo que pudieran hacer los tudescos.

\- Yo estuve en la legión por allí -siguió sonriendo, amenazante-. ¿Conoces la tasca del manco?

\- Umhhh... No piso burdeles de asquerosos infieles -contestó Bravo, con neutralidad.

Pepa, bajo capa y embozo, quitó lentamente el seguro de la Walther y la apuntó hacia Delgado. El bajito, entonces, detuvo a su compañero con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿No quedábamos en que me encargaba yo?

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Delgado volvió a sentarse. Pepa respiró aliviada porque le había visto, brazo tieso, ojos abiertos, piernas preparadas, estar a punto de atacar. Comprendió que Reverte tenía razón en sus advertencias: aquel, incluso sin un arma en la mano, era un hombre que no había que descuidar.

\- A ver -retomó el bajito-. ¿Quiénes son aquí los de la capucha? Aquí abajo hay sólo soldados.

Pepa evaluó el tono. El acento era definitivamente gallego y, comprendió entonces el insulto de Delgado, fuertemente afeminado.

¿Por qué Roa habría puesto a un hombre como aquel a vigilar el paso de soldados?, pensó.

\- Son sabios -contestó Bravo, lacónico.

Pepa vio cómo el enano _siesomanío_ arrugaba la nariz, olisqueando el aire y, con media mueca de extrañeza se las quedaba mirando.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué huelen a coño?

Pepa puso el dedo en el gatillo, lista para apretar y correr. Notó a Marieta a su lado preparar los pies cuando el hombrecillo fue a quitarle la capucha.

\- Pues porque lo tenemos -gruñó Vargas, echándose para atrás la suya, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos-. Mire chiquitín, pues que no más nos están haciendo perder el tiempo acá, con la rechingadera esta. Nos acaban de hacer volver de la pinche Edad Media y mire, no ando con muchas paciencias. O nos deja pasar o le decimos a Roa que acá abajo tiene su pinche nuevo Ministerio lleno de purititos inútiles.

\- ¡No tenemos en el plan de la operación que tenga que venir por aquí ningún sabio! -rezongó el bajito, sacudiendo indignado sus papeles-. ¡Menos aun sabias!

\- Pues será entonces que alguien se lo estropeó, chavo -mumuró, divertida-. Si no, no estaríamos acá -continuó-. ¿Fue usted? ¿Fue usted por lo que Roa nos mandó llamar? Tengo una idea. Vamos a llamarle. Será que él pueda tomarse la molestia de explicarle por qué estamos acá, ¿sí? Seguro que no se enoja para nada, porque es hombre poco ocupado y muy paciente.

Pepa contó hasta tres antes de que la expresión confundida del bajito acabase por ceder; Delgado, de vuelta a la tranquilidad, hacía evidentes esfuerzos por no reírse de él.

\- Adelante -mumuró, casi dolido.

Avanzaron los seis, llegando por un corredor a unas escaleras de metal, altísimas.

Cuando Pepa volvió la cabeza hacia el control que dejaban atrás, sólo pudo ver a Delgado y a los dos guardias tudescos.

El bajito con acento gallego, había desaparecido.

* * *

Subieron las treinta plantas de la escalera de metal en silencio y jadeos.

Para hacerlo una vez, opinaba David, la cosa servía como sano ejercicio; ellos llevaban ya sin embargo varios viajes arriba y abajo, lo que aunque le pondría el culete como una estatua griega, por lo pronto le estaba dejando las rodillas para el arrastre.

\- Bien -observó David, harto de escaleras cuando Vargas, la última, acabó de subir-. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora ustedes se vuelven a casa -jadeó la mexicana- y nosotras pues hacemos lo que habíamos venido a hacer, no más.

\- ¿Y qué habíais venido a hacer? -se interesó Cels recobrando también el aliento.

David observó las miradas, ya sin capuchas, de las tres. Al parecer, después de ayudarlas a pasar por el campamento de chungos, Flores había decidido confiar en ellos lo suficiente como para no encañolarles.

De manera visible, al menos.

\- Deberíais ir a avisar a más agentes de lo que pasa ahí abajo -contestó Flores-. Eso ayudaría.

\- ¿Qué habeis venido exactamente a hacer aquí? -insistió David, mosqueado.

Miradas cruzadas, de un lado a otro. Silencio incómodo. Finalmente, De Las Heras asintió como dando permiso.

\- Hemos venido a matar a Roa.

David tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, para asimilar la noticia. Se volvió a poner las gafas, porque no le había pillado el tono a Marisol, o sea a Pepa, y obviamente lo había dicho de coña. ¿Verdad?

\- Matar a Roa -repitió Reverte, neutro, asimilando.

Pues... No, no. Flores no lo había dicho de coña.

\- ¿Tienen ustedes -se le ocurrió preguntar a David-... Experiencia... En esto de matar gente?

\- Puede que... Algo -aceptó De Las Heras, incómoda.

\- Me refiero en plan escuadrón de la muerte.

\- Matar lo que se dice matar -aceptó Flores, tras un silencio-, siempre lo hemos hecho en caliente. Pero Roa merece una excepción.

De nuevo, silencio.

Reverte cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, y apoyó la culata del mosquete en el suelo. David intentó leerle la expresión; por un lado parecía terriblemente intrigado y por otro, los labios se le torcían en una mueca entre divertida y un poquito psicópata.

Piñol, sin esconderlo, tenía la boca abierta en plan anime.

\- ¿Es a lo que os dedicais aquí? ¿A ir eliminando malos entre copla y copla?

\- Somos la patrulla de Arte -respondió Flores claramente molesta-. Hacemos lo que hace falta.

\- Os dais cuenta -siguió David, sin querer creérselo todavía- que matar es terriblemente ilegal, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Pues qué quiere, sabio? -se molestó Vargas-. ¿Que le pidamos a Roa que deje de enredar en la Historia con buenos modales? Ya intentamos platicar con él en el siglo X y nos dejó encerradas. A poco no logramos volver. A esta -señaló a Flores-, uno de sus franceses estuvo a punto de pegarle un tiro. ¡Por su culpa me tuve que arrastrar por arroyuelo de mierda! ¡Literal, chavo! ¡De pinche mierda! ¡No sé si la bala que le meta le acabará matando, pero ya le digo yo que sano no le dejará!

\- ¡Señora, está usted loca! ¿Se da cuenta de...

\- Ya han visto lo que está pasando ahí abajo -interrumpió De Las Heras-. Ya han tratado con Roa. Le conocen, ¿verdad? Ustedes mismos estaban huyendo de él. ¿De verdad creen que hay otra forma de detenerle?

David bajó los ojos al suelo, tratando de pensar.

El plan, tras descubrir el pastel de los soldados, era avisar a agentes del Ministerio y ya. Lo cierto era que después de hacerlo, lo implícito era volver a casa y dejar que los profesionales se encargaran del asunto. Suspiró. Uno de los motivos por los que había decidido desertar, como decía Reverte, era la ristra de papeles que entre reunión y reunión había podido encontrar en el archivo y que demostraban que en aquel lugar el estado de derecho como que no estaba de moda. Roa usaba una prisión medieval en Loarre como gulag particular, pero lo cierto era que antes que él, el Ministerio "bueno" hacía exactamente lo mismo. Avisar a los agentes era, en el fondo, pasar la patata caliente y la decisión de quitar de en medio a Roa a otros.

Y Roa, era Roa.

A cómo aplicar jurisprudencia a un tipo que podía viajar en el tiempo prácticamente a voluntad, probablemente incluso desde dentro de una celda, se hubieran podido dedicar varios doctorados de derecho.

\- ¿Qué proponéis exactamente? -se interesó Reverte, serio.

\- Primero vamos a la armería -explicó Flores, práctica-. Nos armamos y luego encontramos a Roa y acabamos con él.

Reverte se las quedó mirando unos segundos.

Luego les miró a Cels y a él.

\- Me voy con ellas.

\- ¿Que QUÉ? -pudo preguntar David.

\- Que voy a echarles un cable -explicó Arturo-. Si me dejan.

\- Cuantos más seamos -aceptó Flores-, más oportunidades.

Cels se acercó al oído de David, alarmado.

\- ¡Nen! ¡Nen, coño, nen! ¡El Alatriste! ¡Que si nos lo matan no hay Alatriste!

\- ¡Y a mí que coño me importa el Alatriste! -susurró David como respuesta-. ¡No voy a participar en una ejecución! ¡Menos aun extrajudicial!

\- Antes tengo que encontrar un teléfono -les interrumpió Flores-. Tengo que llamar a un amigo.


	19. C6 TdB: Aliados

**Capítulo 6.- Aliados**

Madrid, Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

Unas tres horas para que Roa fije el tiempo.

Unas siete para que acabe el plazo de Salvador.

" _What chance do we have?_

 _The question is 'what choice'._

 _Run, hide, plead for mercy, scatter your forces._

 _You give way to an enemy this evil, with this much power,_

 _and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission._

 _The time to fight is now!"_

 **Rogue One (2016)**

* * *

Pepa vio la puerta abrirse.

José se la quedó mirando, un poco asustao. No era para menos: la puerta que le había traído del año 70, la misma que había cruzado ella hacía algo más de un día, era la de un retrete público clausurado en Sevilla. Encontrarse la decoración futurista de Roa al otro lado, daba respeto.

\- Niña, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Y por qué me has pedido que traiga una botella de tequila?

José seguía con la misma camisa abierta, y la misma chaqueta de cuero; los mismos pantalones de campana y el mismo pelo largo. Mal afeitado y con una cruz ansada al cuello, en su cara aniñada y dulce Pepa no vio miedo, nunca le había visto miedo al José, pero sí sorpresa.

Él no sabía nada del Ministerio. Desde haber vuelto a tener contacto hacía pocos años, ni a él ni a nadie había querido contarle nada de los viajes que hacía con Marieta allí.

\- El tequila es para una amiga de México -explicó-. Niño, ¿confías en mí?

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- Esto es como uno de los juegos del Joao -explicó Pepa-. Pero de veras.

José se la quedó mirando unos segundos, grave; mentar al Joao era tema muy serio. Del mismo modo que ella no le había contado nada del Ministerio, él nunca hablaba de sus asuntos con los portugueses en África. A Pepa siempre le había parecido que así se había creado entre ellos una especie de complicidad de secretos la cual, junto con lo de sus tiempos de niños, la hacía sentirse menos...

Sola.

\- ¿En qué lío andas metida, niña?

\- Nada bueno.

Silencio.

\- ¿Habrá que matar?

\- No si no quieres.

José asintió y se pasó la palma abierta por el mentón, pensando. Luego asintió.

\- Venga -dijo por fin-. ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Hay una armería por allí -explicó Pepa-. Nos esperan unas amigas.

* * *

Mientras Vargas y los sabios de Cultura enredaban dentro de la sala de la armería, Marieta vio venir a Pepa y al tal José desde la puerta.

\- Este es José. José, esta es Marieta -les presentó Pepa.

Durante unos instantes se miraron en silencio. Marieta le había visto de niño en alguna de sus películas; como ella, supuso, él también la conocería. Su cara de sorpresa se lo confirmó, cara que a los pocos segundos cambió al estrecharle la mano.

\- Las amigas de Pepa son amigas mías -mumuró él.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Él asintió, pensativo, sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Era una mirada rápida, fría, de análisis, como la que ponía Pepa a veces; los ojos de José habían ido de los guardias maniatados e inconscientes en el suelo a las cuatro figuras disfrazadas que trataban de aclararse mientras llenaban cargadores en la mesita de la armería.

La armería había resultado ser una estancia oculta en el nivel siete, no especialmente grande, no especialmente impresionante; una pequeña colección de armas cortas actuales, pistolas antiguas, y sables y espadas de varias épocas llenaba las pequeñas paredes de estantes en una celda de no más de dos por dos. Para haber tenido que dejar fuera de combate a la pareja de guardias que la custodiaban, había resultado un descubrimiento un poco decepcionante.

Pepa, entre juramentos, ni siquiera había encontrado munición para su Walther.

Al menos estaba en una zona de pasillos bastante apartada, sin patrullas, y las cámaras de vigilancia parecían guardarla de forma especialmente chapucera.

José siguió su estudio en silencio y finalmente, al ver las armas antiguas en la pared del fondo, se fue directo a un pistolón.

\- Una pistola de chispa, de finales del XVIII. Factura inglesa... -dijo. Luego la olió y tras asegurarse de que no estaba cargada, la empuñó y activó el mecanismo con un 'clac'. Soltó una chispa clara y limpia-. Niña... Este arma está de usar.

\- Todas aquí lo están.

\- Ya niña, pero que esta es antigua.

Los tres sabios de Cultura se le quedaron mirando.

\- Este es José -presentó Pepa-. Estos son Arturo, David y Cels. Aquella es Vargas.

Se saludaron en silencio, él quizás evaluando a los hombres disfrazados ante sí y cómo, a la chita callando, Vargas se había hecho con la botella de tequila y comenzaba a rellenarse la petaca. Marieta observó cómo José se acercaba finalmente a la mesa y estudiaba las pistolas modernas que estaban intentando cargar.

\- Son Llamas -pareció pensar en voz alta-... Pero no había visto este modelo nunca... -Luego, agarró una de la mesa y trasteó con ella.- No se ofendan ustedes pero, ¿están llenando los cargadores con balas del nueve del corto?

\- Sí -se extrañó Piñol.

\- No había visto estas pistolas en mi vida, pero creo que van con 9 _Parabellum_ , del largo -explicó. Luego encontró una caja de balas y empezó a llenar un cargador, mostrándolo-. ¿Ven? Con las del corto la bala les va a bailar en la recámara. Si no les revienta en la mano, tendrán que recebar a cada tiro.

\- Las otras las hemos probado y no entran -protestó Bravo.

\- Es que van justas. Tiene su truco -explicó José, metiendo una-. ¿Ve?

\- Pues es verdad -sonrió Reverte claramente avergonzado.

\- ¡Pues se los dije! -rezongó Vargas al cerrar su petaca-. Pinches testaturos. ¡Ya me habían hecho dudar! Gracias por el tequila, don José.

Marieta vio venir a José, después de dejar a los otros cuatro llenar cargadores de la forma correcta.

\- Niña -le dijo a Pepa, una Llama en la mano-... Pistolas modernas que aun no existen, pistolas viejas que aun se pueden usar... ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde me has traído?

Pepa fue a contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo sacó a toda velocidad su Walther y apuntó a la puerta. José la imitó. Cuando Marieta logró que se le bajara el susto, descubrió que los dos encañonaban a una Irene Larra vestida de señora goyesca, con las manos arriba, tan sorprendida como todos.

\- Este lugar es el Ministerio del Tiempo, señor... Jiménez -informó Irene Larra, tras tragar saliva, los ojos aun alarmados al ver que las pistolas no bajaban-. Desde aquí nos dedicamos a proteger la Historia de España de aquellos que intentan cambiarla o sacar provecho de ella en beneficio propio.

Marieta vio a José bajar la pistola, sólo cuando Pepa lo hizo.

\- No... Va -dijo José-... En serio.

\- Es en serio -confirmó Pepa.

* * *

Irene estudió el panorama cuando por fin se atrevió a bajar las manos.

Trató de hacer memoria con todo lo que había sucedido y durante un momento pudo recordar el caserío vasco donde se había podido dar la duchita y donde Salvador había liado a la patrulla de Arte para ir a recuperar el... El Pergamino de Maslama. ¡El Pergamino! ¡Quizás había...!

\- ¿Lo tenéis? ¿Tenéis el fragmento del Pergamino?

\- ¡Qué bueno verlas! -contestó Chavela, sarcástica, acudiendo desde la mesa-. ¿Qué tal les fue el viaje? ¿Disfrutaron cuando tuvieron que sacar a Flores del pinche coso del cadí? ¡Irene Larra a lo que le importa, como siempre!

\- No lo tenemos -explicó De Las Heras-. Roa nos lo quitó y nos dejó atrapadas en el siglo X. Pudimos volver gracias a Maslama. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Salvador destruya el Ministerio?

\- ¿Cómo que destruya el Ministerio? -saltó uno de los desconocidos, el de acento catalán-. ¿Que hay una bomba o algo?

\- Menos de siete horas en este tiempo -contestó Irene, tras comprobarlo en el tercer reloj del brazo izquierdo-; pero ahora hay cosas más urgentes.

Irene tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asimilar que junto a Joselito, Chavela y dos tíos más que no conocía, el Pérez-Reverte de los años noventa se dedicaba a llenar cargadores de pistola de nueve milímetros. No sería lo mas raro que vería, trató de consolarse, antes de acabar todo aquello.

A decir verdad, ya llevaba bastantes cosas raras vistas.

Para empezar, los saltos atrás y adelante de Roa habían logrado transformar la arquitectura del Ministerio en el sueño húmedo de Calatrava; además de jugar a las construcciones, y de reclutar a un montón de sabios con los que se había dedicado a hacer cien diabluras arriba y abajo de la línea temporal, a Roa le había dado por hacerse con su propio grupo de agentes de campo.

Entre ellos Amelia Folch. (*1)

Amelia les había vendido. Irene no había entendido por qué hasta que había visto a los Julianes: Roa había resucitado a Julián para camelársela (*2), solo que, en una especie de costumbre que tenía Roa de tocar las narices y crear realidades alternadas, uno de los Julianes era Julián de verdad, y el otro un chungo que iba por ahí pegando tiros a traición y con un control del Tiempo que daba miedo. (*3)

Irene suspiró. Mejor no contar nada. Joselito, por la cara que llevaba puesta, ya parecía tener bastante con sólo asumir la existencia del Ministerio.

Dicho y hecho, avanzó hasta la pared del fondo y empezó a buscar el mecanismo de apertura por debajo de los estantes.

\- Las armas están arriba -comentó Chavela, burlona.

\- Chavela, no es el momento -mumuró Irene-. Sé que aun estás molesta por lo de Acapulco, pero tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos.

\- Seguiré molesta por Acapulco hasta el día que me muera -rezongó Vargas-. Aunque una disculpa estaría bien.

Irene suspiró. El morro de Chavela no tenía nombre. La Historia claramente decía que en Acapulco una joven Chavela Vargas amaneció con Ava Gardner una vez. Sólo una vez. La segunda, había aparecido ella por el tema del embajador y... Bueno... La verdad es que entre que la ocasión la pintaban calva y que la Historia había que protegerla, había engañado y dejado a Chavela encerrada en el armario de las escobas para poder amanecer ella con Ava.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento habértela levantado! ¿Contenta? ¿Me ayudas ahora a buscar el resorte? En el viejo Ministerio estaba por aquí... Espero que ese cabrón de Roa no lo haya cambiado también.

Chavela se acercó, tras un suspiro, y empezó a manosear por detrás de los estantes ante la atontada mirada de los demás.

\- ¿Qué pinta tiene ese pinche resorte? ¿Qué activa, güera?

\- El acceso a la armería de verdad -explicó Irene-. Necesito llevarme a Irlanda algo más potente que una Llama M82. Y Alonso me ha pedido granadas. Le pirran las granadas...

De Las Heras intervino entonces, tan confundida al parecer como el resto.

\- Irene... Antes has dicho que hay algo más urgente. ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Y qué es eso de la "armería de verdad"? -saltó Joselito.

\- ¿En serio nadie se extraña de que haya una bomba lista para explotar dentro de unas horas y nadie nos haya dicho nada aun? -protestó el catalán.

Irene oyó por fin un _clac_ del lado de Chavela y, con lentitud, la pared del fondo se echó para arriba de forma automática. Al acabar de abrirse los flashes de los fluorescentes iluminaron la familiar estancia en la piedra del tamaño de una cancha de baloncesto. Delante de ellos, hileras e hileras de altas estanterías con armas y munición de todas las épocas llenaban la armería principal del Ministerio del Tiempo.

\- Olvídaos de la autodestrucción: tenemos menos de tres horas para evitar que Roa fije el Tiempo -explicó-. Eso es lo urgente. Unir los fragmentos del Pergamino le ha dado acceso a los primeros niveles del Ministerio. Desde ese lugar, si lleva a cabo su plan, no podremos hacer nada para deshacer lo que ha hecho: no podremos evitar que todos sus cambios queden fijos para siempre.

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo de traiciones.

(*2) ver: Tiempo de confesiones

(*3) ver: Fuera de tiempo.


	20. C7 TDB: Armería

**Capítulo 7.- Armería**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

" _Las armas son instrumentos fatales_

 _que solamente deben ser utilizadas_

 _cuando no hay otra alternativa."_

 **El arte de la guerra**

 **Sun Tzu**

* * *

Irene se dio la vuelta esperando ver sorpresa, pero excepto la sorpresa por el espectáculo de la armería de verdad, no le pareció ver ningún tipo de _shock_ con respecto a la terrible y dramática revelación que acababa de hacer.

\- No estais sorprendidos -observó.

\- Es que ya lo sabíamos, güera -se encogió de hombros Chavela. Luego señaló a los hombres-. Aquí los sabios ya nos platicaron.

\- ¿Sabios? -parpadeó Irene, sin comprender.

\- Trabajaban para Roa -explicó De Las Heras-. Nos ayudaron a salir de una caverna llena de soldados.

\- ¿Qué caverna...? ¿De qué...?

Irene se quedó mirando a los "sabios" disfrazados. Lo de la caverna llena de soldados era tan nuevo como preocupante y añadía un nuevo nivel de dificultad al asunto; por encima de eso, descubrir que tenía delante a ex-agentes de Roa no contribuía a su paz espiritual. Se acercó a Reverte, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os ofreció Roa? -gruñó.

\- A mi unos vinos con Quevedo -reveló Pérez-Reverte-. Y llevar a cabo mi plan de tres pasos con el Ministerio de Cultura.

\- ¿Qué plan?

\- Evacuar, dinamitar y me sobra uno.

\- Para ser justos -intervino el otro de gafas-, después de hacerlo, todo fue bastante más fluido en las reuniones del comité de Cultura.

Irene se llevó la mano a la cara, tratando de serenarse.

\- Vale -suspiró-. Ya hablaremos luego de eso. Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Qué hacíais en la armería?

* * *

\- Buscábamos armas y munición, claro -informó Pepa-. Vamos a matar a Roa.

Pepa vio a Irene Larra fruncir el ceño, quizás en un gesto de desaprobación.

\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor para detener todo esto? -insistió Pepa.

Larra no respondió. Se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras miraba al suelo, poniendo los brazos en jarras durante unos momentos. Pensando.

\- ¿Dónde está esa caverna llena de soldados? -preguntó.

\- Bajando al final de unas escaleras de metal de al menos treinta plantas -contestó Reverte-. Desde el corredor diecisiete. De grande lo que un estadio olímpico.

\- Las paredes están llenas de umbrales sin puerta -añadió Marieta-. Nosotras vinimos del siglo X por uno de ellos. Se trata de esos primeros niveles de los que has hablado, ¿verdad?

Irene Larra asintió, grave.

\- Sí... Esos son. Y parece que Roa ha creado un acceso directo -pensó en voz alta-... Puede... Puede que funcione -murmuró de pronto.

\- ¿Quién es esta tía? -mumuró entonces Bravo, por lo bajini.

\- Es la jefa de logística del Ministerio -explicó Marieta-. Junto con Ernesto y Salvador, es la que decide y organiza.

\- ¿Vuestra jefa?

\- ¡No exageremos! -rezongó Vargas.

\- Pues me recuerda a alguien -mumuró Bravo, pensativo-. Yo la he visto antes en la tele o algo.

Irene Larra levantó la cabeza, asintiendo.

\- No servirá de nada, pero puede que funcione -anunció finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo que no servirá de nada? -se extrañó Pepa.

Sin contestar, Larra se fue a un escritorio que había antes de entrar en la primera hilera de estanterías. Sacó de él una libreta y dos bolsas de deporte negras, vacías; tras hojear la libreta unos instantes, se dignó finalmente a contestar.

\- Hemos intentado eliminar a Roa al menos tres veces -explicó Irene-. Nunca funciona. Siempre puede volver atrás, otra versión de si mismo o alguien cercano, y evitarlo.

\- ¿Al menos tres veces?

\- Nos hemos enterado hace poco de que es capaz de borrar recuerdos de manera selectiva. Puede que hayan sido más y no me acuerde.

Pepa asintió, sin acabar de verle sentido.

\- ¿Burundanga? -preguntó Piñol.

\- Magia cabalística -respondió Irene, encaminándose a una de las hileras de armas como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Todos la siguieron como a mamá pata.

\- Entonces si dices que no servirá de nada, lo de matarle, ¿por qué dices que puede funcionar? -razonó Pepa.

Irene Larra llegó entonces a una estantería y tras abrir un cajón sacó una pequeña bandeja con lo que parecían media docenas de granadas de mano; lo vació dentro de la bolsa de deporte, mientras contestaba.

\- Esos soldados que visteis... Se estaban coordinando, ¿verdad? -explicó-. No teníamos claro el método que Roa usaría, pero sabemos que tiene que ver con el Pergamino y que para hacerlo tiene que acceder a muchos tiempos a la vez desde los primeros niveles. Es posible que use a esos soldados. Veréis... Esas puertas que habéis visto son especiales. Llevan a sitios donde... Desde donde el Ministerio es vulnerable.

\- No entiendo nada -gruñó el pobre José, por detrás.

La siguieron de nuevo a otra estantería, mientras Larra no paraba de hablar.

\- Para evitar que fije el tiempo, bastaría con evitar que Roa tenga acceso a algunos de esos momentos -continuó, mientras metía un puñado de cargadores de fusil de asalto en la otra bolsa-. Que le matéis, no le matará: sólo matará a los Roas que vayan después de él. Alguna versión anterior se enterará y podrá evitarlo, él o alguno de sus hombres. Matarlo no acabará con él, pero quizás pueda retrasarle lo suficiente. A él y a su plan de fijar el Tiempo.

\- Si el Tiempo se puede fijar -protestó el catalán-, ¿por qué no lo habéis hecho antes? Creí que nos habías dicho que la misión de este Ministerio es proteger cambios en el Tiempo.

\- No sabíamos que se podía -se defendió Irene-. Nuestro método para evitarlo era destruir el Ministerio por completo y eso tampoco daba garantías. Roa sabe mucho más de este lugar que nosotros mismos: él fue uno de sus creadores. ¿Te llamas...?

\- Cels... Cels Piñol.

\- ¿El dibujante? -pareció extrañarse Irene-. Encantada Cels. Dime, corazón. ¿Qué te ofreció Roa a ti para que fueses a su consejo de Cultura?

Pepa vio a Cels dudar, unos segundos; finalmente se rindió ante la penetrante mirada de Irene.

\- Un referendum jurídicamente vinculante para la independencia de Cataluña.

\- ¡Mira que lo sabía! -rugió Pérez-Reverte.

\- ¡Ya cálmense los dos! -puso paz Vargas-. ¡Siga, güera!

Irene cerró las bolsas de deporte, llenas de munición, granadas y armas y volvió a guiarles por el laberinto de estanterías hasta una hilera llena de sables.

\- Si matáis a Roa es posible que nos hagáis ganar tiempo con respecto a lo de Irlanda. Por eso digo que puede funcionar.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar en Irlanda? -preguntó Pepa.

\- No puedo decíroslo. Sólo puedo decir que no estamos solos en esto -reveló-. Hay más gente a lo largo de la Historia ayudándonos. Otros Ministerios, otros... Grupos. Si lográis retrasar a Roa en los primeros niveles puede que tengamos éxito en detenerle de una vez por todas.

Se paró delante de una estantería cerrada y señaló dos cajones.

\- Esto son comunicadores intraoculares -explicó-. Y esto gafas de apoyo táctico. Aquí los muchachos actuales del siglo XXI podrán explicaros cómo se usan si se leen las instrucciones. -Tras decirlo, se quedó mirando a Bravo-. ¿Tú eras?

\- David Bravo. Roa me prometió acabar con la SGAE y el canon digital, por si preguntas.

\- Ya -asintió Irene-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo contra los autores?

\- Opino que el canon digital es una vergüenza y que la SGAE es un contubernio mafioso de amiguetes peor que el del cine español.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra del cine español? -se le quedó mirando Larra, agresiva.

\- Podríamos ponernos a discutir sobre el asunto -suspiró Bravo-, pero acabas de decir que tenemos sólo tres horas para asesinar a un hombre.

\- Técnicamente no es asesinar -objetó Marieta-. Seguirá vivo, ¿no?

\- Esa parte me parece francamente oportuna y no me quedó muy clara -opinó Cels.

Irene Larra pidió silencio.

\- Los chalecos tácticos están por allí -señaló-. Al lado tenéis láminas de kevlar para llenarlos. Si no queréis complicaros, hay chalecos de protección III-A de diferentes tallas al lado. Ajustadlos bien: tienen que ir apretados o no valdrán.

Luego se fue hasta la salida.

\- ¡Espera! -se acordó Pepa-. ¿Dónde va a estar Roa? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarle?

Larra se detuvo, extrañada.

\- Creí que ya teníais esa parte cubierta.

\- Aun no.

Se quedó parada en mitad de los estantes, pensando de nuevo, pero esta vez cargando con las bolsas de deporte llenas de artillería.

\- Los primeros niveles -dijo por fin-. Tiene que pasar por ellos para iniciarlo todo. En vuestro lugar, haría la emboscada allí si no le encontrais en otro sitio. Suerte -añadió como despedida-. Contamos con vosotros.

* * *

\- Manos a la obra -ordenó Marieta.

Primero metieron a los guardias de la armería pequeña dentro de la grande y en cuanto encontraron esposas y pequeñas bolsas de tela negra, cambiaron sus ataduras y mordazas. Marieta, cuando echó la llave de las taquillas donde los encerraron, supuso que alguien los acabaría encontrando tarde o temprano; la estancia no sería agradable, pero calculó que podrían aguantar ahí dentro al menos medio día sin ir al baño.

\- ¿En serio las llaman "esposas"? -rió Vargas.

\- Pues cómo lo llaman en México -sonrió Marieta.

\- Grilletes, mihija. O manillas.

Llegaron hasta donde José revisaba la libreta que había usado Irene: se trataba de una especie de catálogo de moda que indicaba en qué pasillo, en vez de zapatos, podían encontrarse diferentes armas. Al llegar, les informó que Reverte había ido ya a por la suya. Bravo estaba recogiendo los chalecos, mientras que Piñol estaba tratando de entender cómo funcionaban las gafas de apoyo tácticas y los comunicadores.

\- Usted primero, Vargas.

\- Pues... ¿Tienen rifles de palanca?

José se la quedó mirando, extrañado.

\- Quizás le venga bien algo más de cadencia de fuego, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que se agarre usted una metralleta! -tradujo Pepa.

\- ¡Ahhh! -comprendió Vargas-. No, miren. Pues que aprendí a tirar con pistola y con rifle. No les serviré de mucho con una ametralladora.

\- Pasillo veinte, sección dos -leyó José tras pasar un par de hojas-. Allí tienen Merlins, Brownings... Y Henrys... Y revólveres.

\- ¿Cananas?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Son más cómodas que llevar los bolsillos llenos de balas -se justificó Vargas.

José buscó en la lista.

\- No encuentro, pero deben estar junto a los rifles de principios de siglo, por allí -aventuró-. La mayoría de las armas y complementos parecen agrupados por épocas.

Vargas las dejó a solas.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? -preguntó José.

Marieta suspiró. Le tocaba a ella.

\- Niña, ¿cómo se llamaba la pistola aquella del año pasado? -le preguntó a Pepa.

\- Era una MAC-10. Parecida a aquella Uzi que me enseñaste -aclaró a José.

\- La Ingram. Al menos no es del futuro como las pistolas -mumuró José. Luego se quedó mirando a Pepa, con una mueca de reproche-... Niña... ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¡Podrías haberme dicho algo!

\- Lo tenía prohibido. Además... ¿Me habrías creído?

Empezaron a andar los tres por entre las estanterías. Marieta no se había fijado hasta entonces, pero entre los pasillos el olor a metal y grasa se hacía penetrante y desagradable. José guardó silencio unos momentos, antes de contestar.

\- Supongo que no -dijo al fin.

Marieta se quedó observando la estantería llena de aquellas pistolas grandes de más, que no eran sino metralletas en miniatura; al verlas, volvió a sentir en el estómago y en la garganta el regusto amargo de verse de nuevo en el pasillo del Ministerio del año anterior, rodeada de cadáveres.

\- Chocho, tranquila -observó Pepa-. Te has puesto como la cera.

\- Estaré bien -trató de decir Marieta, con decisión.

José descolgó una y tras comprobarla, encontró cargadores y balas cerca; luego, acabó por darle la MAC vacía. Marieta la encontró fría al tacto, pesada. Probó a hacer lo que había hecho José, echando atrás la corredera.

\- Llene los cargadores, Marieta -recomendó-. Hágase con el arma. Cuando tire, se le subirá para arriba y se le puede escapar.

\- De tú -aclaró Marieta-. Y lo sé. Ya he disparado antes con ella.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí -aclaró Pepa-. Mató a un hombre.


	21. C8 TdB: Matar a un hombre

**Capítulo 8.- Matar a un hombre**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

" _Matar a un hombre no es defender una doctrina, es matar a un hombre."_

 **Sébastien Châteillon**

* * *

Aun en la armería secreta, entre estantes de armas iluminadas por fluorescentes, Pepa se dejó guiar a solas por José hasta donde podían encontrar las MP-5.

\- Viajes en el tiempo, complots, y ahora me entero de que vas por ahí matando hombres.

\- No eran buena gente -se encogió de hombros Pepa-. Nos hubieran _matao_ de haber _podío_.

El José tenía en su casa una colección de armas que daba miedo verla, la mayoría antigüedades. Cuando el Joao se había pasado a verles, entre juego y juego, había querido enseñar a Pepa sus otras armas; con las que se iba al patio de detrás a tirar. Pepa había acabado enamorada de la Walther, de ahí que se la acabara regalando el José. La otra que le había _gustao_ una barbaridad era la MP-5.

\- Aquí están -sonrió José al levantar la vista-. Heckler and Koch, MP-5. Versión culata retractil y también la fija. Munición de 9 mm del largo... Supongo que querrás cargadores de treinta. ¿Qué modelo te llevas?

\- La de culata retractil y ráfaga corta, ¡ea!.

\- Buena elección.

Pepa se le quedó mirando.

\- Gracias José.

Él asintió, en silencio. Aun no le había dicho qué armas iba a llevarse, pero algo le decía que buscaría un fusil de cerrojo, largo alcance... En su casa tenía afición por su Ruger M77, que era nuevo en el año 70 y que tenía unas balas que parecían misiles. Se la quedó mirando un momento, tras aprobar cómo cerraba el pasador de un manotazo, para que agarrase bien el nuevo cargador.

\- ¿Te sirvió la Walther? -preguntó.

\- ¿En el siglo X? -sonrió Pepa- Sí. Gracias. Aunque no pude usarla mucho. Muy ruidosa para un tiempo sin pistolas.

José le tiró lo que Pepa creyó era otro cargador, pero resultó ser un silenciador. No le va a quitar todo el ruido, aclaró sonriendo, pero algo hace. Pepa se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego se fue a él y le abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Confiaba en José. Si había alguien que le comprendía, sabía que era él. De crío lo había pasado tan mal o peor que ella y a veces, tras hablar o ir a verle, el dejarse el cante y las películas cogía fuerza en su cabeza. Él tenía también su carácter y sabía que, de las compañías que frecuentaba, no quería presentarle a nadie más que al Joao.

Pepa se preguntó por qué sólo era capaz de verle como un hermano.

Se separó de él.

Él, lo sabía por cómo la miraba, hubiera preferido que no le considerara así.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, José?

Se la quedó mirando, una mueca en los labios que le hacía parecer confuso.

\- Me pediste ayuda -respondió-. ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

Pepa se encogió de hombros. Se refería a lo del Ministerio, claro. A aquella locura.

\- No me siento viva de otra manera -pensó Pepa en voz alta.

Él se la quedó mirando; no había confusión en su rostro, ni condescendencia. Una sonrisa triste, quizás, que acabó cuando movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, en señal de que, al menos eso le pareció a Pepa, comprendía.

\- Nos dejaron bien cuerdos -murmuró él-... ¿Verdad?

Pepa se encogió de hombros y apartó de su memoria el sueño de la casa de Maslama.

* * *

Los comunicadores eran como tapones en los oídos: para hablar, explicó Piñol delante del manual de instrucciones, bastaba con tocarlos una vez ya puestos. Marieta probó el suyo: se sorprendió al ver que los demás podían oírla sin ponerse un micro en la boca.

El futuro, mencionó Pérez-Reverte también abrumado, lo que tenía.

Las gafas resultaron más complicadas. Piñol trató de explicarles lo que había entendido de su funcionamiento, pero Marieta acabó liándose y sólo era capaz de ver luces y círculos que se cerraban sobre las caras de los demás, así como la silueta de las armas, escupiendo una ristra de letras y datos en el cristal.

\- ¡Las gafas me marean! -gruñó Vargas, tras frotarse los ojos. Luego se ajustó el chaleco antibalas y se cerró del todo las cananas cruzadas sobre el pecho.

\- Lléveselas aunque no las active, _señá_ Vargas -recomendó José-. Tirar nos va a soltar pólvora a los ojos. No están de más. Tampoco esto -añadió pasando tapones para los oídos-. En la oreja que no lleve el comunicador: disparar dentro de sitios cerrados nos puede dejar sordos.

Marieta vio cómo Vargas, tras resoplar, aceptaba el apunte y volvía a ponerse las gafas sin activarlas; luego revisó a los demás a su alrededor. Piñol los había descrito como sacados de un capítulo de algo llamado "Los hombres de Harrelson"; sería, supuso Marieta, porque Bravo junto a los chalecos, había encontrado monos negros y botas que agunos habían acabado por aceptar ponerse: ir hasta arriba de artillería, después de todo, no dejaba mucho hueco para un disfraz.

Por fin salieron de la armería despacio, revisando cada corredor y cada nuevo desvío, y comenzaron a recorrer pasillos en dirección de vuelta a las escaleras. José y Piñol iban delante. Pepa y ella, detrás.

\- Encontramos un pequeño mirador en la gruta -explicó de camino Reverte-. Desde ahí podría haber buen tiro.

\- ¿Cuántos cabemos?

\- Tres, puede que cuatro.

\- El resto debería quedarse bloqueando la salida -propuso Pepa-. Después de acabar con Roa, sólo podremos salir por la escalera. Si los soldados nos vienen, recuerdo que por allí la gruta tenía un cuello de botella.

\- Nos tendremos que ir replegando por equipos -pensó José-. Dos arriba que vayan abriendo camino por si nos vienen de allí y el resto turnándose por si nos vienen de abajo.

Vargas, al lado de Bravo, le ofreció un trago de su petaca.

\- Échese uno, abogado -sonrió-. Parece que lo necesita más que yo.

Marieta estuvo a punto de pedirle la petaca ella también.

Se detuvo, cuando al ir a girar un nuevo corredor en lo que parecía el nivel diez, alguien les gritó desde detrás.

\- ¡Ahí están! ¡Quietos! ¡Paradles! ¡Paradles!

El gallego bajito y un grupo de lo que parecían vikingos, se vinieron a por ellos a la carrera.

* * *

Pepa no esperó.

Era de las que iba detrás, así que se descolgó del pecho el MP-5, y en lo que tardó en quitarle el seguro, vio a tres vikingos echárseles encima, pieles y armaduras, barbas y trenzas, espadas en ristre.

\- ¡JO-DER! -gritó Reverte.

Pepa respiró hondo y sin dejarse despistar por los tiros de los otros (el primero lo dio Vargas parando en seco al más alto), eligió sus blancos y apretó en ráfagas cortas.

 _Ta-ta-ta._

El retroceso del MP-5 le pilló sorprendida en la primera y sólo acertó la última bala, pero la segunda ráfaga mató a dos hombres más.

 _Ta-ta-ta. Ta-ta-ta._

Olor a pólvora. Humo llenándolo todo. Tableteo metálico de las armas que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Gritos de hombres.

José dijo algo por el comunicador.

El corredor se llenó de niebla negruzca. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Era Marieta.

Los disparos cesaron.

Frente a ellos, una partida de diez vikingos yacía en el suelo, mal heridos o muertos. Entre ellos, el gallego bajito se retorcía con dos agujeros de bala en el pecho.

Pepa parpadeó y observó a los suyos.

Vargas se echaba un trago, mientras Marieta se santiguaba, pálida. Bravo vomitaba en un rincón. Reverte y Piñol jadeaban, armas humeantes. El primero levantó su AK-47 y pasó por encima de los cuerpos para echar un vistazo al corredor por el que les habían venido.

Piñol se acercó hasta el bajito.

\- Fijo que nos ha hecho un _Gollum_ , el cabrón -murmuró, tocándose las gafas, para hacer aparecer un montón de lucecitas-. Nos ha debido seguir desde los primeros niveles y se ha traído a sus colegas...

Pepa se acercó al herido.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿A quién más has avisado?

El gallego se la quedó mirando, un reguero de sangre corriéndole por la boca.

\- A por ti iré la primera, _rapaza_ -mumuró, sus ojos grandes y fríos clavados en ella.

Luego, murió.

\- ¡Mierda! -murmuró Piñol, leyendo la información de sus gafas-. Creo que nos acabamos de cargar a Romasanta.

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó Pepa sin entender una palabra.

Reverte volvió desde detrás.

\- No parece que haya nadie, pero debemos movernos rápido -mumuró frenético-. Con tanto ruido hemos debido activar mil alarmas. ¿Romasanta has dicho?

Pepa ayudó a levantarse a David. Él aceptó el gesto.

\- Esto no es para mí -murmuró.

\- La primera vez nunca es fácil.

\- Ni he llegado a disparar... -mumuró él.

Pepa le observó unos segundos, mientras le volvía el color; quizás, pensó, hubiese sido mejor que buscara refugio tras la primera puerta que encontraran. Para bien o para mal no estaba segura de que hubiera tiempo para eso.

\- Nos movemos -ordenó José-. ¡Ya!

Empezaron la marcha mientras, tras ellos, voces y gritos de lo que a Pepa le sonó a alemán parecían llegar a la escena del tiroteo.

\- Id avanzando -ordenó Marieta a los hombres-. Nosotras os seguimos.

* * *

\- ¡Allí están las escaleras! -anunció Cels.

Mientras veía pasar a Joselito (José, quería que le llamaran José), y a Reverte, esperó al pie de la escalinata metálica con el P-90 preparado, rodilla a tierra. De un vistazo volvió a comprobar que aun le quedaban tres cuartas partes del cargador. Con el ataque del inútil de Romasanta y los primos lejanos del puto Ragnar Lodbrok, había podido dosificar los disparos. Aun le quedaban tres cargadores más de cincuenta (que pesaban un cojón y medio y que habían supuesto la muerte para rellenarlos), pero al menos ya estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

Suspiró.

Quizás era el subidón de adrenalina o que acababa de descubrir que matar vikingos no le afectaba demasiado, pero comprendió sorprendido que metido en una misión suicida en plan "El Nido de las Águilas", se encontraba bastante a gusto. A menudo había bromeado con los colegas que era meterse a paraca o a dibujante.

Demasiados tebeos del "Guerrero del Antifaz" de pequeño, quizás.

\- ¿Dónde están Pepa y las otras? -dijo José asomando la tocha por las escaleras.

\- Puta idea -contestó Cels-. ¿Que no venían detrás? ¿Y el David?

Luego se acordó y las llamó por el comunicador.

\- Ehhh... Aquí "lazo amarillo" llamando al "comando asesino víbora letal" -improvisó-. ¿Dónde estáis? Nosotros ya hemos llegado a las escaleras.

\- ¿Quién es el comando ese? -protestó Vargas, por el comunicador.

\- Creo que somos nosotras -dijo Flores.

\- ¡Vamos llegando! -anunció De Las Heras.

Cels vio llegar por el pasillo a David, jadeando.

De las chicas, ni rastro.

* * *

\- ¡Le dije que se habían metido por el corredor de la derecha! -gruñó Isabel.

Aprovechó el respiro para meter cuatro cartuchos nuevos en el Henry. De las Heras no era mala con las ideas, pero guiando por el pinche laberinto de túneles, no había resultado muy diestra. Flores quedaba detrás, los gritos de hombres varios pasillos tras ellas.

\- ¡Deprisa! -apremió Flores.

\- ¡Lo siento! -gruñó De Las Heras-. ¡Por aquí!

Siguiendo a los muchachos se había confudido de giro y habían tenido que desandar trocha para poderles alcanzar. Para ser honesta, Isabel no podía culparla: los pasillos renovados del Ministerio, lejos de la escalera principal en espiral, eran un hijoputa laberinto. Avanzaron a toda velocidad por un recodo y vieron pasar, escondidas y en silencio, varias patrullas de soldados con alabardas y tocados de plumas.

Flores se puso el dedo en el oído.

\- ¡Bajad ya! ¡No esperéis! ¡Tomad posiciones y ya llegaremos!

\- ¡Niña! -negó el tal José-. ¡No! ¡Esperamos!

\- ¡No esperéis! -ordenó Marieta- ¡Bajad! ¡Cuando lleguemos os cubrimos la salida!

Isabel iba a añadir que se dejaran de chingaderas caballerescas y que bajaran a cazar ellos al pinche Roa, pero la sombra la detuvo.

Un rugido gutural, animal, monstruoso, se acercaba a ellas desde el otro lado del pasillo.


	22. C9 TdB: Romasanta

**Capítulo 9.- Romasanta**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

" _Manuel Blanco Romasanta, condenado a muerte por el Tribunal de Allariz,_

 _(Provincia de Toledo), como culpable de haber consumado con los dientes y sin_

 _el auxilio de ninguna arma el asesinato de varias personas para comer después_

 _sus carnes palpitantes."_

 **Extraído de "EL DR. JOSEPH DURAND DE GROS**

 **Y EL CASO DEL HOMBRE LOBO**

 **BLANCO ROMASANTA (1853)."**

 **David Simón Lorda et al.**

* * *

Pepa se dio la vuelta cuando Vargas, silenciosa, le tocó el hombro.

Al verlo se santiguó y a toda prisa preparó el MP-5.

Marieta fue a decir algo, pero le puso la mano en la boca antes de que pudiera gritar; señaló escapatoria en silencio y se escondieron tras el siguiente corredor.

Entonces fue cuando vieron al bicho del _to_ al fondo del pasillo.

Aun no estaba _acabao_ , fue lo que se le ocurrió a Pepa al verle pasar, porque el pelo le estaba saliendo aun y la piel y la carne de hombre dejaba paso a la de la bestia, que le seguía creciendo por todos lados, como a espamos, sonidos de huesos rotos, chapoteos de carne y sangre que helaban el alma.

\- _Podo te ulir, rapaza. Xa podo ulila_ -fue lo último que dijo, antes de perder la voz en un gutural gruñido-... _Vou probar a túa carne. (*1)_

Aun no las había visto, comprendió Pepa tragándose el miedo. Aun no estaba completo. No pudo sino fijarse por un momento en el trozo de pantalón que tenía aun colgando de los cuartos traseros; luego descubrió las dos heridas que tenía en el pecho, cuando se cerraron expulsando dos balas. Aquel era el gallego que había muerto con los vikingos, comprendió; el que las habían engañado para salir de los primeros niveles. El que había estado muerto y, por arte de magia negra, se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a un lobo.

* * *

(*1).- Te puedo oler, niña. Ya puedo olerla... Voy a probar tu carne.

* * *

\- Tenemos que llegar a las escaleras -susurró Marieta a paso ligero.

\- ¡No podemos! -negó Pepa también en voz baja-. ¡Le estaremos llevando directo a José y a los otros! ¡Creo que me puede oler! ¡No sé si podremos despistarle!

Marieta vio cómo Vargas acababa de darle un trago largo a su petaca; calmarla lo que se dice calmarla, como que no.

\- ¡Al menos no parece acordarse de que fui yo la que le engañó para salir! ¡Qué carajo les da a los machos, Flores! -gruñó en susurros tras tragar-. ¿O se la quieren coger o se la quieren matar?

\- No debí acercarme a interrogarle -lamentó Pepa-. Eso y... Bueno. Que puede que lo haya matado yo... Un poquito.

\- ¡Pues no lo vi muy muerto allá atrás!

Marieta trató de pensar. Pepa tenía razón: si aquella cosa las seguía, llevarla a las escaleras de los primeros niveles solo pondría en peligro a los demás.

\- ¡Tenéis que dejarme aquí! ¡Tenéis que ir a ayudarles! -propuso Pepa.

\- ¡Niña! ¡No! -protestó Marieta.

Vargas suspiró.

\- Antes de valientes sacrificios -propuso-, vamos a balear a esa cosa doñas.

Los gritos al fondo del pasillo les helaron la sangre, entonces.

Hombres muriendo, parecía.

Y gruñidos de lobo.

Marieta asintió: debían intentarlo.

* * *

Al final de los alaridos, llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo la bestia despedazaba al último guardia tudesco en un estallido de vísceras; la cosa levantó el hocico lleno de la sangre, quizás al oíras; quizás, pensó Pepa con un escalofrío, se le había ocurrido que el cuerpo descuartizado a sus pies podía esperar a ser devorado más tarde.

Iba encorvado y a pesar de eso tropezaba con lámparas y techo.

Pelaje entre gris y blanco. Caminaba a dos patas; donde las manos, garras goteantes y rojas; donde la boca, un hocico acabado en dientes y jirones de casquería, arrugado, vibrante, y echado para atrás en un gruñido grave.

Los ojos.

Los ojos eran de fuego.

Pepa pudo sobreponerse de la impresión de tanto hombre roto cuando oyó la palanca de Vargas activarse a su lado.

\- ¡Llénenle de plomo, carajo!

Comenzaron a tirar, disparos, estallidos y tableteos, metiéndole impactos.

Las ráfagas de Marieta acabaron por llegarle al monstruo tras mucha pared, empujándole para atrás; los cuatro tiros del Henry de Vargas le abrieron boquetes como cráteres, poniéndole de rodillas, para luego vaciarle uno de sus revólveres.

Pepa vació un cargador completo.

En ráfagas de tres. Cabeza, torso.

Tirándole al suelo.

Sometiéndole.

Cuando acabaron, la pared del fondo del pasillo era una colección de agujeros y trozos de pelaje arrancados; frente a ellas, al disiparse la pólvora, vieron al lobo de rodillas con más agujeros que una peineta.

Resoplaba.

Vargas resoplaba mientras aprovechaba la tregua para llenar rifle y revólver.

Marieta cambió el cargador, las manos temblorosas.

Pepa se acercó un poco.

No estaba muerto. Aun no.

Sacó la Walther.

\- ¡Pepa! ¡Pepa qué haces! -adivirtió Marieta.

Pepa no contestó. La sospecha que tenía se hizo real cuando le vio alzar la mirada, cambiando los gañidos de dolor por un nuevo gruñido, más profundo y grave que antes.

Sus heridas se cerraban.

Y de ellas caían las balas que le acababan de meter dentro.

Pepa apretó el gatillo y le soltó un tiro entre los ojos, que por un instante le hizo bajar las fauces...

… Para luego volver a subirlas más furioso que antes.

\- ¡Ay, la Virgen de la Victoria! ¡Corred! -avisó Pepa- ¡Corred!

* * *

Corrieron.

Pasillo abajo, izquierda, derecha, lejos. ¿Debían meterse por alguna puerta? ¿Despistarle en algún tiempo? Marieta comprendió que las acabaría encontrando donde fueran y que de meterle por alguna puerta del Ministerio, además de ellas iban a acabar muriendo por su culpa la corte de Felipe II, el gremio de curtidores de Córdoba o el jurado de algún festival de cine de San Sebastián.

Lo que tenían que hacer, comprendió Marieta, era encontrar una forma de matar a aquella cosa lo antes posible.

\- ¿Le despistamos ya? -preguntó jadeando Vargas.

El rugido de detrás y las lámparas haciéndose añicos a su paso se encargaron de contestar: curado de hasta su última herida, la bestia avanzaba a saltos, grandes zancadas, apoyándose en puertas y paredes, su descomunal fuerza arrancando trozos de piedra y futurista decoración del Ministerio de Roa.

Tras ellas.

Persiguiéndolas.

\- ¡Ah, carajo! -gritó Vargas al volver la cabeza-. ¡Estamos muertas!

Doblaron la siguente esquina a tiempo y evitaron por poco una garra que arrancó media pared. Marieta tropezó, rodillas al suelo. Pepa la ayudó a levantarse. Vargas tiró dos veces para que la cosa no se les echara encima.

Marieta oyó tras ella el rugido frustrado y la furia animal.

\- ¡Hay que volver a disparar!

\- ¡Pues no le matará!

\- ¡Hay que ganar tiempo! -ordenó Marieta-. ¡Una a una!

Dicho y hecho agarró su ametralladora y por primera vez contenta por tenerla en las manos, vació el cargador en ráfagas cortas, como le había visto hacer a Pepa. La cosa recibió sus balas, enfadándose más con cada una. Cuando vació el cargador, vio al lobo hincar las rodillas y llevarse las garras a las heridas, para luego volver a ponerse en pie y seguir avanzando.

Pepa ocupó su lugar.

\- ¡Iros! ¡Iros ya! ¡Sólo me quiere a mi! -gritó Pepa-. ¡Aguantaremos así lo que nos duren las balas! ¡O yo, o las tres!

Marieta negó con la cabeza: no abandonaría a Pepa.

Cuando el cargador se vació, el monstruo se volvió a levantar.

Vargas ocupó su lugar.

\- ¡Necesitamos ideas! ¡Ya!

* * *

David trató de hacer callar a sus rodillas mientras seguía a Reverte, Piñol y Joselito (no, José, que no le molaba lo de Joselito), escaleras abajo.

Se había vuelto a quedar atrás.

Lo de subir y bajar, más que culo de estatua griega le iba a poner la capacidad vascular de un ciclista del Tour, pero sin _dopping_. Dejó el jadeo para luego cuando le pareció oír algo por el comunicador.

\- Ehhh... ¿Repita Maris... Flores? ¿Repita Flores, por favor?

El mensaje de Flores llegó un poco debilitado. David supuso que la escalera se metía demasiado en la tierra como para tener buena señal; aun así, había ruido de disparos y se oía de De Las Heras y Vargas chillar tacos como histéricas.

\- ¡No sabemos cómo matar una cosa! ¡Necesitamos ideas!

David parpadeó unos instantes. Lo de los vikingos no le había sentado muy bien al cuerpo, la verdad, y había estado tentado en más de un momento a dejar a la pandilla allí e irse a buscar a Spínola quien, según había podido leer en algún lado, era el encargado de la seguridad del Ministerio.

Aun así, no le había parecido bien del todo dejarles sin más.

Desertar dos veces en el mismo día como que podía considerarse vicio.

Matar una cosa, quería la muchacha. Pues vale.

\- ¿Qué dice Flores? -preguntó Piñol por el comunicador-. Aquí abajo no la oimos.

David suspiró. Al estar a medio camino se había convertido en un repetidor de comunicaciones.

\- No saben cómo matar una cosa -respondió David, neutro.

\- ¿Qué? -se alteró José.

\- ¿Una cosa? -se extrañó Reverte.

\- Pregúntales qué pinta tiene la cosa -se interesó Piñol.

David parpadeó. De repetidor había pasado a convertirse en soporte técnico de eliminación de malos. Le preguntó a Flores. Entre más disparos, pudo contestar que unos tres metros, pinta de lobo, las balas no le hacían efecto, y que era... Romasanta.

El tono de Piñol en el interfono parecía de preocupación, pero mezclado con un poco de fastidio.

\- ¡Cuánta incultura! -mumuró-. ¡Hombre lobo, con fuego o con plata!

\- ¿Crucifijos no? -preguntó David, sintiéndose francamente surrealista.

\- Eso va para los vampiros, _nen_. Y no para todos.

David asintió.

Si salían de aquello con vida, lo del crucifijo se lo apuntaba para la próxima reunión con la SGAE.

* * *

\- ¡Fuego o plata! -gritó Flores.

\- ¡Y de dónde coño vamos a sacar fuego o plata! -berreó De Las Heras.

Isabel suspiró, mientras veía gastar a De Las Heras otro cargador; le debían quedar uno o dos, no más. Flores tomó su lugar y empezó sus ráfagas, haciendo retroceder al pinche cambiapieles. Como enojado por el retraso, la bestia comenzó a golpear las paredes bien chingado y furioso, sin poder avanzar. Isabel sacó la petaca y le dio un último trago de despedida, temiendo lo que se le venía. Se quedó con el tapón, por aquello de los recuerdos.

\- ¡La petaca, Vargas! -ordenó por fin De Las Heras.

\- ¿Y el pinche mechero, mihija?

\- ¡Cosa mía! -gritó Flores-. ¡Que alguna lo pare mientras!

Mientras Flores cambiaba su cargador a otro con una marca roja, De Las Heras la sustituyó en la balacera, parando a la bestia a pocos pasos.

\- ¡Tíresela, Vargas! -ordenó Flores-. ¡Ahora!

Isabel, la lanzó.

Y al momento vio sorprendida la nueva ráfaga de Flores quemando el aire como brasas, en líneas rojas, apestando a fósforos, acabando en el cuerpo de la pinche bestia entre gritos, centellas y el tableteo de pinche ametralladora. Una de las balas pues acabó atravesando la petaca, o quemando el tequila, o vaya usted a saber, pero el caso es que el lobo quedó prendido como la tea, desorientado, golpeándose con paredes y dando alaridos bajo un fuego de color añil.

¡La pucha!

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -gritó De Las Heras entre los berridos de agonía.

Isabel sacó un cartucho de la canana y le quitó el plomo con los dientes; luego metió como pudo el tapón de la petaca; no quedaba muy propio, observó, pero al menos no atrancaría el tiro.

\- Pues el sabio dijo "fuego o plata" -mumuró Isabel-... Pues mejor "fuego y plata", ¿sí?

El humo que desprendía el lobo olía como a pinche madera rancia cuando se derrumbó en el suelo, boca abajo, llameando como un elegantón suflé.

Isabel le dio a la palanca para meter la bala en la disparadera.

De Las Heras y Flores, las caras manchadas de pólvora, se pusieron tras ella.

\- Vaya con Dios -se despidió.

Y con el cañón del Henry a un palmo de las orejas, le voló al monstruo la pinche la cabeza.


	23. C10 TdB: Espera al alba

**Capítulo 10.- Espera al alba**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

Menos de dos horas para Roa fije el tiempo.

" _And like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields,_

 _I wait for the dawn."_

 **Star Trek Nemesis (2002)**

* * *

\- ¿Algo nuevo? -se oyó por el comunicador.

Arturo bufó, harto.

El pesao de Piñol, que no tenía paciencia: no llevaban ni diez minutos allí.

A falta de las chicas, José y él habían subido al mirador por el pasadizo en rampa a cazar a Roa en plan _sniper_ , mientras Bravo y Piñol se habían quedado escondidos y asegurando la otra salida, abajo.

\- Todo tranquilo. ¿Sabemos algo del "comando"? -respondió Arturo.

\- Negativo.

Arturo intentó tranquilizar a José, porque no hacía otra cosa que llevarse el dedo al comunicador para tratar de contactar con Flores.

\- ¿Dónde aprendió a disparar? -preguntó para que no se imaginara a la pobre Marisol merendada por el lobo de Caperucita.

El otro volvió a poner la mano en el rifle.

\- Safaris.

\- ¿Safaris?

\- Safaris -zanjó, aparentemente molesto, para acto seguido volver a intentar a llamarla.

Arturo cambió de postura, incómodo.

\- ¡José, coño! ¡Céntrese! ¡Estarán bien!

\- Un hombre lobo, Arturo -murmuró el otro-. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo?

Un hombre lobo. Arturo volvió a resoplar, harto de lo absurdo y de la espera; no llevaba ni un cuarto de hora y aquello ya era peor que el puto puente de _Bijelo Polje_. ¿Por qué me meto yo en estos líos si me había vuelto a España para dejar precisamente esta mierda?, pensó. Me acabo de balear a un puñao de vikingos y ahora aquí, en plan asesinato selectivo, sudadera de mierda bajo el kevlar por las escaleritas de los huevos.

A Arturo le molaban los francotiradores lo que a un _chetnik_ serbio la declaración universal de los Derechos Humanos. En Bosnia ya había visto lo que podía llegar a hacer un hombre con puntería y pocos escrúpulos y verse del otro lado de la mira, sin mediar entrevista y colaborando activamente como _spotter_ , como que revolvía entrañas. Trató de recordarse por enésima vez que técnicamente el haber colaborado con el malo, aunque fuese para cosas no demasiado malas, le ponía un poco en deuda con los buenos y que por eso estaba allí. Y José, a su lado con el fusil de caza y la mira de metal (la óptica la había dejado porque decía que delataba la posición), no era malo del todo.

No más que los demás, supuso. O que él mismo.

Respecto a la Dúrcal, Marisol y Chavela Vargas dándole pasaporte a un licántropo...

… Aceptamos barco.

\- Son agentes de este Ministerio. Cosas peores habrán visto -se le ocurrió decir.

El otro suspiró.

\- ¿Ve algo nuevo? -acabó por mumurar José.

Arturo volvió a ponerse las gafas tácticas por encima de las suyas a modo de prismáticos. Era un punto el chismecito: eso de controlar sin botones y que aparecieran opciones en plan peli de espías... La pera.

\- No.

De Roa, ni rastro.

Con gafas y sin gafas lo único que se veía allí abajo eran soldados a la espera, como ellos; se fijó en un grupo de romanos que había pasado por alto la primera vez; le daban al pico en plan colegui con lo que parecían guerreros visigodos. O suevos. O vándalos.

Vaya usted a saber.

* * *

Marieta siguió el dedo de Vargas y vio por fin la estrecha escalera metálica en espiral al fondo del pasillo.

El Ministerio, a su alrededor, se convertía en un caos. No estaba segura de si era por el tiroteo para detener a Romasanta, o el anterior de los vikingos, pero de repente todo se había acelerado y los pasillos eran un hormiguero de actividad, alarmas y gritos. Guardias, funcionarios y personal se cruzaban sin mirarse; algunos hasta preparaban barricadas de no se sabía muy bien qué bando.

De las puertas, gente de todas las épocas llenaba los pasillos a la carrera, tomando posiciones. (*1)

Alguien les había llamado, comprendió.

¿Irene Larra, quizás? ¿Roa?

Al llegar a la escalera de metal comenzaron a bajar mientras Pepa trataba de contactar con José.

Marieta se detuvo, al tercer escalón, asaltada por un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mihija? -se preocupó Vargas.

Marieta no supo explicarlo: había sido un vértigo, un suspiro. La certeza de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, o estaba ocurriendo, se le hizo sólida dentro.

Pepa se volvió hacia ella, como si le leyera la mente.

\- En mi sueño no nos moríamos hoy -sonrió.

Marieta sonrió, de vuelta. Su destino, recordó, ya estaba escrito.

Llegarían.

Tenían que llegar a tiempo.

Bajo ellas, sobre ellas, apareció la escalera auxiliar de metal que como un pozo claustrofóbico y oscuro daba acceso directo a los primeros niveles del Ministerio del Tiempo.

* * *

(*1).- ver: Tiempo de resistencia

* * *

\- Esto es una puta locura -reflexionó Bravo.

Cels le vio agazapado entre las sombras al otro lateral de la salida de la gruta. El comentario le había llegado por el comunicador y supo, el pitidito de la conversación privada era un punto, que sólo hablaban entre ellos. A la espera de que Joselito se cargara a Roa, Cels tenía la esperanza de que el primer instinto de los soldados fuese refugiarse en las puertas y no salir por allí.

De hacerlo iban a tener que impedírselo.

Y por encima de cargarse a cientos de tíos (técnicamente ya estaban muertos y después de los vikingos había descubierto que, bueno... Que no era tan difícil), la cosa era que no estaba seguro de tener balas para todos.

\- ¿Qué arma te ha dado el Joselito? -preguntó por distraerle.

\- No le gusta que le llamen así -mumuró el David, neutro. Todo lo hacía neutro-. Una Uzi.

Cels era consciente de que no le molaba que le llamaran así, pero una cosa era ser respetuoso y otra tener que morderse las ganas de tararear Campanera cada vez que le veía disfrazado de los años 70: la resistencia de un ser humano tenía sus límites.

Miró la P-90 en sus brazos. La Uzi había sido su primera idea, pero no había podido resistirse a la P-90: sin ser muy de anime había quedado fascinado por la versión modificada que Motoko Kusanagi llevaba al principio del OAV del GiS. Por no mencionar que era el arma de infantería que más molaba del SG-1 en _Stargate_.

\- Esa mola un puñao también -aceptó Cels.

\- Me da igual que mole un puñao o no -suspiró del otro lado-. No la voy a usar. No la voy a usar porque esto no es lo mío. Matar gente no es lo mío.

\- ¿Y qué es lo tuyo?

\- Sacar peña de la cárcel injustamente tratada por el sistema.

Cels asintió. Era abogado y parecía tener conciencia; después de un par de horas de ir con él por ahí, se había hecho a la idea de que era un tío que tiraba de lógica. Alguien cabal. Un poco rojeras, pero en fin, nadie es perfecto.

\- Pues a menos que puedas sacar a alguien de la cárcel que nos ayude ahora -razonó Cels-, será mejor que tengas la Uzi preparada por si vienen. Porque si vienen -observó-, esos chungos nos matan. Empezando por el Cantinflas, ahí _alante_.

David asintió, ajustándose las gafas. Con toda la parafernalia militar encima, se traía un aire al recluta Bufón, de "La Chaqueta Metálica". La mención a Manuel Delgado, a pocos metros delante de ellos aun guardando la salida, le hacía a Bravo estremecerse.

\- Eres un cabrón, Cels.

Cels iba a contestar cuando les vino la transmisión por el comunicador.

Flores, De Las Heras y Vargas bajaban ya por las escaleras.

* * *

Arturo le tocó en el hombro a José.

\- Están bien y bajando -anunció-. Por cierto, al este, doscientos metros, por el portal que parece que lo han cagado sin ganas.

José ajustó rápidamente la rosca de elevación de la mira de metal y apuntó; lamentablemente, Roa estaba rodeado de lo que parecían comandantes, a quienes daba quizás instrucciones de algún tipo.

O eso o les contaba el chiste del perro mistetas.

\- En cuanto tenga tiro, no dude José.

\- Será si tengo tiro.

Arturó jugueteó con las gafas futuristas y amplió; el zoom le devolvió la temblorosa imagen, puto pulso, de un tipo disfrazado de siglo XVIII; pero era él. El que le había encontrado en el Cercanías, de camino casa: frente ancha, pómulos salientes, modales impecables y sonrisa del puto Príncipe de Maquiavelo.

De repente, les llegaron pasos de detrás. Rápidos. Silenciosos.

Alguien subía al mirador, sin avisar, así que Arturo acertó a maniobrar el AK y apuntar a la oscuridad.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta, piel clara, vaqueros y ropa de calle, levantó las manos en silencio; a su espalda, sujeto por una cinta en bandolera, Arturo vio que llevaba un pedazo de fusil de francotirador que dejaba al de José un poquito a la altura del betún.

\- Me envía Irene Larra -susurró al agacharse para no ser vista, sin bajar las manos-. No pueden disparar a Roa aun.

\- No sé quién eres, guapa -murmuró José, sin apartar la vista y el pulso de su objetivo-, pero como si te envía el Papa de Roma. En cuanto tenga línea, tiro.

\- Mi nombre no es guapa, sino _Casper_ (*2)-gruñó la otra, apartando a Arturo con su cuerpo y tomando posición de tiro-. Y no le estoy pidiendo que no tire, señor Jiménez -añadió-. Le estoy pidiendo que espere.

\- A qué -gruñó Arturo.

La otra desplegó el soporte que venía incorporado en su rifle y se tumbó a su lado.

\- Vengo del futuro -explicó-. Ustedes logran matar a un Roa, pero no es suficiente. Irene necesita más tiempo.

Arturo parpadeó y se recolocó las gafas.

Del futuro.

Venga, vale.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Y cómo piensas...?

\- Van a matar a Roa un poco después de cuando lo hicieron, para que el Roa que venga a sustituirle quede desincronizado. Lo haremos a la vez. Así le retrasaremos más.

\- ¿A la vez? ¿Desincro... Qué? -gruñó José.

\- ¡Nosotros no hemos matado a Roa todavía, cielo! -susurró Arturo.

\- Esto ya ha pasado de donde vengo, ¿entienden? -explicó-. Háganme caso y puede que podamos pararle de una vez por todas.

* * *

(*2) ver: Tiempo de Colosos

* * *

Marieta volvió a por Vargas, porque se había quedado rezagada en torno al piso quince. Con tanto ir y venir, había olvidado que la pobre superaba los cincuenta años. Y que llevaba un par de días bastante locos.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, vamos a necesitar que alguien se quede para asegurar el camino de vuelta -sonrió Marieta, también jadeando.

\- Ni... Se... Le... Ocurra... Ordenarme... -jadeó.

\- Es una orden, Vargas -sonrió Marieta-. Se queda aquí para asegurar la ruta de escape. ¿Entendido? Si alguien baja por ahí, tiene que pararlo.

La otra se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- ¡Váyase... Al...!

Marieta iba a seguir discutiendo, pero las voces empezaron a oírse por el comunicador.

Roa estaba a tiro por fin.

* * *

\- Aun no... -ordenó la tal _Casper_.

\- Lo voy a perder -gruñó José perdiendo la paciencia-. Se está yendo a uno de esos agujeros en la pared...

\- No... Espere...

Arturo siguió buscando con las gafas ministeriales a modo de prismáticos. El corazón quería salírsele del pecho. José tenía razón: el Roa disfrazado de pisaverde del XVIII se estaba dirigiendo a un portal en la zona oeste; una cosa era andarse con la precaución de creerse el cuento de la fantasma amigable, y otra perder al malo con la tontería. Y a decir verdad, lo único que sabían de aquella pájara era que decía venir en nombre de Irene Larra. Tanqui, coleguis. Estoy con vosotros. Piña y tal.

\- Si ve que se mete, tire, José -recomendó Arturo. Luego, con un destello en las gafas, vio a alguien salir de un portal-... ¡Espere, espere, espere! ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Ahí hay otro Roa! ¡Está...! ¡Está señalando aquí!

 _Casper_ pidió localización y giró su rifle sin perder un segundo.

\- Tengo tiro -informó.

\- Pues venga.

José disparó y casi al unísono, _Casper_ apretó el gatillo.


	24. C11 TdB: Gólem

**Capítulo 11.- Gólem**

Caverna de los primeros niveles,

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018.

" _But once, out of carelessness,_

 _someone allowed his Golem to become so tall_

 _that he could no longer reach his forehead._

 _Then, out of fear, the master ordered_

 _the servant to take off his boots,_

 _thinking that he would bend down_

 _and that then the master_

 _could reach his forehead."_

" **How the Golem came to Prague"**

 **The Jewish Quarterly Review, vol 103.**

 **E. Dekel and D.G. Gurley**

* * *

Arturo vio caer a los dos Roas, casi a la vez, cada uno a un lado de la gruta.

Todo sucedió entonces deprisa.

Los soldados alarmados empezaron a moverse.

Gritos. Órdenes.

Arturo iba a confirmar los blancos cuando otro destello le avisó desde las gafas futuristas.

Un tercer Roa salía por una puerta en la pared norte y junto a él estaba el tío más tocho que Arturo había visto en toda su puta vida.

\- ¡MECAGONLALECHE!

El cabrón, iba encorvado para no darse con el techo, debía medir como ocho metros de altura y tenía unas manazas en las que cabía un caballo; harapiento, semidesnudo, pelos canosos y perroflaúticos cayéndole sobre un desfigurado rostro, la cosa acabó por ponerse a andar al lado de Roa. El primer tiro desde abajo se clavó entonces en el techo del mirador.

\- ¡Tenemos a un tercero! -gritó Arturo para hacerse oír por encima de las balas que un pelotón de la _Heer_ les empezaron a dedicar entre _Achtungs_ , _Feuer_ s y _Schweine!_ -. ¡Al norte! ¡Doscientos cincuenta metros!

\- ¡Le tengo! ¡Le tengo! -avisó José-. ¡QUÉCOÑOESESACOSACOJONES!

Arturo, hasta las pelotas, les dedicó a los _krauts_ una ráfaga de AK sin mirar, a ver si los ponía más suaves. _Casper_ , más calmada y fría, se dedicó a eliminar a los pocos que no habían encontrado cobertura en rápidos y calculados disparos.

\- ¡Si le tiene dispare! -gritó Arturo-. ¡Ólvidese del gigante!

José disparó.

Y Arturo vio cómo el ogro ponía la mano delante recibiendo un tiro que iba directo a la cabeza de Roa.

Joder.

¡Joder, joder, joder!

* * *

Tiros.

Una ensalada de tiros abajo.

¡Y les quedaban cinco pisos para llegar!

\- ¡Chocho! -gritó Pepa-. ¡Chocho que ha empezado! ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

La pobre Marieta se había quedado atrás, más cansada todavía que la pobre Vargas.

\- ¡Ve tú! ¡Ahora llego!

Con el nervio arriba Pepa bajó los escalones de dos en dos y cuando llegó al final de la escalera; vio a Piñol parapetado tras una roca en el cuello de botella, soltando tiros hacia la sala de _soldaos_. Se fue a donde Bravo a quien se le había _atascao_ la Uzi del José.

Pepa se lo desatascó.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Dónde anda el José? ¿Y el otro cuatro ojos? -preguntó.

\- ¡Siguen arriba! -informó Bravo-. ¡Por allí!

Antes de subir la rampa, Pepa echó un vistazo dentro del cuello de botella.

Después de haber perdido a lo que parecían tres romanos y varios vikingos, los de dentro preferían tirar con bala y alguna que otra flecha, pero sin avanzar. Supuso que a menos que se les viniesen a la vez todos, podrían aguantar allí el tiempo que durara la munición.

Lo que no sería mucho.

* * *

Arturo sacó las gafas por encima del parapeto elevado en plan periscopio, porque asomar más como que le daba risa; dándole la razón, una bala le reventó el chismecín futurista en las manos rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

¡Joder! ¡Puta mierda!

Lo último que había podido ver fue cómo el nuevo disparo de José era detenido por el primo de Zumosol okupa-jubileta del Gigante Verde. Y que se iba para la salida a paso ligero.

\- ¡ _Casper_ , niña, déjate a los nazis y mata a Romay!

\- ¿A quién?

Arturo suspiró y le levantó un poco el fusil para que lo viera.

\- ¡No puede ser! -flipó la otra en voz alta-. ¿Aun sigue vivo?

\- Ah, pero... ¿Os conocéis?

 _Casper_ no contestó y le dedicó ráfagas cortas tras cambiar un cargador; por no haberla tratado mucho no podía estar seguro, pero la carita a la muchacha se le había puesto más blanca de lo normal. Arturo se asomó un poco entre la lluvia de balas para ver cómo los impactos se estrellaban en él... Como... Contra un saco...

De arena...

Aquel hijoputa sangraba tierra.

\- ¡Nos vamos! -les llegó por el comunicador.

Luego Arturo, a punto de darle un patatús, vio llegar al mirador a Flores en plan camarote de los hermanos Marx.

Flores se agachó inmediatamente al ver que granizaban balas de abajo a arriba.

\- ¿Quién es ésta? -preguntó al ver a _Casper_.

\- Está con nosotros, creo -contestó Arturo entre ruido de metralla-. Ya que estás aquí... ¿Lo que habéis matado arriba se parecía a eso?

Flores asomó la cabeza el suficiente tiempo para ver cómo otro impacto directo de José a cuello del gigante se estrellaba como contra un muro.

\- ¡Virgen de la Victoria! ¡No! Pero si viene del mismo lado, tirarle solo gasta balas -pudo explicar con los ojos como platos-. Lo mejor es preguntarle a Piñol. ¿Sabemos qué es? ¿Tiene nombre?

Arturo vio, más que oyó, a _Casper_ gritar.

\- ¡Está con Roa! ¡Dicen que es el espíritu del Tiempo! -informó-. ¡O el abuelo de Roa! ¡Mentiras envueltas en verdad! ¡Goya lo pintó como Saturno! ¡Porque lo vio de verdad! ¡Marchaos! -ordenó entonces _Casper_ -. ¡No podremos detenerle! ¡Ya habéis hecho todo lo posible para darle tiempo a Irene! ¡Fuera de aquí!

A Arturo le entraron ganas de santiguarse.

Saturno devorando a sus hijos.

La educación clásica le golpeó en la tocha como una bofetada de Rita Hayworth.

Si aquello era verdad, la cosa esa era el puto titán Cronos.

* * *

Cels hizo un _thumbs up_ cuando vio a Bravo soltar otra ráfaga con la Uzi. Después de un poco de timidez disparando, el abogado por fin se había calentado porque un romano le había debido mentar a la madre y con el tema de haber estudiado derecho, el latín como que le debía sonar aun.

\- ¡Cels! -oyó a Reverte por el comunicador-. ¿Cómo se mata a un titán?

Cels se parapetó para pensar, mientras dejaba a David contener el siguiente intento de soldados napoleónicos.

Titán. Un término un poco difuso para gran variedad de _fandoms_. Trató de apartar la pegadiza música de cabecera de "Shingeki no Kyojin" y se centró. Reverte era más de educación clásica: se debía referir a los titanes griegos, claro.

\- Ehhh... ¿Estamos seguros de que es un titán?

\- Mira colega, no le hemos mirado el DNI, pero va a ser que sí.

\- Pues andamos jodidos, porque la única manera que recuerdo es encerrándolo en el Tártaro -recordó Cels-. ¿Qué pinta tiene?

Susto mediante, se encontró de repente a José, Arturo y Flores detrás de él, señalando con el dedo.

\- Míralo tú mismo, macho.

Cels sintió que la boca se le abría.

Aun estaría como a cien metros, pero era un tío inmenso. Inmenso que te cagas. Absolutamente unidad, _nen_. Rollo Hagrid, no: su hermanastro el del Bosque Prohibido _petao_ a hormona del crecimiento y a cardio, con pelajos de _homeless_ y cara de comerse a los niños crudos.

Su puta madre.

\- Sangra arena, si sirve de algo -recordó Flores.

\- ¿Quién sangra arena? -preguntó De Las Heras, llegando desde la escalera.

* * *

Marieta se santiguó al ver a aquella cosa acercarse a toda velocidad al cuello de botella; tomó posición junto a Bravo, porque estaba solo.

Iba a ordenar retirarse, pero se lo pensó mejor: si aquella cosa pasaba la gruta, en cuanto llegase a la escalera metálica les iba a cazar como a ratones.

\- ¡Piñol! -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Marieta-. ¿Cómo se mata? ¡Por Dios, cómo se mata!

Del otro lado, alguien dio la orden de alto el fuego.

\- ¡No se puede matar! -sonrió Roa del otro lado-. ¡Como no se puede matar al Tiempo!

Silencio.

Marieta aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y volver a sentir las piernas después de la bajada. Del otro lado de la entrada sólo se veían las pantorrillas del gigante. Roa estaría detrás, cubierto. Por un momento pensó en disparar pero supuso, ninguno de los otros lo hacía, que eso ya lo habrían intentado. Marieta trató de reflexionar; observó en el otro lateral la confusa mirada de Pepa y cómo Piñol parecía sumergido en algún tipo de trance. Ganar tiempo.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

\- ¡No tienes escapatoria Roa! -rugió Marieta tratando de parecer convincente-. ¡Ríndete y Salvador será clemente!

Rió.

Roa rió.

\- ¿Muchacha? ¿Eres tú? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Y yo que creí que después de lo de Maslama no podríais impresionarme más! ¡Enohrabuena! -continuó-. Iré al grano, porque tengo prisa: no debería estar aquí. Entregais las armas y me decís quién ha preparado esto y tenéis mi palabra de que no volveré atrás para mataros antes de que nada de esto llegue a suceder.

Marieta trató de pensar. Los demás, del otro lado, la miraban diciendo que "no" con la cabeza.

\- De Las Heras -oyó por el comunicador a Vargas-. ¡Mándele a la chingada! ¡Dígale que nos envió su mamá para cogernos a su hermanita!

Marieta parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello podría ser convincente en boca de Vargas, pero no en la suya; si lo que quería era enfadar a Roa, iba a necesitar otra cosa. Tardó unos segundos en ocurrírsele algo, cuando un grito llegó desde el otro lado.

Una voz de mujer.

\- ¡Suéltame cabrón!

\- Mire lo que hemos encontrado, profe -gruñó otra voz.

Marieta vio cómo José y Arturo se revolvían, soltando tacos.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó Roa, agradado-. ¡La agente _Casper_! ¡Esto lo explica, supongo!

\- ¡Muérete Roa!

Marieta trató de ver qué pasaba tras las piernas del coloso, pero no podía ver nada. Como ella, José trataba de encontrar una línea de tiro desde el otro lateral del parapeto, sin conseguirlo.

\- ¡Otro trato! -sonrió Roa, de nuevo, a voz en grito-. ¡Tiráis las armas o dejo que mi asociado Delgado se encargue de ella!

Marieta dudó durante unos segundos. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Estaba con ellos? Iba a preguntarle a los demás cuando la tal _Casper_ logró zafarse de la mordaza.

\- ¡No! ¡Paradle aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Tenéis que tomar la sala! ¡Tenéis...!

Luego silencio y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Un suspiro de fastidio de Roa. Un murmullo de sorpresa entre los soldados.

\- Lo siento, profe -se oyó-. Se movía demasiado.

\- ¡Roa! -rugió Marieta-. ¡Roa, qué ha pasado! ¡Estábamos negociando!

Como toda respuesta, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer fue arrojado como una muñeca a donde estaban. José fue a salir, pero Pepa se lo impidió agarrándole del cuello del chaleco.

\- ¡Me he cansado de negociar! -gruñó Roa. Luego, hablando a los de dentro cambió su tono-. Entra y mátales a todos. Yo tengo que volver a cien sitios para arreglar este desbarajuste.

Marieta, incapaz de pensar con claridad, sólo acertó a ver cómo el gigante se ponía a cuatro patas y, gesto iracundo y feroz, empezaba a gatear por la garganta del cuello de botella.

Hacia ellos.

* * *

\- ¡Piñol! -gritó Flores-. ¡Piñol, por sus muertos! ¡Ahora es un buen momento!

Cels trataba de pensar. Aprovechando que aquella cosa mastodóntica tapaba el camino, sacaron el cuerpo de la tal _Casper_ de en medio. Al titán le costaba pasar por la angostura, pero les debía quedar como menos de un minuto antes de que acabaran aplastados, comidos o...

Abrió la boca.

El coloso abrió la boca y enseñó, en plan _Joker_ carnívoro, una inacabable e inhumana sonrisa de dientes afilados como cuchillos. "Guren no Yumiya".

"Guren no Yumiya" intensificándose que te cagas.

José no esperó y empezó a meterle tiros en los ojos con su escopeta de cerrojo.

Bravo y De Las Heras, del otro lado del pasillo, lo mismo.

Sangraba arena.

Aquel tío sangraba arena...

Reverte y Flores se unieron al tiroteo.

Fue entonces cuando las vio.

Un tiro del José le levantó los pelajos grasos y repugnantes que le cubrían la frente.

Tres letras hebreas.

Ostí, soy idiota. ¡Soy idiota!, pensó. ¡Roa era judío! ¡Pues claro!

\- ¡ES UN GÓLEM! ¡ES UN GÓLEM!


	25. C12 Tdb: Todos los hombres de Isabel

**Capítulo 12.- Todos los hombres de Isabel**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

 _"Coinciden cuantos han estudiado la figura de Isabel I de Castilla_

 _en destacar su protagonismo en el despliegue de la cultura_

 _hispana durante su reinado (…)_

 _Y si es capaz de desempeñar este papel_

 _es porque posee unas cualidades personales_

 _notables"_

" **Isabel la Católica y la cultura"**

 **Mª Dolores Cabañas González**

* * *

Pepa agarró de la pechera a Piñol sin poder controlarse.

\- ¡ESTÁ MUY BIEN SABER QUÉ ES! ¿PERO CÓMO COÑO SE MATA?

Lo tenían encima. Casi había logrado atravesar el cuello de botella y tras él, no era difícil imaginar que romanos, bárbaros y algún que otro francés aprovecharían para llegarles.

\- ¡Tiene tres letras hebreas escritas en la frente! -explicó Piñol-. ¡Hay que borrarle la primera! ¡Empezando por la derecha!

\- ¿Su derecha o nuestra derecha?

\- ¡La primera letra de NUESTRA derecha!

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- ¡Si es un gólem, sí! -explotó Piñol- ¡LO SIENTO, ES LO MEJOR QUE TENGO!

Pepa fue a avisar a José, pero ni el grito de Reverte, ni el de Bravo le llegaron tampoco: de un gesto rápido, la enorme manaza derecha del coloso apareció antes que el cuerpo y agarró al pobre José levantándolo por el aire.

\- ¡JOSÉ! -chilló Pepa.

Borrar la letra.

Debía borrar la letra.

A tiros, no había otra.

Pepa saltó al centro y deseando con todas sus fuerzas no darle al pobre José, vació la MP-5 contra el lado derecho de su frente.

El gigante, sin que le parecieran molestar los disparos, se lo llevó a la boca como si fuera un _pololán_.

* * *

Piñol disparó, Reverte disparó, De Las Heras disparó.

David, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía tiró la Uzi atascada por enésima vez, apuntó con la pistola y tras fallar las tres primeras balas logró más o menos darle en la cabeza.

Más por solidaridad, angustia por el pobre Joselito, que por esperar lograr algo.

Todos dispararon sin tregua, arrancándole al gigante trozos de tierra de la frente en un caos de balas y cachos de arena saltando.

No iban a conseguirlo.

Ni de coña.

\- ¡SEGUID TIRÁNDOLE! -berreó Flores- ¡JOSÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

David contó hasta la bala quince.

La bala quince vaciaba el cargador, recordó.

No cambiaría nada pero David pensó que había que intentarlo porque el pobre Joselito ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro y la otra fuera y se lo iban a merendar. David apretó y sintió el retroceso de la última bala.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, José a punto de ser partido en dos por el mordisco, el titán se convirtió en una masa de arena.

David bajó la pistola flipando en colores y con dificultades para respirar.

\- Echo de menos los exámenes de la _facul_ -pensó en voz alta, la garganta quemada por la pólvora.

Vio cómo Flores corría a sacar a José de la montaña de tierra, mientras, del otro lado, el cuello de botella de repente bloqueado por arena se llenaba de los gritos de los soldados.

\- ¡Sois unas hijas de PUTAAAAA! -gritó Delgado, rabioso.

Flores acabó sacando a José con la ayuda de Piñol y Reverte mientras De Las Heras, la cara negra de pólvora excepto los ojos protegidos por las gafas, parecía volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Dónde está tu amo? -gritó hacia Delgado, manteniendo el tipo.

\- ¡Eso no te importa, puta! -respondió el otro.

\- Estais rodeados -siguió De Las Heras, sacando fuerzas de donde David no podía ni imaginar-. ¡Rendíos o acabais como éste!

Como respuesta, les vino una salva de tiros de mosquete francés.

* * *

Isabel oía disparos y gritos arriba.

Oía gritos y disparos abajo.

¡Ah, carajo! ¡Pinche encargo! ¿Pues qué hacer? Si acaso bajaba a ayudar, perdía la escalera y la posibilidad de que los otros pudieran salir; pero si acaso se quedaba, igual no había otros para los que asegurar la vía de escape.

Suspiró al recordar que hacía tan solo un par de días, la decisión más difícil que había tenido era la marca del tequila. Cuando harta de dudas por fin se decidió a bajar, pasos de botas se oyeron desde arriba.

Muchos.

Isabel se parapetó en una sombra y apuntó el rifle; cuando los supo a menos de dos plantas, se decidió hablar.

\- ¡Alto ahí pendejones o les vuelo la cabeza! ¿Quién va?

Se detuvieron.

Silencio.

\- ¿Quién por allá vive? -contestó una voz de mujer. Regia. Antigua.

Isabel no se amilanó.

\- ¡Yo pregunté primero, doña! ¿Están con Roa o contra él?

Tras unos murmullos unos pasos bajaron, y la acompañó una voz de hombre, grave. Un español. Y este no parecía antiguo.

\- ¿Qué hace una mexicana en el Ministerio? -preguntó con tono extrañado.

En cuanto asomó la barbita y los rizos, le plantó un tiro a dos dedos de la nariz que le hizo levantar las manos.

\- ¡Vale, vale, señora! -se disculpó. Debía ser un doctorcito, porque llevaba un botiquín colgado en bandolera-. Me llamo Julián Martínez. Y no, Roa no nos mola.

\- Tiene usted valor para bajar sin saber si Roa me simpatiza o no, señor Martínez.

\- Si aun no me ha matado -observó el otro-, supongo que con Roa mucho, no está -luego se la quedó mirando-... Espere... Usted es... ¿Chavela Vargas?

Isabel iba a preguntar que cómo la conocía si ni en México parecían acordarse de ella, pero vio de repente asomar unos dorados y largos rizos y un rostro de ángel que bajó justo después del doctorcito y como que todo se le olvidó de repente; sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de la expresión regia y altanera de la güera, Isabel pues que tuvo que bajar el rifle.

\- ¿Estais con Roa o no, señora? -dijo, con arrebatador acento antiguo-. ¡Mirad que mis hombres buscan paso!

Isabel carraspeó tras unos segundos y lamentó por unos momentos no tener como muchos años menos.

\- Estoy a donde usted me lleve, ángel.

El tal Martínez se las quedó mirando.

\- Chavela -observó-... Isabel es una mujer casada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pues se llama como yo! -sonrió Isabel-. ¿Casada? ¿Y está casada acaso con usted?

Doctorcito y güera se miraron incómodos durante unos segundos.

\- No -contestaron a la vez, apartando la vista.

\- Pues entonces doña Isabel está casada lo que doña Isabel casada quiera estar -sonrió.

Apareció otro macho con pinta de más hombrón y cara de menos amigos; quizás aquel, pensó con fastidio Isabel, sí que era el esposo.

\- Señora, soy Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba (*1) y esta es Isabel de Trastámara, reina de Castilla -gruñó, llevándose la mano a la espada-. Dejad paso a nuestros hombres o ateneos a lo que os llegue.

¡Ah, una reina! Eso lo explicaba. Isabel se encogió de hombros al ver espadas y alabardas asomar desde arriba.

\- ¡Ah, ya bájele madre, galán! -gruñó-. Poco armados van, reina Isabel, para lo que hay allá abajo -señaló-. Iré con ustedes a condición de que dejen hombres guardando la escalera para que luego podamos subir.

* * *

(*1) ver: El Anhelo del Gran Capitán Fernando González de Córdoba.

* * *

Del otro lado les llegaban aun mosquetazos franceses.

Bravo y Marieta quedaron respondiéndolos mientras entre Pepa y Piñol le quitaron el chaleco a José, porque no podía respirar. Al sacarle los cierres, Pepa vio por qué: lo que los chicos llamaban kevlar se había _quedao_ tieso con la forma de los dedos de aquella cosa horrible que había estado a punto de comérselo.

\- De no ser por el chaleco -opinó Piñol-, le deja hecho puré, compañero.

\- Sorbete de Joselito -mumuró José, entre risas, aun aturdido y dolido.

\- No te muevas, niño -pudo decir Pepa aguantándose la pesambre-. ¡Menudo susto me has _dao_!

Él sonrió, tranquilo, y logró ponerse en pie: fijo que tenía alguna costilla rota.

\- No pasa _ná_. Estoy bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pepa observó el cuello de botella. La arena del gólem les había dado una inesperada ventaja al bloquear el túnel; por otro lado, Roa estaba claro que se había ido y, por lo que contaban Reverte y José, ya se habían cargado a dos y había aparecido un tercero.

Quizás lo más razonable era irse.

Pepa se fue a donde Reverte le tomaba el pulso a la muchacha del mirador.

Le vio frotarse tras sus grandes gafas, y apretar los dientes.

\- Creo que tiene el cuello roto. Nada que hacer.

Luego le cerró los ojos y comenzó a mirar en los bolsillos de los tejanos.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Dijo que la enviaba esa Irene Larra amiga vuestra -mumuró Reverte-. Del futuro. Supongo que encontrarse a Delgado ahí dentro no lo tenía previsto. Me pregunto cómo la capturaron.

\- Debió bajar por algún motivo -se le ocurrió a Pepa-. Si alguien hubiera subido al mirador, ya los tendríamos...

Pepa vio entonces los ojos abiertos de Reverte, mirándola, dándose cuenta probablemente de lo mismo que ella.

\- ¡A cubierto! -advirtió Marieta, desde el otro lado, casi a la vez.

Los tiros de fusil y metralleta del comando alemán les llegaron entonces, sorprendiéndolos desde la rampa del pasadizo que daba acceso al mirador.

* * *

Les pillaron a todos.

A todos.

El pelotón de la _SS_ entró por el lado de Bravo; Pepa le vio recibir una descarga completa de la metralleta del oficial; la pobre Marieta cayó de varios fusilazos a quemarropa, mientras Piñol acertaba a ponerse delante de José antes de que la lluvia de balas los lanzase por tierra.

Pepa sintió los impactos en el pecho, casi a la vez, tirándola atrás. Reverte cayó a su lado, varios tiros en el costado, golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra, gafas rotas y el sentido perdido.

Pepa trató de pensar.

De pensar.

Aunque el brazo le dolía, la pesadez que le subía del pecho era lo que no le permitía respirar.

Apartó el miedo, el dolor y la preocupación por los demás y trató de pensar.

Uno de los soldados alemanes, uniforme gris, se acercaba a ella.

Buscó la pistola que tenía en la cintura, encima del culo, despacio.

Y deseó que el dolor del brazo la dejase matarle cuando viniera a rematarla.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Cels vio la sorprendida e incómoda mirada de José bajo él. Los de la _SS_ les habían pillado en bragas. Tanto gólem, tanto gólem y a nadie se le había ocurrido asegurar la puta rampa del mirador.

\- Está usted vivo -murmuró Joselito, sorprendido.

Cels trató de que no se le escapasen las lágrimas de dolor: el kevlar había parado al menos cinco impactos que le estaban dando un lumbago guapo, pero lo que le preocupaba de verdad era la bala que de fijo le habían metido en el cachete izquiero del culo y que dolía de la ostia.

En cualquier caso, la referencia había que salvarla como fuera.

\- _Hey! It's a kind of magic!_ -sonrió Cels cucando un ojo.

José no pareció coger la referencia (normal, venía de los setenta), y tras un vistazo de reojo a la situación a su alrededor, no perdió su mueca de fastidio.

\- Magia o no, espero que sea la metralleta lo que me está clavando.

Cels oyó los pasos de los alemanes, llegando, confiados. Vendrían a rematarles. Tocaba esperar hasta el último momento.

Suspiró para encontrar calma.

\- Por si no lo logramos, hay una cosa que me muero por decirle, José.

José le miró desde abajo, incómodo, la pistola ya preparada; un recelo ligeramente homófobo en sus ojos, quizás.

\- _Lass niemanden leben!_ -gritó el oficial alemán-. _Töte jeden! (*2)_

Cels carraspeó un poco, incapaz de contenerse al saber que si fallaban iban a morir, así que comenzó a cantar bajito porque no podía aguantarse más.

 _Por qué han pintao tus orejas,_

 _la flor del lirio real..._

 _Porque te han puesto de seda..._

 _¡Ay, Campanera! Por qué será..._

José quitó el seguro y se apartó de encima a Cels, quien eligió como blanco al oficial.

Casi al mismo momento oyeron a Vargas llegar desde las escaleras, vaciando su rifle.

Las tiros de Flores se oyeron casi a la vez, en ecos que llenaron el silencio.

* * *

(*2) ¡No dejéis a nadie vivo! ¡Todos muertos!


	26. C13 TdB: La muerte no es el final

**Capítulo 13.- La muerte no es el final**

Acceso auxiliar a los primeros niveles.

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

" _There are some things you can't share_

 _without ending up liking each other,_

 _and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll_

 _is one of them"_

" **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"**

 **J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Fue un instante, apenas.

Oyó las botas del soldado alemán, acercándose.

Oyó el cerrojo metálico de su fusil, sacando el casquillo.

Y esperó...

El corazón en un puño...

Un poco más...

Hasta el último momento...

Entonces Pepa se sacó la Walther y le descerrajó un tiro, primero al suyo y luego al que Reverte tenía encima.

Dos disparos rápidos, por sorpresa, que mataron a los dos últimos alemanes que quedaban en pie.

Apenas oyó los disparos de los demás, ni las voces llegando de las escaleras, porque se moría sin aire.

Logró quitarse el chaleco para poder respirar y cuando lo logró, sólo pudo pensar en Marieta.

¡Marieta!

¡Los alemanes habían venido por donde Marieta!

Olvidó a Reverte, inconsciente, a su lado.

Olvidó a José y a Piñol, levantándose doloridos.

Olvidó a los que venían con Vargas, preguntando si estaban bien.

Llegó a donde Marieta seguía tumbada en el suelo.

La pobre tenía el chaleco acribillado y una herida de bala, roja, le ponía un hilo de sangre en medio de la frente.

Marieta estaba muerta, comprendió.

\- ¡Marieta! ¡Marieta, no! ¡NO!

¡Se la habían _matao!_

Pepa cayó de rodillas volviendo a no sentir aire a su alrededor, las caras de los soldados que iban con Vargas en borrones y sus voces, sus palabras, deshaciéndose en el aire sin que les encontrara sentido.

Luego se rompió de dolor.

* * *

Arturo olió una ostia de amoniaco antes de abrir los ojos y se encontró a un médico guaperas, de barba y rizos morenos, poniéndole sales. Parpadeó. Seguían en la gruta del Ministerio. Se oían aun voces de pelea y algún que otro tiro; se tocó la cabeza vendada, aturdido, porque dolía un cojón y medio. No se notó el chaleco, así que supuso que se lo habrían quitado; una vez un chaleco recibía un tiro, creyó recordar, tampoco era que sirviera de mucho, y por cómo le dolía el costado a él le habían metido tres o cuatro. Al menos, agujeros dentro el cuerpo, casi que parecía que no.

A través de las gafas agrietadas (su puta madre, las nuevas), vio que su médico tenía una par de cicatrices de quemaduras, dándole al careto afligido y torturado un puntito peligroso.

Se las debía calzar a pares, el hijoputa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pudo preguntar-. ¿Quién coño eres?

\- Me llamo Julián -contestó el otro-. Parece que los alemanes os han sorprendido y no os han matado a todos de milagro. El dibujante tiene un tiro en el culo y el abogado un hombro agujereado. Los demás bien, pero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Han... Matado a la Dúrcal -explicó el tal Julián sin saber bien, parecía, cómo decirlo.

Arturo se apoyó en él y se levantó mareado sin creérselo del todo; al mismo tiempo del otro lado del túnel volvía a llegarles una ráfaga de mosquetería francesa; fue respondida por lo que parecían virotes y arcabuces de infantes de principios del XVI, quienes estaban parapetados tras los restos del gólem. Iba a advertirles de la rampa del mirador, pero ya habían puesto allí hombres con alabardas: alguien usaba la cabeza, menos mal.

\- Los malos parece que siguen bloqueados al otro lado -completó el médico su informe-. Ya me contarás cómo coño habéis llenado la entrada de arena.

Arturo suspiró, rogando porque la cabeza no le explotara.

\- No sé si creérmelo yo que lo he visto, así que otro día te lo cuento, doctor.

\- Enfermero -corrigió Julián.

Acto seguido le pasó una pasti y Arturo se la tragó. Más cerca de la escalera y separados del intercambio de proyectiles del cuello de botella, una mujer y un hombre con pinta de haberse escapado de una feria del renacimiento discutían planes sobre un mapa sujeto en el suelo con piedras.

Cerca de ellos Arturo vio a los demás.

El enfermero le llevó a donde Vargas y Flores velaban el cuerpo de De Las Heras.

* * *

Isabel vio venir al que llamaban Reverte.

Se le puso la cara gris, debajo del vendaje blanco. Los pinches nazis les habían hecho buen roto; todos los hombres menos José heridos y la pobre De Las Heras...

¡Ay!

¡Si ya era difícil verla muerta, más difícil era ver a Flores llorar por ella!

La pobre zarca peleaba por contenerse, pero no podía; se le iba la vida en cada hipido y en cada lágrima. Murmuraba. Murmuraba rezos entre cada "Es culpa mía", que Isabel no había podido detener.

No estaba para platicar, pero tampoco pues para que la dejaran sola.

Con el pobre José Alfredo, pensó, había sido más fácil: el pobre llevaba enfermo tiempo, había tenido una vida... ¿Cómo consolarse con una niña que apenas había empezado a vivir?

\- Se iba a casar con Antonio en unos meses... -murmuró Flores, los ojos perdidos-. ¡Es culpa mía!

Luego volvió a llorar.

Reverte seguía gris.

Pero el doctorcito a su lado era que estaba verde.

\- No puede ser -murmuró-... Yo aun la recuerdo.

\- Yo también -dijo Reverte.

Isabel no entendió.

Vio al sabio irse mientras el doctorcito trataba de curar el quemado que Flores había tenido en la frente desde el pinche lobo comehombres.

Ella no le dejó.

* * *

El tal Julián aun la recordaba, pensó Arturo.

Y él también.

Arturo sentía que algo se le revolvía allí, sin poder hacer nada; ver muerta a De Las Heras en primer plano, sin tele delante, le había dejado con las tripas por el suelo. Mierda de nuevo, de primera calidad y bien fresquita, trayendo más mierda que había tardado años en empaquetar y arrinconar al fondo de la cabeza; lo jodido no era verla muerta, sino oír a Flores llorar por ella, de rodillas, sin querer soltar el cuerpo de su regazo.

Sólo Vargas siguió a su lado, tratando de consolarla.

Observó a Piñol, a Bravo y a José, a unos metros. Bravo tenía el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, mientras que Piñol estaba de pie, pero con la pierna izquierda sin tocar el suelo y la corva apoyada en una roca.

A José, la cara manchada de pólvora como a todos, se lo llevaban los demonios.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le preguntó a Arturo cuando le vio llegar.

\- Me encuentro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Bravo.

La mujer y el hombre que hacían planes delante de un mapa se les acercaron entonces.

\- Debemos tomar aquesa sala. Controlar los umbrales Nos es vital -anunció ella. Porte regio, mirada fría-. Nos sabemos que existe otra entrada en el lado sur y más leales a nuestra causa por ella intentando entrar (*1): franquearles paso nos daría el control de los primeros niveles.

\- Sería de gran ayuda saber qué fuerzas y armas guarda el enemigo dentro -añadió el hombre, un poco menos formal.

Arturo miró a los demás.

Y luego trató de evitar que los sollozos de Flores se le metieran dentro.

Trató de pensar.

Aun la recordaba.

Aun recordaba a Rocía Dúrcal de mayor.

Estaba en el Ministerio del Tiempo y bollito con hoyuelos hablaba como si controlara del tema, así que igual era como aquella Irene Larra, o como la pobre _Casper;_ quería respuestas de gratis para seguir a lo suyo y tal. Nuestra causa, decía. Con giros del siglo XV y plural mayestático. Mejor guardarse lo de llamarla bollito, se le ocurrió a Arturo, porque el maromo a su lado tenía unos brazos que no parecían de tañir gentilmente laúdes. Prioridades. La cosa iba por prioridades. Y que bomboncete quisiera información, igual les podía sacar de aquel embrollo.

Tocaba echarle morrazo, en plan total.

\- Señora... Antes de que llegaran ustedes pudimos cargarnos a dos Roas diferentes -explicó Arturo-. Nosotros y esa otra muchacha de ahí -dijo señalando el cuerpo de la pobre _Casper_ -, quien como nuestra amiga De Las Heras no va a vivir para contarlo. No hago otra cosa que preguntarme si, puesto que parece usted saber tanto de esta casa, no sabrá de algún método para que, como con Roa, que a uno le maten tenga remedio.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cruz colgada al cuello, incómoda.

\- Nos estamos aquí para proteger la Historia y aqueste nuestro Ministerio. Conocemos de sobra las fechorías del brujo judío -gruñó, molesta-, pues hemos sufrido de primera mano cuál es su poder (*2). Aborrecemos sus artes y por ello os digo, caballero, que sólo en manos de Cristo está el resucitar a los muertos.

\- Mientes, guapa.

El maromo sacó una daga que Arturo sintió demasiado afilada en el cuello.

\- ¿Osáis llamar mentirosa a la reina Isabel de Castilla?

Arturo hizo un gesto con la mano a los de detrás, porque le había parecido oir seguros quitándose y no estaba muy seguro de que el mozo del siglo XV captara las amenazas sutiles y modernas. Y tampoco estaba la cosa para cambiar la Historia. Isabel de Castilla. Flipa.

Bollete era Isabel de Trastámara. Y él que la pintaba de morena.

\- Lo que digo es que si su Católica Majestad quiere que le hablemos de lo que hay dentro -mumuró Arturo, tratando de que la punta de la daga no le hicese un corte en el afeitado-, puede contarnos cómo hacemos para que De Las Heras viva la vida que le toca, tal y como dice la Historia -recalcó-. Lo mismo con allí, la _Casper_.

Silencio.

José y los otros, desde atrás, parecieron comprender de qué hablaban.

\- Si nos dice cómo traerlas de vuelta -propuso José-, igual hasta entramos con ustedes y les echamos una mano.

\- Estará de acuerdo Su Majestad -apostilló Piñol con media sonrisa-, en que más gente para detener a Roa no estará de más.

\- Mire que quiénes somos nosotros para decidir si Dios quiere a De Las Heras viva o no -continuó David en plan picapleitos-, cuando ha sido obra del demonio el llevársela.

Isabel de Castilla los miró, los ojos entrecerrados, claramente molesta por la intromisión.

Asintió, sin parecer convencida, tras unos momentos de duda.

Arturo sintió la daga separarse de su cuello.

\- ¿En verdad la Historia cambia si aquestas mujeres mueren aquí?

\- Ya le digo a usted, jefa.

Ella se santiguó y tardó unos segundos en volver a levantar los ojos del suelo.

\- Hágase -aceptó-. Explicad a los infantes que nos acompañan qué hallarán dentro; ayudadles a tomar la plaza y a derrotar a aquellos a los que Roa compró con oro robado (*3) y yo os diré el umbral por donde deberéis portar sus cuerpos. Lo que halléis del otro lado y lo que los que allí encontréis os pidan, de vosotros y vuestras almas dependerá.

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo de resistencia.

(*2) ver: El anhelo del Gran Capitán Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba.

(*3) ver: El oro a tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? -acertó Pepa a preguntar.

Sus manos. Se le habían dormido las manos. No sentía en ellas el pelo revuelto de la pobre Marieta. No sentía su peso. Sólo las lágrimas cayéndole y los mocazos que Vargas secó con un pañuelo le parecían de verdad.

José se acercó a ella un poco más.

\- Hay un umbral allí dentro -repitió-. Dicen que podemos traerla de vuelta si la llevamos allí.

Pepa no entendió por unos segundos.

¿Traerla de vuelta?

¿A Marieta?

¿Era posible?

Por un momento creyó que José le estaba contando un cuento para consolarla. Al ver a los demás preparar armas, de pie, esperándola, comprendió que no era así: que era verdad.

Había una manera.

Los miró. Los miró agradecida. No eran necios o inconscientes: sabían que se estaban jugando la vida por Marieta.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? -asintió, sorbiendo mocos.

\- Tomar la gruta de las puertas -resumió Piñol-; pero no nos quedan muchas balas.

Pepa asintió, mirando alrededor, logrando pensar.

Dejó a la pobre Marieta despacio, para no hacerla daño, y se levantó.

\- Los alemanes trajeron las suyas -respondió, pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos-. Vamos a devolvérselas.


	27. C14 TdB: Lo imposible y lo improbable

**Capítulo 14.- Lo imposible y lo improbable**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018.

Primeros Niveles. Entrada auxiliar.

" _Once you've ruled out the impossible_

 _then whatever is left_

 _however improbable,_

 _must be the truth._

 _The problem lay in working out_

 _what was impossible, of course"_

" **Guards, guards!"**

 **Terry Pratchett**

* * *

En total siete cargadores de peine con cinco balas cada uno para los Mauser que Reverte y Piñol agarraron, porque se habían quedado vacíos de sus armas. Hubo más suerte con las metralletas que José llamó MP40: esas iban con balas del nueve largo y sirvieron para llenar varios cargadores de pistola.

Pepa contó las suyas mientras los hombres de la reina se preparaban para tomar el mirador y bajar a la caverna: medio cargador de las trazadoras que habían incendiado a Romasanta y uno entero de treinta que había podido reunir entre las pocas que había recuperado del MAC de Marieta.

Ella no las iba a necesitar.

\- ¿Estás lista, niña?

Pepa asintió al ver a José. No había _estao_ más lista en su vida.

\- Niño -pudo decir, al cargar la Walther-... Si te pasa algo...

\- Pues me llevas a donde llevas a tu amiga -sonrió él-. Lo que yo haré si te pasa algo a ti.

Pepa volvió a asentir.

No estaba segura ya de _ná_. Hacía menos de un día se había escapado de la Edad Media, colada como una idiota de un hombre casado y ahora se dedicaba a asaltar plazas enemigas y a resucitar muertas. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello no era lo suyo.

Que lo suyo era otra cosa y no ir pegando tiros por ahí.

Suspiró.

Mejor pensar eso luego. Lo primero era Marieta.

El capitán que iba con la reina dio la señal entonces y varios hombres, junto con Bravo y Piñol, empezaron a tirar desde la salida bloqueada por los restos del gólem, para distraer. Al mismo tiempo, los infantes fueron al mirador y como un suspiro subieron el pasadizo. Pepa se fue tras el tercero y llegó a lo alto, en silencio. Los alemanes habían dejado allí las cuerdas que podrían usar para bajar; del resto de soldados dentro debían quedar como cien o doscientos hombres y estaban todos atentos a la distracción, lejos de allí.

Bajaron.

Se deslizaron por las cuerdas y bajaron en silencio.

Uno a uno.

Cuando ya iban diez hombres abajo, Pepa no hizo caso a José y se deslizó por la cuerda con el siguiente grupo. Al llevar veinte infantes en la sala, bajo el mirador, un francés estuvo a punto de verles al acercarse por allí. Uno de los hombres de la reina le ganó la espalda y pudo matarle.

Pepa le vio morir y sintió únicamente alivio.

José, Vargas y Reverte bajaron con ya cuarenta infantes en la sala.

Entonces salieron a la luz, todos a una, y con tiros contados y en un suspiro mataron a los franceses y a los rifeños que con mosquetes y espingardas trataron de rechazarles desordenadamente. Cuando varios romanos fueron a ganarles terreno, al menos doce cayeron antes de que los demás quisieran volverse atrás.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Deteneos! ¡Todo ha terminado! ¡Tirad las armas y rendíos a la corona de Castilla! -gritó el capitán de la reina.

Romanos, vándalos... Los ingleses que quedaban y los hombres de muchos tiempos que aun permanecían allí miraron en dirección al que Reverte llamaba Delgado. Allí, al verlo, el escritor se fue para él y le dio un culatazo de Mauser en la cabeza, dejándole tirado por tierra.

Entonces y sólo entonces, los soldados se rindieron.

Pepa suspiró, aliviada.

Todo había terminado por fin.

* * *

Isabel vio cómo sentaban a los soldados de Roa en el centro.

Debían quedar vivos pues como un centenar.

La mayoría de los infantes de la pinche reina de Castilla quedaron vigilándolos, mientras otro grupo trataba de abrir el acceso sur.

Ver vacía la gran gruta daba más respeto que invadida, le pareció a Isabel. Los agujeros en las paredes se veían como a punto de escupir mil maldades y aunque los hombres de la reina parecían mandar, Isabel no dejaba de sentir escalofríos que la hacían comprobar las armas cada poco.

Al menos todo parecía terminado.

Siguió a la reina y a Flores a un pequeño agujero aislado del resto; un poco más viejo, quizás.

\- Aqueste es el umbral -señaló la reina tras santiguarse-. Mis hombres meterán dentro los cuerpos, mas su entrada no será permitida más que unos pasos: todo depende de vos -dijo mirando a Flores-, pues sólo una podrá pasar.

Flores asintió.

\- Qué hay dentro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó.

Isabel observó a la reina de Castilla. Tan altanera y tan güera mandona, el rostro se le cambió a duda; ni siquiera aquella gran señora, supuso incómoda, sabía lo que encontraría.

\- Nos sabemos que el Ministerio no es el único con poder para alterar el Tiempo -explicó-, ni con la misión de protegerlo. Recordad que ni siquiera el brujo judío es lo más poderoso que puede viajar por él. Antes del Ministerio ha habido Otros. Aquesos, todavía existen. Uno de ellos hallarás tras este umbral. Si acaso quiere ser encontrado.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que ese Otro puede hacer volver a De Las Heras, reina? -intervino Isabel-. No se ofenda, pero no parece saber mucho más que nosotras. Por encontrarse con alguien, aquí Flores podría encontrarse con el propio Roa.

\- Suya es la petición -contestó altiva-. Suyo es el riesgo.

Luego ordenó a los hombres que metieran los cuerpos de las chavas.

\- Quien dentro halléis, guarda la Historia -advirtió-; no es como aquesos soldados que Roa compró con oro; pero también cierto es que su ayuda no os será dada a cambio de nada.

\- ¿Qué me pedirá? -se extrañó Flores-. ¿Mi alma?

La reina no contestó. Isabel la vio marcharse luego a platicar con su capitán, nada más sus hombres regresaron.

\- ¡Eh, grandulón! -llamó Isabel a uno de los guardias que salían-. ¿Qué hay allá dentro?

\- Otra cueva -respondió antes de irse.

Flores le dedicó a Isabel una mirada de despedida antes de meterse dentro del umbral.

\- La espero aquí, mihija. Ande con cuidado.

* * *

Pepa sintió el cambio de aire y la humedad la golpeó nada más cruzar el umbral.

Una extraña luz venía de más adelante, anaranjada, casi hogareña. Fue por ella que pudo ver a Marieta y a la que llamaban _Casper_ tumbadas en el suelo boca arriba, a pocos pasos de la entrada donde los infantes las habían dejado. El suelo pedregoso y las paredes de roca eran de cueva, pero la luz de más adelante y el... Olor...

Olía a pucheros y cocina, comprendió...

¿Dónde estaba?

\- ¿Hola? -probó Pepa.

Ecos y silencio.

Tras dudar en si dejar a la pobre Marieta detrás, decidió finalmente avanzar hacia la luz anaranjada; tomó la precaución de sacar la Walther y siguió adelante.

Al doblar el último recodo, descubrió que una cavidad en la roca había sido reconvertida en una cálida cocina. Suelos y techos rematados en maderas nobles rodeaban un hogar y una mesa rústica en la que una mujer de espaldas, sentada y con delantal, se entretenía haciendo punto. Además de un frigorífico moderno había una televisión sin sonido que en blanco y negro escupía imágenes de la película "Marisol: rumbo a Río".

Cuando Pepa dio la vuelta a la mesa y descubrió la cara de la mujer, casi se le cayó la pistola de las manos.

\- ¡Ah! -dijo Lola Mendieta al verla llegar-. ¡Pasa, Pepa! ¡Te estaba esperando!

Pepa parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Tú eres...

\- No soy Lola Mendieta, cariño -aclaró divertida. Luego dejó su trabajo de punto sobre la mesa y se levantó, alisándose el delantal lleno de divertidos corazones-. Me llaman Mari (*1). Es complicado. ¿Tienes hambre? Seguro que sí. Siéntante. Me queda un poco de mamia y de goxua, creo. ¡Ya sé que te encanta el dulce!

Pepa se sentó, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a nada. Iba a dejar la pistola encima de la mesa, pero encontró que probablemente aquello era de mala educación, así que decidió ponérsela en el regazo mientras la mujer se movía por la cocina. La tal Mari le ofreció un paño húmedo para que se lavara manos y cara.

Era la viva imagen de la Lola Mendieta que habían visto en el Ministerio.

Pero decía no ser ella.

Mari le puso delante entonces un cuenco de lo que parecía cuajada y un plato de una especie de pastel; fue olerlos y recordar que lo último que había comido había sido en el siglo X. Probó un par de trozos de cada. El pastel era un especie de bizcocho en almíbar con nata montada. Estaba buenísimo. Mari apreció los bocados con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Toda la eternidad para aprender a cocinar y parece que por fin le voy pillando el truco! -sonrió.

Pepa tragó y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberse desviado tan fácilmente de lo que había venido a hacer.

\- Está muy bueno, señora... Pero yo venía...

\- ¡Ah! -volvió a sonreír Mari-. Venías por tu amiga Marieta -suspiró-. Sí, de eso tenemos que hablar tú y yo, Pepa Flores.

* * *

(*1) ver: La Memoria del Tiempo

* * *

Cels volvió a echar un vistazo a los infantes que trataban sin éxito de abrir el acceso sur. Excepto los juramentos en castellano del siglo XV, todo seguía tranquilo.

\- No parece que tengan suerte -observó el enfermero a su lado. Luego le acercó a Cels lo que le pareció un palo-. Ya que quieres ir de pie con un agujero extra en el culo, supongo que te vendrá bien esto.

Eran dos mosquetes franceses que había unido por la mitad con algo de cinta americana. Cels se puso la culata superior en el sobaco y descubrió que apoyando la mano en la inferior, la cosa daba para una muleta decente.

\- Gracias. Me preocupan más los malos que tenemos de prisioneros -murmuró-. No nos quedan balas ni para diez. Como se enteren puede liarse gorda.

\- Pues como siempre en esta casa, macho -sonrió Julián-. Al límite. Y eso que no sabes la mitad de lo que llevamos pasado para llegar aquí.

\- ¿Qué llevas pasado?

El enfermero cerró el botiquín sin contestar.

\- Tú échale morro -recomendó-, que eso siempre arregla cosas.

Cuando el enfermero se fue hacia otro par de heridos, Bravo apareció.

\- ¿No puedes ayudarles? -dijo cabeceando hacia los que intentaban abrir el acceso.

Cels negó con la cabeza. Lo poco que recordaba del _Shadowrun_ , lo tenía muy _oxidao_.

\- La puerta parece que está protegida por magia -explicó-. Me he pasado por allí a ver si entendía algo, pero puta idea tío. El sumerio me supera. Que se encargue Reverte. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

\- Viviré. ¿Tu culo?

\- Divino.

José se acercó a la conversación, inquieto. Seguía agarrando su Mauser del mismo modo que Chavela Vargas (flipa, era Chavela Vargas) su rifle, atento a todo.

Un poco paranoico, quizás.

\- Algo no va bien -les dijo, mirando a todas partes.

\- Tranquilo, José -suspiró Cels-. Podrán con esa puerta.

\- No es eso... Los agujeros... Alguien nos acecha. Estoy seguro.

\- No se ve a nadie -observó Bravo.

Cels fue a decirle al José que era un _estresao_ , pero entonces recordó que aun tenía las gafas, así que se las puso y empezó a jugar con las opciones táctiles en la patilla. Cuando activó la opción de infrarrojo, casi se cae de la muleta.

Cientos de lecturas aparecían por la mayoría del umbrales del lado este.

Una especialmente grande y roja, se veía en la zona norte.

\- Hay que sacar a Flores y llamar a todo el mundo -susurró-. Tenemos que salir de...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una vibración y un rugido a maquinaria empezaron a sentirse en toda la cueva.

Junto a por lo menos cien hombres que salían de las puertas a toda velocidad sorprendiendo a los infantes de Isabel, un puto tanque de la Segunda Guerra Mundial apareció petando cachos de roca por un umbral del norte, haciendo temblar con sus orugas el suelo de la cueva.


	28. C15 TdB: El negocio de proteger la

**Capítulo 15.- El negocio de proteger la Historia**

Ministerio del Tiempo post-Roa, 2018

Tras el umbral de la dama de Amboto, en los primeros niveles.

" _Fue con esta bossa nova,_

 _como yo te conocí..._

 _Puede ser que me recuerdes,_

 _cada día más y más..._

 _Pues con esta bossa nova,_

 _yo he soñado que muy pronto,_

 _a mi lado volverás."_

" **Bossa Nova junto a ti"**

 **Interpretada por Pepa Flores y Pepa Flores en "Marisol: Rumbo a Río"**

* * *

Pepa, sin soltar la cuchara en la cocina de Mari, observó su gesto tranquilo cuando se sentó frente a ella.

\- Ya sabe usted por lo que estoy aquí, claro -pensó en voz alta.

\- Algo así. Esto ya ha pasado para mi. Sólo que en esa ocasión, sólo traías a Marieta.

Pepa asintió. Algo así había dicho Reverte que había dicho _Casper_. Si aquello tenía sentido.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- ¿Realmente importa lo que pasó? ¿O realmente importa lo que va a pasar?

Pepa no pudo evitar meterse una cucharada más de la cuajada en la boca antes de contestar.

\- Supongo que lo que pasó importa si puede cambiar lo que va a pasar -reflexionó con la boca llena. Mari la observó, sin esconder un gesto de sorpresa-. ¿Qué ocurre? -se extrañó Pepa-. ¿No dije eso la primera vez?

\- Claro que no -observó Mari-. La primera vez había sido la primera vez. Me pediste que resucitara a tu amiga, sin más.

\- ¿Y puede hacerlo?

Mari tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. Por su expresión, Pepa supuso que iba a caer bronca así que decidió darle una cucharada más a la goxua por si acaso, porque estaba de vicio.

\- No eres como la Historia dice que eres -aclaró entonces Mari-. Eso es un problema.

Pepa decidió apartar los dulces con delicadeza, porque se los iba a acabar zampando

\- ¿Y qué dice la Historia de mi?

\- Muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que no vas por ahí dando tiros y matando malos -aclaró-. Tú no eres así. Tampoco Marieta. Sois peleonas, pero en otros sentidos.

Pepa no acababa de comprender a aquella mujer.

Por las palabras de la reina Isabel, estaba claro que tenía algún tipo de poder relacionado con el Tiempo, pero Mari había hablado como alguien con una responsabilidad, le pareció, y no solamente "poder". Pepa observó entonces la televisión en blanco y negro, un poco a su derecha. Mariluz y Marisol cantaban su dueto; recordaba pocas cosas de haber filmado esa escena: el juego de cámaras, las repeticiones con la doble... Pepa trató de comprender qué quería decirle aquella extraña mujer, así que prestó atención.

\- Verás -continuó Mari-: el Ministerio lo cambia todo. Sin entrar a juzgar los métodos de Salvador, no niego su buena intención... Aun así, todo lo que toca lo cambia. ¡Como un elefante en una cacharrería! Tú, eres un buen ejemplo. También lo es tu amiga. Salvador nunca debió haberos reclutado para esas misiones de Eurovisión. Eso y un par de situaciones inesperadas, os han convertido a Marieta y a ti en personas muy diferentes, ¿entiendes? Eso es algo que... En mi posición entre los míos... No puedo consentir.

Pepa se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Tuvo que reconocer que de no haberse encontrado con Salvador, nunca habría pasado con Marieta y el novato lo que pasaron con el Libro de las Puertas. De ahí... De ahí todo, claro. Las armas de José... Eurovisión de ese año, Vargas, el viaje a Madrid, Maslama...

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Va a cambiar la Historia para que nunca hayamos trabajado para el Ministerio? ¿Así puede resucitar a Marieta?

Mari suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, con hastío.

\- ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! -gruñó-. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Con todo este lío de Roa... No es tan sencillo. Tus amigas y tú... Cambiaros sin más, pone las cosas más difíciles para arreglarlo todo... Es como ese trabajo de punto de ahí, ¿ves? Si quitas un nudo, todo se deshace.

\- Nosotras somos ese nudo.

\- Exacto -suspiró Mari-. Un nudo que no debería existir. Pero que tengo que deshacer... Pero que no puedo deshacer... Pero que tengo que deshacer... ¿Ves qué lío?

Como absorta en el dilema, Mari agarró la cuchara y probó sus propios dulces con aire ausente. Pepa trató de pensar: por un lado, sentía que las palabras de aquella mujer amenazaban su propia existencia, al menos la de la Pepa que llevaba un par de años trabajando para el Ministerio; por otro, salir de allí sin más o pegarle un tiro a la doble de Lola Mendieta, no traería a Marieta de vuelta.

Además, encontraba que era una mujer bastante agradable.

\- ¿Qué me dijo la otra vez, cuando le pedí que trajese a Marieta de vuelta?

Mari sonrió, un resto de mamia en su labio superior.

\- Que tendrías que darme algo a cambio, claro.

* * *

Eran alemanes. Decenas y decenas de alemanes entrando fusil por delante. David los vio aparecer al mismo tiempo que el tanque, tras el cual, también iban soldados alemanes por un tubo.

¡Joder! ¡Mierda puta! ¡De repente...! ¡Estaban rodeados!

La única buena noticia es que aun no les habían disparado.

\- ¡ _Tirrrad_ las _arrrmas_! -ordenó el que parecía el oficial-. ¡ _Ahorrra_!

David buscó con la vista a los que faltaban. Vargas, la reina y su capitán no estaban con ellos. A Reverte le había pillado el desaguisado con los soldados de la puerta sur, intentando descifrar lenguas muertas, mientras que el enfermero...

… A saber dónde estaba, pero no estaba allí.

No había elección. Les freían con armas en las manos o sin ellas, pero les freían igual. David tiró la pistola. José le imitó con el fusil. Tras ellos, los infantes de la reina tiraron espadas y alabardas.

\- ¡Joder! -maldijo Cels al tener entregar su Mauser-. ¡Esto es una puta mierda!

\- ¡Matadlos! -rugió Delgado, entre los antiguos prisioneros-. ¡Matadlos a todos!

Los alemanes arrinconaron a los infantes y los llevaron al centro, donde antes habían estado los soldados de Roa.

\- _Schweigen_! ¡Cállate! -rugió el oficial, enfrentándose a Delgado-. ¡Nadie hace nada sin mi _perrrmiso_! _Wo ist der Jude_? ¿Dónde está _RRRoa_?

David recibió un par de culatazos en la espalda para que se moviera. Tras llevarlos a todos al centro, el tanque avanzó hasta quedarse a pocos metros y la ametralladora en el frontal apuntó a los nuevos prisioneros sin disimulo.

Reverte se acercó hasta ellos cuando llegó con su grupo.

\- Puta puerta de los cojones -comentó-. Estamos jodidos.

\- ¿Y Vargas? ¿Y la reina? -murmuró José.

\- Vi cómo Capi sacaba a la reina de aquí en cuanto aparecieron los _krauts_ -explicó-. De Vargas ni idea.

* * *

Isabel volvió la vista atrás en cuanto se metió al umbral y preparó el rifle.

La reinona había dicho que sólo podía pasar una pero... Hijos de la gran chingada... No se iba a quedar fuera con la que se les venía. ¡Pinches nazis! ¿Qué pasaba en aquel lugar? ¡Pues que se aparecían como setas! Trató de pensar y tras varios minutos en los que nadie vino a matarla, decidió bajar el rifle.

¿Nadie la había visto? ¿Nadie sabía que estaba allí?

Una voz la hizo estar a punto de apretar el gatillo, de puro nervio.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?

Isabel sintió que la sangre se le bajaba del susto: un par de pasos adelante en la gruta, De Las Heras se estaba incorporando, aturdida; al fondo de ellas se veía una luz anaranjada.

Con la llegada de los alemanes el primer impulso de Isabel había sido meterse a avisar a Flores en la gruta del misterio, pero no había caído en que a la pobre De Las Heras la habían metido primero junto a la otra chava. Y aunque la otra seguía bastante muertecita, pues ver alzarse de entre los difuntos a De Las Heras como que daba impresión.

Algo de alegría también, pero sobretodo impresión.

\- Soy Vargas -se acercó Isabel-. Estamos tras un umbral de los pinches primeros niveles. En el Ministerio.

\- ¿En México?

\- ¡Ah! Más me gustaría, doña -suspiró Isabel-. ¡Acá en la patria sólo les suceden cosas relocas!

Isabel oyó unos pasos viniendo del fondo de la gruta y levantó el rifle.

De la luz anaranjada vio entonces aparecer dos figuras. Una parecía Flores. La otra... La otra era...

\- ¿Mendieta?

\- Mari -se presentó la morocha-. Es complicado.

Isabel vio cómo Flores se acercó a De Las Heras, dejando la pistola por tierra.

\- ¡Marieta! Marieta, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Niña? ¡Pepa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -suspiró sorprendida Marieta-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Isabel vio lágrimas caer por el rostro de Flores. Eran lágrimas de alegría pero al mismo tiempo, le pareció, también se veían de tristeza.

\- Has... Has _tenío_ un accidente -mintió Flores-... Estás en el hospital. No te preocupes. Tienes que descansar, ¿sí? Vendré a buscarte luego. El Antonio viene de camino.

Isabel se encaró con la gemela de Lola Mendieta, sin soltar el rifle. Algo no andaba bien con De Las Heras: no parecía la misma.

\- ¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí?

La morocha la miró con tranquilidad desde su delantal de corazones.

\- Se está protegiendo la Historia -contestó la otra. Luego sacó una petaca del bolsillo de delante del mandil y se la ofreció-. Creo que esto es suyo. Me temo que aun no va a dejar el alcohol.

Isabel abrió la petaca de plata y olió el tequila. Era idéntica a la vieja petaca que había perdido con el lobo, excepto por una pequeña bandera grabada en la base que a Isabel le recordó a la inglesa, pero con más verde y rojo.

\- ¿Por qué carajo De Las Heras no parece recordar nada? ¿Qué está pasando acá?

Flores se acercó a ellas, tras recoger su pistola.

\- He hecho un trato con Mari -explicó-. Ha traído a Marieta de vuelta a cambio... A cambio de que vuelva a ser como era... Antes del Ministerio.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué...?

\- Porque estamos en el negocio de proteger la Historia -se dignó en aclarar la tal Mari-. Y nada de esto debió suceder en primer lugar.

Isabel paró las ganas de darle un culatazo en la cara a la belleza. ¿Y qué debía haber sucedido entonces? ¿Lo que ella quisiera? Había traído de vuelta de De Las Heras, pero ya no era De Las Heras. Era otra cosa. Otra persona. Otra mujer, comprendió Isabel. Observó la contraída cara de Flores.

Un trato, había dicho.

\- Proteger la Historia, ¿sí? -gruñó Isabel-. Pues entonces ya me dirá la diosa aquí presente qué carajo vamos a hacer con los alemanes que nos han vuelto a tomar los umbrales. ¿Eso también está en la Historia?

Flores las alejó de De Las Heras.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo, Vargas?

\- ¡Entré a prevenirla! Nos han venido un centenar de nazis de la nada y se trajeron un pinche carro de combate -explicó-. Ahora mismo, si no nos están fusilando a los sabios, poco les falta.

Junto a Flores, el rostro de la morocha no escondió una mueca de fastidio.

\- Supongo que tendré que esperar -murmuró mirando a la zarca-. Aun tienes trabajo que hacer, Pepa.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿De qué...? -se indignó Isabel.

\- Gracias. Por favor, cuide de Marieta hasta que vuelva -contestó Flores. Luego agarró del brazo a Isabel-. Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar a los sabios y a los demás.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué vamos a poder hacer para ayudarles? -protestó Isabel-. ¿Con qué balas? ¿Pues no le dije que tienen un pinche tanque allá fuera?

Flores quedó pensativa, a un paso de atravesar el umbral.

\- ¿Qué dijo la reina? -recordó con una chispa que encendió sus apagados ojos-. ¿Por qué Roa ha podido traer a tantos hombres?

\- Dijo -recordó Isabel-... Dijo que los compró con oro... Ahora que lo dice... Su capitán parecía estar buscando al pinche Roa...


	29. C16 TdB: Los violentos de Flores (I)

**Capítulo 16.- Los violentos de Flores (I)**

Primeros niveles del Ministerio del Tiempo

" _Look, Mac, you and us? We're just soldiers, right?_

 _We don't even know what this war's all about._

 _All we do is we fight and we die and for what?_

 _We don't get anything out of it."_

" **Kelly's heroes" (1970)**

* * *

Cels observó las metralletas del tanque que les arrinconaban junto al resto de prisioneros en el centro de la gruta.

Era un _Panzer Tiger VI_ : una bestia parda de acero teutón con un blindaje de cien milímetros en el frontal y un cañón del ochenta y ocho. Dos metralletas. La del frontal tenía poco ángulo de recorrido, pero la que el artillero había montado en el puesto de la torre...

Esa se movía.

Cels comprendió que era cuestión de tiempo acabar acribillados. Por el tanque o por las decenas de alemanes apuntándoles en media luna: haberse rendido era una cuestión transitoria. O eso o trinchados como pollos por los romanos y los vándalos, que tras los alemanes ganillas parecían tenerles.

Y a él le estaban bajando los analgésicos y le empezaba a doler el cachete que lo flipas.

\- Vamos a morir -pensó en voz alta.

\- Es probable -aceptó Reverte, a su lado.

\- No parece usted muy nervioso, Arturo -murmuró José.

\- Uno sabe poner la cara ya -contestó Reverte-; pero no se crea José: hay miedo.

Cels buscó a David. Lo encontró mirando atentamente, rollo revelación mística, un umbral en el lado norte que había quedado descubierto después de que el _Tiger_ se hubiese abierto paso destrozando medio muro.

\- Tengo que llegar a ese agujero -murmuró como hipnotizado-. Creo que Spínola está detrás.

Cels suspiró. Lo último que necesitaban era mierda de Amigara, pero comprendió que David tenía otra cosa en mente. ¿Spínola?

\- ¿El general de los tercios? -se extrañó Reverte-. ¿El genovés?

\- Es el que se encargaba de la seguridad del Ministerio -explicó-. Leí en los archivos de legal que Roa le tiene preso. El Ministerio antiguo encerraba a sus chungos en el castillo de Loarre, en el siglo XI. Roa tiene otros lugares. En los papeles encontré una descripción de la entrada del de Spínola: un marco triangular.

\- Debe haber cientos así.

\- Yo no he visto ninguno hasta ahora -reconoció José.

Cels tuvo que admitir que el portal efectivamente estaba acabado en forma triangular: esa parte de Barrio Sésamo la recordaba. Además, si alguien se había tomado la molestia de esconderlo detrás de una pared, debía ser importante. Otra cosa ya era que se pudieran encontrar a un general detrás y que pudiera cambiar la situación o no.

De todas maneras, era un plan mejor que morir.

\- Pues... Vamos a necesitar una distracción -suspiró.

\- Ese agujero está a más de cien metros de aquí. Más que distracción, lo que vamos a necesitar es un puto circo de tres pistas -protestó Reverte-. Eso contando con que no nos fusilen en los próximos dos minutos.

Cels vio a Joselito con la boca abierta, mirando al oeste.

\- Pepa... -murmuró-. ¿Qué haces niña?

Todos giraron la cabeza, entre murmullos y miradas de los demás prisioneros.

Flores y Vargas salían de uno de los umbrales.

Y al final de un palo de escoba, habían atado lo que parecía un delantal de corazones, a modo de bandera blanca.

* * *

Varios soldados se acercaron a ellas, sin dejar de apuntarlas.

\- Pinche plan de la chingada tuvo, Flores -gruñó Vargas.

Pepa suspiró mientras le quitaban la MP-5 y hacían lo mismo con uno de los revólveres y el rifle de Vargas. Tenía razón: era una locura. Se llevó un par de gratuitas manos al culo (y lo que no era culo también) que fingieron registrarla. Las que fueron a Vargas acabaron encontrando su petaca.

Uno de los soldados bebió, empezando a toser ante las risas de los demás.

\- ¡Queremos hablar con quien esté al mando! -gritó Pepa.

Los soldados entonces se rieron de ella y las empujaron, confiados, con los rifles bajos mientras se intercambiaban la nueva petaca de Vargas.

\- ¡Ah, ya escuchen a la zarca, pendejones! ¡Estamos con Roa!

\- ¡No están con él! -gritó una voz en castellano sureño, a lo lejos-. ¡Mienten!

Pepa le reconoció, acercándose y poniéndose a la altura del oficial que al oír el nombre de Roa había acudido junto con dos soldados más. Era Delgado. Tan rabioso al verlas como, supuso Pepa, enfadado por el puto caso que parecía hacerle su nuevo jefe alemán.

¡Mierda! ¡Con Delgado no contaba!

Buscó con la vista a los sabios, sin verlos entre los prisioneros.

La cosa estaba complicada. Al menos cien alemanes les tenían copados y apuntándoles. Eso por no mencionar el tanque que... En fin... ¡Virgen de la Victoria...!

\- ¡Estamos con él! -gritó Pepa bien alto para que todos lo oyeran-. ¡Y tenemos su oro!

El último grito retumbó en toda la caverna por encima del _run-run_ del motor del tanque, el cual acabó oculto por los murmullos de los soldados. El capitán alemán se acercó a ellas y le plantó a Pepa un bofetón de revés que estuvo a punto de estropearle el arreglo del pelo.

Al sentir todavía el peso de la Walther oculta en la nuca (menos mal, no se había caído), Pepa respiró con alivio a pesar de que el capitán le estrujaba los mofletes con la mano para dejar claro quién mandaba.

\- _Vuelfe_ a _grrritarrr_ " _orrro"_ una _ves_ más, _Mädchen_ -gruñó-... Y te ato al tanque _parrra_ que mis _hombrrres_ se _divierrrtan_ contigo. _Ahorrra_ , escoge tus _palabrrras_ bien. ¿Dónde está el _yudío_? ¿Y dónde está el _orrro_?

Pepa le aguantó la mirada al capitán. Tuvo que reconocer que como amenaza, lo de atarla al tanque intimidaba. Lo de no ir gritando "oro", supuso Pepa, sería por mantener la moral: como había dejado claro Isabel de Castilla, aquellos soldados seguían a Roa por interés y muy probablemente no eran del tipo fiable. Su jefe desde luego no lo parecía: el alemán tenía la cabeza rapada bajo la gorra de plato con la calavera y los huesos de la _SS_ y una cicatriz le cortaba el labio superior. Nariz afilada. Ojos grises. Sólo le faltaba el monóculo y la risa de villano.

\- El pinche judió murió -intervino Vargas-. Nosotras lo matamos. Un par de veces. Costó, no se crea.

El capitán parpadeó perplejo, un par de segundos.

Pepa vio cómo se le dibujaba una especie de sonrisa en el rostro, antes de soltarle por fin los mofletes; no hacía falta mucha cabeza para imaginar que aquel pedazo de nazi tenía bastante claro qué hacer con Roa en cuanto tuviera el oro a mano; supuso que Roa, como no era tonto, también tenía para él algún tipo de sorpresa preparada para cuando su encargo, fuera cual fuese, estuviese terminado. Pepa trató de buscar otra solución, sin encontrarla. La opción de llegar a un acuerdo nunca había llegado a tener muchas posibilidades, pero con aquel _siesomanío_ delante, es que no les quedaba otra que salir a tiros.

Y eso iba a poner en peligro a lo sabios y a los infantes que aun tenían de prisioneros.

\- ¿De _verrrdad_ _prrretende_ que me crea que una _Mädchen_ y una sucia vieja mestiza han matado a ese _brrrujo_ _yudío_? -se plantó frente a Vargas. Luego, al ver que la mexicana le aguantaba el gesto, se dignó a dirigirse a Delgado-. ¿Quiénes son?

\- La rubia es actriz y canta. La vieja, no lo sé. Mienten. Roa está vivo. Yo lo vi hace un rato.

El capitán las estudió, primero a Pepa y luego a Vargas. Se quedó unos segundos, el gesto ausente, poniendo entre sus dedos la tela estampada de corazones de la improvisada bandera que aun seguía llevando Vargas al final del palo de escoba.

El capitán bufó y luego pronunció una orden, primero en castellano, para que la entendiesen.

\- Atadlas al _Panzer_. A las dos. Hasta que digan dónde tienen el _orrro_.

Los soldados se detuvieron antes de agarrarlas.

De repente algo hacía vibrar el suelo de la gruta.

De pronto, tras una explosión de rocas apareció otro tanque.

Pepa vio cómo, en el guardabarros de la oruga derecha, tenía un escudo rojo.

Por unos segundos todos se quedaron congelados.

* * *

\- ¡Os dije que teníamos que haber girado a la izquierda en Toledo! -gruñó Alonso sacándose los cascotes de encima.

\- ¡Mira Alonso, no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil! ¡Desde ahí abajo, ¿eh?, es que todo lo ves _mu_ fácil! -berreó Pacino-. ¡No todos hemos nacido sabiendo guiar un tanque, macho!

Pacino tosió quitándose polvo y roca de encima. Estaba ya un poquito hartito con las quejas de Alonso: que si la noche de ánimas, que si dónde estamos, que si la barba me pica... Como él, Pacino sólo seguía órdenes y después de salir teleportados de Irlanda (*1), lo único que sabía era que le había tocado irse a la DAC a encontrarse con Alvarado (*2). Que les estaba esperando.

Ah, sí, machotes, que había ordenado Irene. Volveos al Ministerio, pero a la de ya. Y no os olvidéis el tanque. Y llevadlo con balas. Tengo a una niña que me ha encontrado una puerta en mitad de un campo de Toledo y que allí os vais. Que sí, que me lo ha dicho una gitana. (*3)

El robo del _Patton M-48_ había corrido de cuenta de Julio Alvarado, pero las balas... Esas se las habían tenido que currar Alonso y él mientras los guardias les tiraban de todo menos piropos. No se lo va a creer, mi sargento. Dos viejos barbudos se metieron en el polvorín.

Uno se llamaba Gandalf... ¿Por qué quiere que mee en un frasco?

\- Ehh... Gente -murmuró Alvarado, preocupado, desde la estación del conductor-... ¿Podemos dejar las discusiones de rumbo para después?

Cuando Pacino abrió los ojos se quedó mirando el panorama sin poder creérselo; se habían metido por las coordenadas que les había dado Irene y habían aparecido en mitad de una cueva. Llena de peña. Y umbrales en la pared super-chungos. Ah, sí. Y luego estaban los nazis.

Un montón de nazis.

Pero un montonazo de nazis.

Y otro tanque.

Que empezaba a moverse hacia atrás mientras el cañón como que les empezaba a buscar.

\- ¡Julio! ¡Julio por tus muertos, Julio! -acertó a gritar Pacino desde la torreta-. ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete que nos funden!

Como si los nazis anotasen la sugerencia, los soldados empezaron a dispararles entre gritos de peli de Segunda Guerra Mundial.

El primer disparo de obús alemán les vino entonces, justo a tiempo de que Alvarado moviera el tanque a la izquierda. Destrozó media pared donde antes habían estado ellos.

Pacino metió el obús en el disparador y trató de entender cómo iba el tema con los botones.

Entretanto, Alonso empezó a devolver fuego con la ametralladora.

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo infinito

(*2) ver: El golpe en su tiempo

(*3) ver: Mar de tiempo

* * *

Los nazis empezaron a caer como pinches moscas por la metralleta del nuevo tanque.

Cuando el capitán y sus hombres les dieron espalda, Isabel no esperó más y metió mano al bolsillo del delantal. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que Flores se despegaba de la nuca al señor Walther.

Atadlas al _Panzer_ , había dicho.

¡Va a atar usted a su rechingada madre!

Isabel no esperó y le vació tres por la espalda, mientras Flores repartía sus balas entre los soldados que las rodeaban. A uno le dio tiempo a levantar el rifle.

Isabel lo mató de un tiro en el pecho.

\- ¿Está usted bien, Vargas? -preguntó Flores, mientras recogía la metralleta del capitán.

Isabel la oyó apenas, entre los gritos, los tiros y un nuevo cañonazo que se tiraban los tanques agarrados en su propia rifa. Encontró su nueva petaca, un poco menos vacía, pero aun intacta.

\- ¡Mejor que ellos! ¿A por los sabios?

\- ¡A por los sabios!

* * *

David corrió todo lo que le dejó el cabestrillo.

Ya tenía su circo de tres pistas, que le había dicho Reverte. No le había dado tiempo a decir mucho más, porque le había agarrado de la nuca y le había puesto a correr por detrás del tanque, camino a la puerta triangular.

Detrás de ellos habían quedado José y Cels tirando, cuerpo a tierra, a todo lo que llevara uniforme gris.

La metralleta del segundo tanque se había llevado por lo menos a un par de docenas de alemanes, mientras el otro centenar largo que quedaba se habían dedicado a dispararle con todo. Infantes de Isabel y soldados de Roa se habían enzarzado enganchando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer pupa. Entre los tiros, los humos de los escapes y las explosiones, todo comenzaba a verse borroso más allá de las gafas.

\- ¡Echo de menos los exámenes de la facul, cojones!

Cuando esquivó la última pelea, descubrió que Reverte le había acompañado por detrás, todo el camino.

\- ¡HIJOPUTAS! -gritaba mientras tiraba con un Mauser. Luego le miró a él, en cuanto tuvo un respiro-. ¡Vamos picapleitos! ¡Encuentra a Spínola!

Lo último que vio de Reverte fue cómo le sacaba un sable a un húsar muerto.

Se había quedado sin balas.

* * *

El José las protegió a tiros cuando las vio llegar.

Se arrastraron entonces al suelo e imitando a Piñol, se parapetaron tras los cadáveres y empezaron a repartir tiros a los que intentaban llegarles; entretanto, chirridos de metal y detonaciones, los carros de combate seguían enredados unos metros más allá.

Pepa repartió varios peines de Mauser que había recuperado de los hombres del capitán.

El tanque alemán lanzó granadas de humo y llenó en haces la cueva de una niebla espesa y pegajosa.

\- ¡Niña! ¡Qué idea de mierda! -la abroncó José.

\- ¡Había que intentar arreglarlo! -protestó Pepa, entre toses-. ¡Os tenían copados!

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -saltó Piñol, mientras cargaba otro peine en su Mauser-. ¡No tendremos balas para siempre!

José buscó en la mira a un arquero romano y le alcanzó en el pecho, porque la última flecha, supuso Pepa, le había hecho _fiuuu_ , muy cerca de la oreja. Ahora qué. Buena pregunta. Reunir a los hombres de la reina que aun quedaban e irse todos por uno de aquellos agujeros se antojaba tentador, pero a saber por dónde aparecían.

Y a saber cuántos les seguían.

Pepa miró a los muertos que empezaban a alfombrar la gruta.

Irse sería tentador, pero era abandonar.

\- ¿Cómo que ahora qué? -se indignó Pepa, sintiéndose más viva que nunca-. ¡No nos queda otra! ¡Hay que matarlos a todos!


	30. C17 TdB: Los violentos de Flores (II)

**Capítulo 17.- Los violentos de Flores (II)**

Primeros niveles del Ministerio del Tiempo.

Batalla final.

" _All the burning bridges that have fallen after me..._

 _All the lonely feelings and the burning memories._

 _Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door..._

 _Burning bridges lost forevermore"_

" **Burning Bridges"**

 **Mike Curb Congregation (1970)**

 **Kelly's heroes OST.**

* * *

David trató de olvidar a Reverte agarrando el sable y se centró en seguir el corredor tras el umbral; tropezó cinco veces cayendo por el suelo de lo oscuro que estaba, los sonidos de atrás perdidos como por arte de magia.

Se olvidó del miedo y trató de recordarse que si Spínola y sus hombres estaban allí, debía sacarles para poder ayudar a los demás.

Vio luz de antorchas, más adelante.

Y dos guardias, andando en plan tranqui, por las cotas de malla y las espadas al cinto con pinta de haberse escapado de la Edad Media. Les dejó pasar, escondido, y cuando les perdió de vista continuó hasta un corredor de celdas. Allí, al acercarse a mirar dentro, una mano le agarró de la pechera en un murmullo desesperado.

\- Viene usted del futuro, ¿verdad? ¡Necesito su ayuda!

David se ajustó las gafas para tratar de ver entre las sombras. Descubrió a un hombre de pelo rizado, aspecto descuidado y golilla y bigote barrocos.

\- Si me dice dónde están las llaves, puedo sacarle de aquí -ofreció David al ver que no le soltaba.

\- ¿Las llaves? -se extrañó el preso-. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ya tengo las llaves!

Dicho y hecho abrió la puerta e invitó David a asomarse. Por un momento se temió una trampa, pero se quedó boquiabierto al comprobar que dentro de la celda aquel tío tan raro se había currado un fresco pastoral, con motivos de mitología griega, aunque estaba aun a medias.

\- Si necesito su ayuda es porque tengo que solucionar un problema de perspectiva -señaló el pintor-. Los frescos... No son lo mío. Estoy como pez fuera del agua.

A David le costó no llevarse la mano a la cara en un _facepalm_. Trató de ser paciente. Era evidente que aquel pobre hombre con pinta de haberse escapado del siglo XVII, había perdido la cabeza.

\- Le digo lo que opino si me dice dónde puedo encontrar a Ambrosio Spínola.

El pintor se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo muy evidente. Casi ofendido aclaró que si estaba allí por alguien era precisamente por don Ambrosio, para rescatarle, pero que las negativas reiteradas del general habían evitado que le sacara antes. Como le había parecido de mala educación irse, había dejado pasar los días hasta que Spínola hubiese aceptado marcharse con él. Entretanto el fresco, para pasar el rato. David asintió, ajustándose las gafas.

Claro.

Todo superlógico.

Al parecer Spínola estaba en la celda de al lado. Algo era algo.

\- ¿Y bien? Yo he cumplido. ¿Qué le parece a usted mi fresco? No me pregunte de dónde he sacado el color marrón... Eso es... Secreto.

\- Pues me recuerda mucho a Velázquez... -pudo responder David.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que tiene buen ojo...

\- … Pero que la posición de esa grieta en la pared es que le desmonta todo -observó David-; ahí entre los sátiros y las ninfas... Yo casi que lo dejaba y me iba a otro muro.

El pintor asintió pensativo unos segundos fingiendo interés en la crítica, para luego caer de cuclillas tremendamente abatido.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto ha sido una terrible pérdida de tiempo!

Luego en silencio le acompañó a la celda de Spínola tras comprobar que no había guardias a la vista.

En harapos, sentado en el suelo de piedra, un hombre maduro y abatido les miró sin fuerzas al verles llegar.

\- Don Diego... Qué pesado es usted... No estoy para fugas -murmuró-... Todavía estoy de bajona.

David evitó el pensamiento fugaz de que aquel pirado del fresco fuese de verdad Diego Velázquez.

\- Ehhh... Soy abogado, don Ambrosio. Me llamo David.

\- ¿Un letrado? -se extrañó el general.

\- Sí, ehhh... Verá... Hay una peleilla en el Ministerio y nos vendría bien su ayuda.

\- ¡No hay nada que hacer! -contestó el general, dramático-. ¿Sabe cuántas veces he intentado detener a Roa? ¿Todas las veces que me ha humillado? ¡He perdido mi honor! ¡Mi reputación!

David observó la negativa de Diego el pintor a su lado. Nada que hacer, parecía decir. Suspiró. En peores plazas David había toreado. Recuerda la _Universal_. Esos hijos de...

\- Esta vez es la última -probó David-. Le hemos matado dos veces en los primeros niveles y la reina Isabel de Castilla tiene gente fuera tomando el pozo en espiral y los pasillos principales. Es ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Lesba!(*1) -pareció recordar Spínola-. ¡No puedo creer que esa demente lo haya intentado! ¡Estará perdida sin ayuda!

David asintió, sin mencionar que Roa seguía vivito y coleando para no quitarle el ánimo que parecía recobrar. El genovés se levantó despacio, recuperando su dignidad.

\- ¡Vamos a por mis hombres!

* * *

(*1) ver: Tiempo de resistencia.

* * *

Orugas chirriando, el sonido del metal tintineando con cada bala que les regalaban desde fuera. El tanque por dentro olía a hierro y a sudor.

Y un poco a ansiedad de verse muertos de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Cuántos obuses nos quedan! -gritó Alvarado desde la posición de conductor.

Pacino buscó, por ver si había suerte, pero los había contado bien: sólo habían robado cuatro porque pesaban un cojón. Lamentablemente, cuando ya le había pillado el tranquillo al tema de cargar, mover la torreta y tirar, ya llevaba gastados tres. Para ser honesto, no era culpa suya; el tercer tiro le había dado al tanque alemán en pleno centro, pero sí que era verdad que por los berridos de bronca que le había dedicado Alvarado había disparado demasiado pronto, antes de ganarle el lateral o la trasera.

Ahí el blindaje era vulnerable.

El cuarto le había reventado una oruga al _Panzer_ y ya quietecito se les había puesto a punta de caramelo, especial para un golpe de gracia...

…. Que no podían dar.

De repente un nuevo impacto de obús, a los alemanes cabrones no se les acababan, hizo que el mundo temblara y les dejó sordos durante unos segundos.

Afortunadamente sus proyectiles no eran rival para el blindaje reactivo de los años ochenta.

\- ¡Nos da con otro y estamos muertos! -rugió Alvarado-. ¡Creo que hemos perdido todas las planchas de blindaje reactivo!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Puta mierda! -gritó Pacino-. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Ya no nos quedan pepinos!

\- ¡A por él! ¡Embestid! -rugió Alonso-. ¡Revolcad a ese hideputa!

\- ¡AGARRAOS! -advirtió Alvarado.

Y antes de que Pacino pudiese siquiera protestar, sintió el acelerón clavándole en su puesto.

* * *

Arturo vio cómo el _Patton_ se lanzaba a toda mecha contra el _Tiger_ y antes de que los alemanes pudieran soltarle otro cañonazo, las masas de metal chocaron con un chirrido que hizo temblar la tierra. Con el cañón bajo, retorcido por el peso, los del Ministerio lograron levantar al _Tiger_ y arrastrarlo sobre el costado lo suficiente como para clavarlo en una pared, inutilizando ambos blindados.

Los infantes que aguantaban terreno cerca lanzaron gritos de victoria.

Arturo, tratando de llegar de vuelta a donde se encontraban los suyos, no estaba para celebrar victorias. Le salieron al paso dos guardiamarinas ingleses, sable en mano.

\- ¡Joder!

El más alto trabó con él mientras que el de las patillas, sin sonrojo alguno aprovechaba que bajaba la guardia para soltarle tajos a traición. Entre las guardias al alto, Arturo logró esquivar, dos, tres, del otro, hasta que a la cuarta tropezó con un cuerpo y cayó por tierra. Cuando ya se veía trinchado como un pavo, apareció un sable del XVI deteniendo a los ingleses.

Arturo vio poco excepto unas botas de marino y cómo al de las patillas le tiraba un tajo al cuello, matándole.

\- Si salís vivo de esta -sonrió entre los gritos un tío con acento vasco-, decidle a Salvador que le debe un barco a Gorka Arendibar. (*2)

Luego se perdió en un duelo con el otro inglés. Arturo intentó ver dónde acababa, pero se lo pensó mejor. Del otro lado estaban viniendo como una veintena de romanos y estaban montando formación de ataque.

Había que avisar a los demás.

* * *

(*2) ver: El pergamino de Mendoza.

* * *

Reverte apareció entonces, sable ensangrentado y pálido como la cera de una vela.

\- ¡Al norte! ¡Al norte! -avisó.

Pepa vio a los romanos formar, escudos en ristra y lanzas delante.

Piñol tiró entonces con su Mauser, abatiendo a tres y rompiendo la esquina del cuadro.

\- ¡Estoy sin balas!

Pepa tiró sus últimas.

José y Vargas, a su lado negaron con la cabeza.

Los infantes retrocedieron con ellos y casi al mismo tiempo el último tiro se oyó en algún lugar, estrellándose contra la roca. A través del polvo, humo y tierra en la inmensa caverna, la formación de escudos romanos se fue para ellos.

Los demás soldados de Roa se parapetaron detrás.

\- ¡Matadlos! -oyeron que ordenaba Delgado-. ¡Matadlos a todos!

Pepa vio avanzar a los otros. Vio cómo José tiraba su fusil y agarraba una espada. Un puñado de infantes, heridos, renqueantes, se unieron a ellos.

\- ¡Niña! ¡Detrás!

Pepa le hizo puto caso. Entre Vargas y ella se hicieron con una ballesta abandonada y varios virotes.

\- ¿Detrás a dónde, niño?

Vargas empezó a tensar la ballesta mientras Pepa buscaba más proyectiles.

Levantó la vista a lo que se les venía.

Los hombres que les venían ya no luchaban por oro.

Después de tanta locura, las caras las traían pintadas de odio y de muerte.

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué cacao me han montado ustedes? -gruñó Spínola, un poco chulesco.

David agarró el marco del umbral triangular con el brazo bueno, y se puso a la altura del sorprendido genovés.

Tras ellos habían logrado sacar de las celdas lo que el general había descrito como medio cuadro mal armado, andrajoso y desarrapado; frente a ellos, la situación era mala. Las balas parecían haberse acabado. Los tanques se habían soldado en un amasijo de hierros que empezaba a arder a cincuenta metros de allí.

El suelo, comprobó David, estaba sembrado de muertos y heridos.

Los pocos que quedaban peleando lo iban a hacer contra un cuadro romano que avanzaba usando sus escudos de tambores, en plan antidisturbios, pero con afiladillas espadas en vez de porras.

\- El Ministerio lucha solo -señaló David, hacia el corro en el que aguantaban Flores y los otros.

\- Luchaba -rectificó Spínola. Luego se dirigió a sus hombres-. A ver chavales. Entrad ahí y matadme a todo aquel que no hable romance.

\- Y a los romanos -añadió David.

\- … Y a los romanos -concedió Spínola.

\- … Y a los franceses -corrigió el pintor Diego.

Spínola bufó, por la pinta un poco harto.

\- ¡Vale! ¡A esos también! -gruñó-. ¡Tercios del Rey! ¡A ellos!

Spínola desenvainó el sable, quedándose con el pintor y David mientras sus hombres salían; estos entraron a los primeros niveles a voz en grito y llegaron a los de Roa desde atrás, tomándoles por sorpresa y empezando la carnicería.

\- Ya que me ha sacado de la prisión... ¿Algún consejo, letrado?

David se ajustó las gafas. Bajo aquel umbral, escondidos y a la sombra, como que se estaba a gusto; aunque tampoco era plan de dejar tirados a Piñol y a los demás.

Y el mamón de Reverte, recordó, aun no había escrito el Alatriste.

Suspiró.

Tocaba salir.

\- Trate -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-, que parezca defensa propia.

Luego salieron.

* * *

Pacino vio al salir mareado de los restos del tanque cómo los hombres de Spínola se abalanzaban sobre los chungos que aun quedaban en pie.

De la nada les llegó la versión _hippy_ de Velázquez.

\- ¡Joder, maestro qué susto!

\- ¿Pacino? -se le quedó mirando el pintor alucinado-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¡Ayúdeme a sacar a Alonso y a Julio, que están dentro!

Lograron sacarlos antes de que las llamas creciesen, Alonso un poco grogui y Julio con la sien amoratada y sangrante desvanecido. Velázquez se quedó con Alvarado. Alonso, tras un par de pasos en los que parecía que se iba a caer, se sacudió la cabeza y recogió una espada del suelo.

\- ¡Alonso! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Irene y a Lola! ¡Arriba!

\- Id yendo -murmuró Alonso, tono oscuro, espada agarrada-. Que ahora os alcanzo.

Y sin mediar palabra se lanzó a la pelea.

* * *

Los de Spínola desequilibraron la liza.

Los romanos no tuvieron tiempo a reordenarse y quedaron atrapados por sus propios hombres, tirando lanzazos, a la desesperada, perdida la disciplina. En poco tiempo quedaron dispersados y los que no lograron huir por el primer umbral que les quedaba cerca, cayeron por las armas.

Cels decidió incorporarse, la herida de bala matándole. Aunque no estaba para luchar, mejor tener algo en la mano, por si aca; dicho y hecho fue agacharse para agarrar una bayoneta y se encontró un tío de la Edad Media rojo de ira que se le tiró encima. Acertó a ponerle lo que hacía pupa por delante y se le quedó trinchado, soltando sangre por la boca.

 _Heavy._

Vio de camino a David, llegando a ellos y blandiendo peligrosamente un palo. Reverte se batía un poco torpe y apareció un tío con bigote, de la nada, para echarle un cable. Un virote de Flores voló por el aire parando a lo que parecía un rifeño. Vargas le pasó otra ballesta cargada. José esquivó a un romano que le venía por el lado y le clavó una lanza en el cuello, en plan Iliada.

Y de repente...

De repente, todo acabó.

Un último grito, de un tío muriendo, en algún lado.

Y sólo quedaron los gemidos de los heridos y ellos, aun de pie.

Nadie cantó victoria.

José tiró la lanza y sin decir nada, la cara pálida de repente, se fue hacia donde Flores.

* * *

Isabel la tomó en sus brazos, porque Flores se le desvaneció de pronto, perdida la fuerza.

No podía ser. ¡No estaba herida! ¡No estaba...!

\- ¿Dónde le han dado? -se abalanzó sobre ellas su amigo José-. ¿Dónde...?

Isabel no entendía.

\- ¡Pues no la dieron! -comprobó Isabel, sin encontrar sangre-. ¡En ningún lado! ¡No tiene heridas! ¡Se desmayó de pronto! ¿Qué carajo...?

Los demás sabios se acercaron entonces mientras los hombres del que llamaban Spínola, acababan de asegurar la gruta.

\- ¡Que alguien abra el acceso sur, por Dios! -gritó el general-. ¡Hay gente allí!

Isabel sintió el escaso peso de Flores en sus brazos y trató de que la preocupación no se le fuera a los ojos.

\- ¡Pinche zarca! -gruñó Isabel, sin saber si estaba llorando-. ¿Pues qué la pasa? ¿No lo ve? ¡Acabamos de ganar su pinche guerra! ¿Qué la pasa? ¡No está herida!

\- Está bien -pudo murmurar Flores-... Todo ha acabado... La diosa, ¿recuerda Vargas? Este era el trato.

\- ¡Pero de qué habla! ¡El trato era traer de vuelta a De Las Heras! ¡Y ella puede no recordar nada, pero usted...!

\- El trato era arreglar la Historia -sonrió Flores.

Isabel sorbió los mocos, creyendo que se la llevaban los demonios. A De Las Heras le habían robado los recuerdos, comprendió: también a Flores, ese era el trato, se los acababa robando.

¡Pinche diosa hija de la chingada!

\- Está bien -dijo Flores-... Todo está bien... Lo hicimos... Marieta está bien... Maslama está bien... Ustedes están... Bien...

Su amigo José, casi loco de pena, le buscó el pulso.

Al encontrarlo, respiró aliviado.

\- Está viva -dijo secándose las lágrimas-. Hay que llevarla a un médico.

Isabel negó con la cabeza. Un doctor, sí. Y seguía viva. Pero...

Casi a la vez, un estruendo se oyó por todo el túnel y el mundo pareció partirse en dos por encima del techo de la gruta, como mil truenos.

Cuando no se les vino el mundo encima, sino sólo unos hilillos de tierra, Isabel comprendió que todo, por fin, para siempre, había terminado.

* * *

FIN DE TIEMPO DE BALACERA

* * *

 **NdA** : Bueno, no fin, fin. Queda el epílogo. Siento haberme pasado del límite de palabras, pero los finales lo merecen. Espero haber estado a la altura.


	31. TdB: Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Algún momento después de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

" _La barca en que me iré_

 _lleva una cruz de olvido._

 _Lleva una cruz de amor._

 _Y en esa cruz sin ti,_

 _me moriré de hastío"_

" **Cruz de olvido"**

 **Autor: Juan Záizar**

 **Interpretada por Chavela Vargas**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo está? -se interesó Alonso.

Pacino, a su lado en la enfermería del Ministerio, se encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Está tocado -contestó-, pero los matasanos dicen que vivirá.

Por lo que sabía en los hospitales no se podía fumar, pero Alonso decidió pasar por alto el gesto de su compañero. En verdad, no veía peligro en su apestoso tabaco más allá de la molestia de olerlo, y Pacino, vendaje en la cabeza y después de todo lo que el Señor les había traído por culpa del condenado Roa, se había ganado indulgencias por un tiempo.

Frente a ellos, en la cama, Julio Alvarado seguía inconsciente. Se estaba recuperando de un golpe en la cabeza por haber embestido a un _Panzer Tiger VI_ y haberlo vencido en combate con sólo cuatro proyectiles. Alonso le dejó en la mesita una miniatura del _Patton_ en metal que, pardiez, no era el de verdad pero al menos le daría un buen recuerdo cuando despertara.

\- ¿Sabemos algo de Julián?

\- Me temo que no -contestó Alonso-. No sabemos si sigue vivo o muerto. O si por ventura viajó atrás para deshacer lo hecho por el otro.

\- Aun lo recordamos -suspiró Pacino.

\- Aun lo recordamos -confirmó Alonso-. Quiero pensar que aun sigue por ahí. Y que le acabaremos hallando.

Salieron de la habitación, en silencio, para dejar descansar a Alvarado.

\- ¿Y Amelia?

\- Con el informe, ya la conoces -sonrió Pacino-. No sé si va a volver o no, así que no me des la brasa... ¿Y esos... Sabios? ¿Salvador los va a mandar a Loarre?

Alonso negó con la cabeza.

\- El dibujante y el abogado se recuperan de sus heridas aun -explicó-. Acabo de acompañar al escritor a su tiempo. Por los servicios prestados, Salvador bien satisfecho parece. Cree que se merecen el perdón y que son, cito, "de los buenos". Es curioso -recordó Alonso-. El escritor parecía sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Antes de volver a su año me confesó que no se consideraba un hombre bueno -recordó Alonso-. Por cómo se batió con el sable, para sólo haber cogido plumas en su vida, le dije que le consideraba un hombre valiente. Pareció impresionado. Casi... Inspirado.

Pacino asintió, sin mucho interés, y se decidieron a ir a la cafetería del Ministerio dejando la enfermería y a los heridos detrás.

Aunque todo había acabado bien para la Historia, Alonso no encontraba alegría en haber perdido a Lola y a Ernesto. Tras el asalto final, miserias y penurias pasadas en cien misiones contra Roa, todo parecía arreglado pero, y este era un pensamiento en verdad desagradable, no creía que alguien supiera, a Fe cierta, cuál había sido el destino de aquel bellaco hideputa.

\- Vamos a tomarnos unos tercios, anda -sonrió Pacino.

\- Velázquez nos está esperando -informó Alonso.

* * *

Irene vio pasar a una muchacha morena por la recepción del hospital y durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, creyó ver a Lola.

Sonriendo.

Hablando.

Luego parpadeó, recordándose que no podía ser, que era imposible, y volvió a ver a una mujer que no era Lola reuniéndose con su marido. No estaba segura de cuándo le había dado tan fuerte con ella. Quizás había sido en Irlanda...

Quizás...

Antes...

Apretó los dientes y logró controlar lo que le subía del pecho; dentro de ella, en algún lugar, algo le decía que Lola Mendieta no había muerto. No aun. Todo lo que había hecho y deshecho, años atrás, años adelante, seguía en su memoria. Ella existía todavía.

Nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró y se ajustó la cofia de enfermera, porque tocaba ser profesional; tras varias plantas y pasillos, entró a la habitación del _pesao_ del dibujante.

Boca abajo y sobre su cama, Piñol seguía recuperándose del balazo en el culo. Le quedaba todavía media semana para poder ponerse en pie.

\- _Bon día_ , Larra. Déjelos por ahí. ¿Cómo le va al David? ¿Que está mejor?

\- Bravo sigue recuperándose en Almería. Los médicos dicen que podrá mover el brazo después de la rehabilitación.

\- Guay. ¿Y Reverte?

\- Escribiendo el Alatriste con su hija -resumió Irene-. Como debe ser.

\- Chachi. Al menos de algo ha servido el dolor de culo.

Irene suspiró. Cada par de días le tocaba pasarse por Barcelona para llevarle a Piñol tebeos nuevos. Eso y material de dibujo. Habían tenido que hospitalizarle en los años ochenta, como a David Bravo, porque heridas de bala más adelante en el tiempo hubiesen levantado demasiadas suspicacias sin los contactos adecuados. Además de la estancia en hospital privado, y como pago por sus desvelos a pesar de técnicamente haber ayudado a Roa en un principio, Salvador había aceptado llenar algunos huecos en sus colecciones de tebeos _vintage_. Las normas del Ministerio técnicamente no lo permitían, pero estaba claro que Piñol no lo hacía para traficar con arte, sino por puro coleccionismo friki.

Y además eran comics, no cuadros de Velázquez.

\- No he encontrado un número de los que me pidió del Capitán Trueno -murmuró-. Los del Guerrero del Antifaz sí que tenían.

Piñol levantó la vista del tablero de dibujo y aceptó la pega con aire tranquilo.

\- Gracias de todos modos -murmuró.

Irene iba a informarle de que le quedaban un par de días más de convalecencia cuando vio un boceto de lo que parecía la armería del Ministerio.

\- Piñol... ¿Qué está dibujando? -gruñó Irene, más que molesta-. El trato era que no podría divulgar nada de lo sucedido.

\- Y también quedamos que el Ministerio iba a poner en libertad a los presos políticos -sonrió Piñol, socarrón-. ¿Cómo va eso?

\- ¡No quedamos en nada de eso! Y con respecto a los políticos presos -puntualizó Irene de nuevo-, el Ministerio no se mete ni en temas judiciales ni en política, ya lo sabe.

\- Ya -respondió seco desde la cama.

\- Aunque hace un par de días en 2018 ha habido un cambio de gobierno -recordó Irene-. Igual por ahí, la cosa tira...

Se quedó entonces mirando los bocetos del dibujante y creyó reconocerse al ver un monigote vestido de señora goyesca. El escote no estaba mal, sin embargo...

\- Piñol... Yo no tengo esta nariz.

* * *

Isabel echó un trago de tequila de su nueva petaca.

No le gustaba. Dejaba un regusto metálico. La diosa Mari la habría sacado de algún bazar barato. Pinche diosa Mari hija de la chingada.

José, el amigo bajito de Flores, le aceptó un trago a su lado; ya tenía mala cara de antes, pero el tequila como que no le ayudó.

Al lado de ambos, Salvador siguió tranquilo en el banco, a la sombra de los sicomoros.

Allá adelante, Flores y De Las Heras salían juntas del hospital a principios del año 70. Pañuelos en la cabeza, grandes gafas de sol para que nadie las reconociese. Salvador les había explicado que habían tenido que fingir el accidente; por fingir, habían tenido que fingir hasta que habían tapado el acontecimiento a la prensa.

En su memoria, no quedaba rastro alguno del Ministerio.

Volvían a ser quienes eran.

Y por supuesto, no recordarían a Isabel.

A José sí, pero como había aclarado con voz bien tristona el pobre, de antes de que Flores hubiera enredado con el Ministerio la Flores que conocía era muy diferente. Isabel casi sintió pena por él. A ella no le agradaba que no la recordaran, pero desde luego no pensaba volver a ver a aquellas dos en su vida, así que, qué chingada la daba. Al güey bajito a su lado, con más ojeras y peor afeitado, tener que esconder de ella buenos y malos momentos, supuso que le iba a costar más.

¡Pinche güila Mari!

Isabel cerró la petaca y sintió el gusto del tequila bajándole la garganta. Suspiró. El trato lo había hecho Flores. Allá ella con el olvido. En ese trato y por algún motivo, no había incluído a Isabel ni a su amigo José. Al preguntar a Salvador por el detalle, por qué aun seguían recordando a diferencia de las otras dos, él se había encogido de hombros.

Quizás la dama de Amboto no tenía poder para alguien fuera de España, había aventurado; quizás Flores quería que quedara alguien que recordara todo aquello.

\- Como un elefante en una cacharrería... -repitió Salvador, pinche enojado.

\- Eso dijo Flores que le dijo. Pues si quiere platicar con la dama y pedirle explicación, sólo tiene que volver a la sala y buscar el umbral -murmuró Isabel-. Ajústele cuentas de mi parte, porque echaré de menos a esas dos chavas.

Salvador asintió.

\- Esa sala va a volver a cerrarse para no abrirse jamás -aclaró seco-. Además, la dama de Amboto ya está bastante liada negociando con la reina Isabel. Puede que esto haya terminado, pero aun tenemos gente perdida que sólo ella puede hacer volver. Mejor no cabrearla.

\- ¿Lo dice por _Casper_? -intervino José.

\- Por _Casper_ y por otras. Hay muertes que no se pueden arreglar -murmuró Salvador-, pero Roa ha jodido tantas líneas temporales que los de la dama de Amboto puede que no tengan demasiados inconvenientes en saltarse las normas -explicó.

Isabel vio pasar entonces a las dos chavas dentro de un coche y evitó levantar la mano como despedida. No era el peor de los finales, se repitió, tras otro trago de tequila.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Hora de cumplir su parte del trato, Salvador! -sonrió Isabel-. Porque nuestro trato sigue en pie, ¿verdad?

Salvador se levantó del banco e Isabel le imitó.

José tardó un poco más, la vista perdida en el coche que se iba.

\- El doble de tiempo del que le prometí por la misión de Maslama -asintió Salvador-, y un poco más por las molestias con... Romasanta y... Todo lo demás.

\- Lamento lo del lobo -murmuró Isabel-. No nos dejó otra que matarlo.

\- No lo mataron, no se crea -explicó Salvador-. Probamos a sacarle el tapón de su petaca de los sesos y volvió a su forma normal. ¡Menos mal! Tenía que volver a su tiempo para cumplir condena. Roa al parecer le sacó cuando creía que iba a ser ajusticiado. Con Delgado y los otros, más de lo mismo. Poco a poco todo va volviendo a su cauce -añadió. Luego sacó el pasaje y se lo entregó-. Tenga. Su vuelo sale mañana... Hace cinco años.

Isabel recibió el pasaje de avión; tenía que volver al Ministerio y entrar por la puerta 4523, para aparecerse en los años sesenta. De allí avión a México y a correrse la última parranda con José Alfredo.

\- Siempre mencionó que yo había estado en la parranda de Puebla -sonrió Isabel-. Yo pues que creí que se había mamado tanto que me creyó ver, cuando no estuve. Supongo que él tenía razón todo este tiempo.

Salvador se quedó mirando a José.

\- Me queda usted. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere nada?

José se puso las gafas de sol y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo -sonrió, sin alegría.

\- Mientras no sea otro barco -murmuró, molesto Salvador-, algo se podrá hacer. El Ministerio está en deuda con usted, señor Jiménez.

\- Yo sólo le hice el favor a Pepa.

Fueron entonces al aparcamiento, donde les esperaba el Ford Falcon. Salvador le abrió a Isabel la puerta del coche, con media sonrisa.

\- Páselo bien, Chavela. Se lo merece.

Le cerró la puerta, pero Isabel le agarró el brazo por la ventanilla, antes de que se fuera con José.

\- ¡Espere! ¡Pues me lo tiene que decir! ¿Cómo quedó nuestra parejita en Eurovisión?

El gesto de Salvador se agrió tras las gafas amarillas.

\- El idiota de Alfred bajó el volumen para darle más protagonismo a Amaia -comentó-... Sin avisar al del sonido. Durante la actuación, pareció que no sabía cantar. Quedamos los cuartos... Por la cola.

\- Hubiese venido bien que alguien les hubiese ayudado -sonrió Isabel.

\- No me lo recuerde.

\- ¿Quién ganó?

Salvador gruñó, pues como exasperado.

\- La israelí. Y ni siquiera lo hizo bien. No se movió del sitio y se ahogaba al cantar. ¡Mierda de concurso! ¡Uno no sabe cómo acertar!

Isabel sonrió, mientras arrancaba el coche que la llevaría al Ministerio.

Había pensado que la judía no iba a ganar por tónel y al final resultó que había ganado precisamente por eso. ¡Pinche y raro futuro!

Miró el pasaje de avión en sus manos, mientras se encontraba sonriendo, sin quererlo, al recordar a José Alfredo.

El primer brindis, iría por Flores y De Las Heras.

Allá donde estuvieran.


End file.
